Operation H E R O
by happydemonhobo
Summary: Complete:AU:It's just another day on the job for EMT Hiei and his partner Kuwabara, but when they come upon what seems to be an ordinary fender bender, it leads to Hiei putting his life on the line to save a certain red head. Kurama&Hiei Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, they belong to the creators. We just make it better.

This story stands alone, different reality and such, one not of the mind, but of sensation. Co-written with BoWeavill.

Summary: **H**iei **E**xtraordinary **R**escue **O**bviously: It's just another day on the job for EMT Hiei and his partner Kuwabara, but when they come upon what seems to be an ordinary fender bender, it leads to Hiei putting his life on the line to save a certain red head.

Rated: **M **(For language, really crude jokes and possible lemon)

**Operation H.E.R.O**

Chapter 1

"Listen shrimp, it's not like I'm asking you to swallow a lump of coal and shit a diamond, just come to the stupid party. Yukina's been planning this for months and she wants her _brother_ to be there." EMT Kazuma Kuwabara said, actually taking his hands off the wheel of his old white pick-up truck to make the quote symbols with his fingers. The truck, seeming to have a mind of its own, veered left into the oncoming lane and only a mad jerk on the steering wheel by the tall orange haired kept them from an accident. The other car laid on its horn as it raced by. "Yeah, yeah, bite me." He muttered.

"Just keep your hands on the wheel, _Oaf._" His partner, EMT Hiei Jaganshi, said from the passenger seat, making the same quote symbol with his fingers. "Listen Kuwabara, it's not like I don't want to go…I just have no one to go with." He mumbled, looking out the window on his side of the truck.

"Aww come on, you gotta be kidding me…you've got three months." Kuwabara stated. "Why don't you ask…..ah…ah….Jin, yeah Jin, what about him? You two seemed pretty close the last time I saw him."

"He won't talk to me anymore, not after the incident at Alaric's." The short, black spiky haired admitted. "Besides, he's seeing someone else now."

"Really…who?" Kuwabara asked, turning his head in time to see raw pain flash across the unusual red eyes. He turned his attention back to the road as Hiei looked to the floor, watching the road go by through the rust holes between his feet.

"Hell, forget about it, just come over this Sunday. Yukina can make your favorite meal and the kids would love to see their uncle Hiei. Not to mention Fubuki's dying to play dress-up with uncy Hie." Kuwabara said, a truly evil grin sliding across his lips. "She's still got the Princess Botan outfit…it should still fit you."

"Hn!" Hiei huffed, crossing his arms as his cheeks turned pink, but Kuwabara could see his friend was fighting not to smile.

"So is that a 'yes'?" Kuwabara assumed, looking at the black haired.

"Red light!!" Hiei stammered as he slammed on the passenger side brake, loosening more rust from the floor while his left hand grabbed the dash at the same time his right held a death grip on the arm rest.

The old pickup came to a screeching, stuttering halt, a foot past the white line.

"Damn Kuwabara, watch the road." The shorter man said, staring at the now detached arm rest in his hand.

"Just toss that in the back, I'll put it back on later." Kuwabara said.

Hiei turned to stare crookedly at the over six footer and shrugged before tossing it behind his seat, where it came to rest next to the driver's side window handle. "I can never figure out how you got your driver's license, you're a menace on the road." He informed him.

"Oh, you're just overreacting. If you think my driving is sooo bad, fix that thing you call a car and you drive." The orange haired quirked, completely calm.

"If it would make you shut up. I would swallow some engine parts from the bed of this truck and shit a corvette." The black haired retorted.

"I would pay to see that! But seriously, it's been eighteen months."

"You know the parts for a British Sprite are hard to find." Hiei stated. "And unlike this piece of shit, Bondo and Duct Tape won't fix my engine problems." The EMT was referring to his 1959, British Austin Healey Sprite, he'd purchased at auction several years back.

"Hey, don't talk about my baby like that." Kuwabara huffed. Patting the dash he muttered. "Its okay baby, don't listen to him, he's just jealous."

"As if." Hiei folded his arms again as his red eyes rolled.

"This is the first vehicle I've ever owned. Do you know how many hamburgers in high school I had to flip to be able to afford this baby?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Hiei gripped, rolling his eyes again. Not really paying attention, he barely heard some outrageous number that was somewhere in the billions and he added. "Wow, didn't know you could count that high."

"Bite my ankles." The orange haired muttered then said. "Look you can always sell it to some fool and get one that runs, Toguro at station 31 has his old Nissan Sentra for sale."

"I'll try swallowing the engine parts first, thank you." Hiei smirked. "You know that Sprite is an antique, I want authentic parts. And that just takes…"

"Oh watch this genius." Kuwabara butted in, looking in the rear view mirror.

Hiei turned to look out the multi cracked back window. Coming at them at close to 60 miles an hour was a sky blue Honda Civic and at the wheel was a red head.

"Damn, I don't think she'll stop in time." Kuwabara said with slight worry in his voice as his foot subconsciously pressed harder on the brake.

"Damn, this is going to hurt." Hiei muttered bracing himself for a rear end collision and hoping the 15 year old rust bucket he was stuck in could take the hit.

Both men tensed in what they believed to be an inevitable impact, but at the last second, the Civic veered into the left hand lane, blowing right through the intersection.

"Damn, she was in a hurry." Kuwabara said, mopping the sweat that had appeared on his brow with the back of a hand.

"Well, at least the light was green, or is now." Hiei said, watching the car as it veered in and out of traffic.

"Yep, probably late for some hair appointment or something and your right, that would have _hurt._" Kuwabara said, making the quotes in the air again while pressing on the accelerator.

"Both hands on the wheel please, two near death experiences is quite enough."

Kuwabara drove on down the road. "So you coming Sunday?"

"Nah, I've other things to do. You know…like finding parts 'and' you also know at this rate, we'll be late again."

"Yeah, yeah late shmate 'and' you know you're the one that's gotta tell Yukina this time."

"Why, you tell her, you do live with her."

"That's just it, I do live with her. You're just the Ice Queen's brother….besides…you fit on the couch better."

Kuwabara and Hiei were friends and partners at Station 51 of the Fire and Rescue Squad. They had hit it off when they were first assigned to work with each other after graduation from the force and a few years later, they became brother-in-laws after Kuwabara met Yukina, Hiei's twin sister, at a charity event. They hit it off instantly and married after only dating a year. A set of twins later, now 6, they were technically one big happy family.

"She's your wife, so just tell her I blew you off." Hiei said, trying to end the discussion.

"She's not going to fall for that again, you need to just stand up to her and tell her you're living your own life." Kuwabara said.

Hiei sighed. 'Here we go.' He thought. The subject was crossing that line into his and his sister's relationship, which basically boiled down to her telling him how to live his life and how he wouldn't stand up for himself.

Luckily the topic didn't get a chance to start as they came upon two cars that appeared to of had a minor fender bender in the middle of the road. Two men were standing next to a broken guardrail, looking and pointing down at something.

Pulling over, Kuwabara called out. "Hey, you two alright?" Jumping out, he slammed the driver's side door, only to have it creep back open. He slammed it several more times until it finally latched shut.

Hiei had to reach his hand through the window to open his side, seeing as the inside door handle was now broken.

"Yes…..we're….we're fine, but….." One of the men was on the verge of having a panic attack as he approached them.

"Just calm down." Hiei said. "We're EMTs with Squad 51." He looked at the minor fender bender. "That can be easily fixed."

"Hiei, over here!" He heard his partner call out and turned to see him looking over an embankment near the broken guardrail. Walking over, red eyes looked down to see what everyone was looking at. At the bottom of a ravine, about 15 yards down, at a forty degree nose down position, was the sky blue Honda Civic that had blew passed them just minutes earlier.

"I swear, we didn't see her, she just came behind us out of nowhere and we tried to get out of her way, but she….." The other man was rambling now.

"Yeah, what he said, she was no doubt running late to some hair appointment and was speeding. I'd swear on that." The one man seemed to of gotten his courage back after the other man started defending both of them.

"Just shut up." Kuwabara yelled, getting the two men to clamp their jaws shut. "Have either of you called 911 yet?" He asked.

Both nodded, each pointing a finger at the other.

"Lovely." Hiei muttered. "Kuwabara, you still got that climbing rope in the back of the truck?" He asked, turning to face the orange haired.

"Yeah, but you're not thinking…." Seeing the look of 'yes, I am' on his partner's face, he started protesting. "That's a swamp down there and the car's probably sinking, even your tiny weight will just add to the load. Wait for back up and then we can get tension on it. Besides, we have no idea whether fuel or oil is leaking out, or if the engine's on fire and for that matter what the hell's in that muck. Wait until we get some protective gear and then by all means….."

"Will you shut up and get me the damn rope." Hiei growled, finally getting Kuwabara to listen. "I'm going down there, I can at least see if she's alive and what condition."

"You risk your life too much, you know that." Kuwabara grumbled as he went in search of the rope in the back of the truck.

"So they tell me." Hiei said softly while looking over the hill, studying the situation and thinking of strategies.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiei was halfway down the embankment before realizing this may not have been one of his brightest ideas. The hill was nothing but a sea of very aggressive thorn bushes and loose, pebbly dirt, not to mention it was steep. He had the rope looped around his waist and running back up to his left hand which held onto the line as well as the loose end.

Kuwabara was up at the top of the hill, letting the rope out slowly, trying to keep his partner from doing a head dive. "Stupid show off." He said. _'We don't have time to wait.' _He then muttered, trying to mimic Hiei's voice.

Down the embankment, Hiei had come upon the mother of all thorn bushes. It was at least 3 feet across, with thorns as long as his pinkie.

"Damn, this is taking too long." He muttered and went to take a step to his right to get around the bush when the loose soil under his left foot shifted out from under him. He suddenly swung off balance, losing his footing, but luckily didn't fall into the bush. However, the rope twisted, causing him to swing along it outer surface. He grunted in pain as the thorns ripped threw his right arm, raking long gouges in his flesh and it didn't help he was wearing a tank top. He finally ended up laying on his back on the other side of the bush.

"You okay?" He heard Kuwabara yell.

"Yeah!!" He hissed, studying his right arm that was now covered in long, bloody, jagged lines from wrist to shoulder, along with a huge thorn buried into the crook of his arm.

Without letting go of the rope, the black haired took the thorn in his teeth and yanked it out with a grunt. Blood immediately began oozing in rivets, blending in with the other red liquid as it dripped to the ground.

'This is ridiculous. I'll end up breaking my neck this way.' He thought, taking his tank top off with one hand and wrapping it around his arm. Looking down at the car that was now about 5 ft away, he unwound the rope from his waist. Gathering it in his right hand, he got his footing and leaped the remaining length, landing within a foot of the car.

"I give an eight for difficulty, but only a five for artistic merit." Kuwabara shouted down.

The black haired raised his left hand behind him, giving his partner the 'one-finger' salute and heard the orange haired laughing in return.

Hiei surveyed the wreckage of the car. The front end was nearly submerged in the muck, up to the driver's door, while the back end was sitting off the ground. He turned, looking back up the hill.

"There are no car tracks in the dirt?" He mumbled to himself. "It flew all the way here!" He gasped.

He turned back to the car. 'If it wasn't for the muck of the swamp…' The thought went unfinished.

Kneeling down, he got a good look at the car's undercarriage. "The gas tank looks to be intact." He yelled.

"Good, but be careful." Came a reply.

Putting his hand on the trunk for support, Hiei started creeping along the side of the car to get a look at the driver, his feet immediately sinking in the muck. Pulling his feet out of the mud got harder and harder with each step, until finally his right foot got firmly stuck.

'Damn it.' Hiei cursed in his head as he pulled as hard as he could, using the car for leverage. With a sucking sound, his foot pulled free and he toppled into the car, causing it to start sliding slowly forward, covering a third of the front doors.

Hiei jerked back from the car, but it was still slowly sinking.

"Damn, we need to stabilize the car….quick." He yelled to his partner.

"Tie the rope to the car and I'll put tension on it with the truck." Kuwabara answered.

"Okay." He yelled, fighting his way to the back of the car to tie the rope to the tie-down anchors on the car's back end.

"Go easy Kuwabara. We don't want to snap the rope."

"Gotcha." The black haired watched his partner disappear from the edge and within minutes heard the old white truck fire up. Slowly like a snake, the rope slithered tight, until the car lurched back.

"Yo!!" He yelled then heard it echoed again, in a voice he didn't recognize. Nearly instantly the truck shut off.

Kuwabara ran to the guardrail. "We got it, heard on the scanner, their five out."

"Bout time." Hiei turned back to the car. 'Time for a new tact.' He thought and jumped up onto the trunk so he could peer through the window.

'The airbags deployed, that's a good sign.' He pondered, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a set of keys. He looked at the hammer shaped object he used as a key ring. It was small, barely 4 inches long and an inch wide. The whole thing was covered in red rubber, except for one end that had a sharp metal tip. There was faded lettering on the handle that could barely be made out after years of use. "Squad 51's Annual Break Out"

'The only useful thing they've ever given away.' He mused as he swung the small hammer at the left side back window. The glass shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, spraying the back seats.

'That's just too neat.' He thought, putting the glass breaker back in his pocket.

With a move that rivaled the Dukes of Hazard, he slipped feet first into the car, right behind the car's sole occupant, the driver.

He quickly leaned over the driver's seat. "Ma'am, Ma'am." He said while reaching a hand under her arm, feeling for the brachial pulse.

"Good, steady pulse." He said out loud then looked for signs of breathing. "Hmm, breathing looks labored….." And noted the face was mostly covered by the now deflated air bag.

Looking around the back seat, he spotted a suit jacket laying grumbled on the floor beside him, along with a briefcase that had popped opened, scattering its contents. His eyebrow rose in question as he looked at the red head again and he shrugged. 'It'll do.' Grabbing the jacket, he shook the broken glass free before rolling it into a tight tube.

Again he leaned over the driver's seat, but this time he carefully cupped the rolled suit jacket around the base of her neck and then 'ooh' so carefully, pulled her away from the airbag. The seat belt was still buckled and he let it aid him in positioning the body back into its seat while holding the neck as still as possible.

When he was sure the body was stable, he did another check of the breathing and it dawned on him when he got a look at the face, that this wasn't a woman, but a young man, probably early to mid twenties he would guess, around the same age as he. He watched him for a few seconds, noting his delicate features. Even with his eyes closed and his face slightly red from the heat and force of the airbag, he looked quite handsome. The long red hair seemed to compliment the naturally pale feature. 'Wonder if he has blue eyes.' Hiei thought then quickly shook his head, getting those thoughts out of his mind and concentrated instead on the young man's chest. 'Good', he was breathing much easier.

He found himself looking out the back window, wondering what the hell was taking the team so long to get here, when a low moan caused him to turn back around. It seemed the man was starting to come to.

"Sir, sir…." He said.

"Unnhh, wh…at?" The man mumbled.

"Sir, my name is Hiei. I'm with rescue squad 51. You've been in an accident. Do you understand?" The black haired placed a hand on the man's shoulder, letting him know someone was there behind him.

Trying to nod, the man moaned. "Mm…ca…'t…mo…ve…le…ss." His breath hissed as he tried to take in a deep breath.

"Don't move your head. I have it wrapped." Hiei leaned over the right shoulder to try and get a look at his legs. From what he could make out, which wasn't much, because the deflated air bag was covering the whole area, he could only assume two things. One, the man had a spinal injury or two, the man's legs were pinned by the steering column.

"Your legs are just covered by the airbag, don't worry sir, we'll get you out." He said softly next to the man's right ear as he sat back. He wasn't going to tell the guy anything he didn't have to. However, the man had a different idea and moved his shaky arms in an attempt to push the steering wheel, to which the black haired quickly found himself giving the seat a bear hug as he grabbed the red head's forearms, pulling them back to cross his chest.

"Easy now, we'll take care of that….what's your name?" He tried to get the red head's attention on something else.

"Mmmmy…nam…" BAM!! A loud sound caused Hiei to jump and the man to hiss. Looking over a shoulder, he saw a smiling firefighter looking back at him from a squatted position on the trunk.

"Hey ya Hiei, what'd we got?" Captain Yusuke Urameshi asked.

Hiei was relieved to see the raven haired. "Yusuke, be careful, the car's unstable." And as if to agree with the black haired, the car lunged forward, raising its rear a little higher and going about a half foot deeper in the muck.

A loud. "Damn you Urameshi!" Was heard from the top of the embankment.

Yusuke had to grab the top of the car for balance and a look of concern flashed across chocolate eyes. "Right, first order." The captain turned to address someone. "Hey Chu, bring down the winch cable, we gotta stabilize the car."

"You got it, Cracker." Hiei heard Chu's unmistakable accent.

"Wha'sss…goin' on?" He then heard and turned his attention back to the patient. Feeling the arms he was holding go slack, he let go and sat back.

"The Rescue team is going to stabilize the car, sir. It will be just a few minutes. Just try and stay calm." But he didn't know if the man heard him as the red haired's head slumped forward. Hiei quickly tilted the head back and rechecked the pulse, it was steady.

In short order, Yusuke and Chu attached a cable to the car, winching it tight and stopping any further movement.

Chu, with his distinguish blue mohawk and blue ponytail, appeared at the broken passenger window. "What'd a we heres mate?" He asked the black haired.

Keeping his voice low and calm, Hiei replied. "We have a male patient, approximately 20-25 years of age, pulse is weak but steady. Breathing is normal, no visible signs of injury, although he says he can't move his legs, we may be dealing with a possible spinal injury. He's passing in and out of consciousness."

"Crikity…we'll have to do something about that now won't we?" Chu said, looking at the back of the red head.

Hiei smirked. "Well crikity. I guess we should." He said, in the worst Australian accent ever heard. Chu laughed and shook his head before repeating the vitals over his radio.

When he was done, he addressed Hiei again. "Whatta you be suggestion?"

"Make it a convertible." Was the answer.

Hearing someone walk over the roof, red eyes looked to see Yusuke appear in the front window holding a larger than life circular saw, a K12 to be precise. "You read my mind?" He heard the raven haired say, then yell. "Okay boys, let's peel it!"

"Here mate…bests get youz twos covered ups in there." Chu advised, handing in a yellow tarp.

"Thanks." Hiei climbed to the center of the seats, his left foot still on the back floor board, but placing his right knee on the center arm rest for balance. He began covering himself and the patient with the tarp and had just gotten them covered when Yusuke began sawing the supports to the window.

"What!!" The red head jerked, large 'green' eyes opened wide to look around in surprise at the yellow surrounding them, at the same time the sounds and movements of the saw echoed in the car.

"Calm, it's just my friend Yusuke…he's cutting us free." Hiei was almost face to face with the patient and could see panic wanting to set in the 'pretty' green eyes. When they made eye contact with his, he gave the red head a calm, reassuring look and it seemed to work as the green eyes stayed focused on his crimson ones.

"Oh…" The red head moaned, closing his eyes, breaking contact.

"You'll be out soon, are you in much pain." Hiei was trying to determine if the man was going into shock.

The patient tried to move his neck, but then seemed to think better of it. "No…no rea pai… my legssss….are numb, bu wass…jusss thinkin'…mmy ne ca." Hiei saw the green eyes open and a soft smile appeared on the pale lips, he even thought he heard a chuckle.

"Is a total loss I'm afraid, you'll just have to get a new 'new' one." The black haired found himself smiling back.

"Ssso…i..t…wou….sssseemm." The green eyes began to droop and Hiei found himself not wanting the red head to black out again.

"Hey, hey, stay awake……" He said, placing two of his right hand fingers under the wrap, feeling for a pause. Seeing the green eyes trying to stay open, he said. "You never did tell me your name."

"It'ss…it's…Ssshu….iich..i……bu…..my…frienssss….ca….mmme….ur….Kur…ama." The red head's breath was coming in short gasps as his head tried to fall forward again. The black haired used his right hand to hold it in place, trying to keep the airway open.

"Okay…Kurama it is then." Hiei said softly as the patient lost his battle for consciousness.

Five tense minutes of sawing, cursing, followed by more sawing, until all of a sudden there was dead silence.

"Okay Hiei, we're peeling her now." He finally heard Yusuke yell.

"Do it." He shouted back

Suddenly the car screeched making Hiei hold the man's head back against the head rest. He braced his own legs, along with his left arm crossed under his right holding the dash, as he was thrown left and then right as they peeled the roof off. The tarp was thrown off them both, dazing him with light. His eyes cleared quickly to see Yusuke squatting on the hood near the driver's seat. Chu stood at the driver's back door with the tarp in his hands.

"The lad thinks he's been in an accident, but what he didn't know was, he's just been Overhauled." Yusuke said, causing Chu to snort and Hiei to show a soft smile.

"Jimmy lad, hurryz up getting these seats out, weez gotta get this wanker to thes paint shop." Chu put in.

Hiei's smile got a little bigger as he looked past Chu to see another fireman standing a few feet up the embankment. "Mitarai, bring the trauma kit over here."

"Yes sir." The rookie replied, quickly grabbing the gear at his feet.

"Hand me a neck brace." Hiei said, watching Mitarai place the items on the trunk as he held the neck. The boy quickly opened one box, but instead of handing over a neck brace, he held out a pair of surgical gloves.

"I said brace, not gloves." The black haired snarled.

"S.O.P sir, all medics are to put on surgical gloves before administering to the patient." Mitarai quoted.

"Oh for the loves of… moves out of the way yous wanker." Chu said, shouldering the younger man out of the way so he could hand Hiei the brace. "The two's had some time tos gets cozy, mate. The rubber ain't gonnas dos them any good nowz." The comment made Mitarai blush and look away.

"Oh don't be hard on the rook. He's just doing what the book says." Yusuke commented.

They continued to banter back and forth, but Hiei ignored them as he carefully fitted the neck brace on Kurama, cinching it firmly and keeping an eye on the breathing.

"If you girls are quite finished, do we have a backboard?" He snarled.

"Here sir." Mitarai almost took Chu's head off in his rush to hand it over.

"Blasted wanker rookie, watch it."

"Shut it Aussie and help me hold the patient." Hiei commanded.

Chu moved like he'd been slapped, quickly moving to hold Kurama while Hiei slid the backboard into place and began securing him firmly to it.

"How you wanna run this hot-shot?" Yusuke asked, addressing Hiei.

"Let's sit the seat back and slide him into the litter."

"Sounds like a plan."

So while Hiei supported the red head, Chu reclined the seat and Mitarai placed the litter in line with the patient.

"His legs are still pinned Yusuke, can you move the column?" Hiei stated.

"Yeah." The raven haired took a deep breath, flexed, exhaled and took in another breath before reaching down and placing his hand under the airbag to push the tilt steering lever. The whole column moved up a few inches and he dragged the fabric back.

"Ungh….got it." Yusuke faked, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Man of steel, that's our cap." Chu said.

Together they slid the patient straight back into the litter, quickly strapping him in for the haul up the embankment.

What seemed like forever, the four, along with the litter, which was being aided with rope by a couple up top, made their way back up the embankment. Working over and around the thorn bushes with a lot of grunting, slipping and cursing, they finally reached the broken guardrail and knew they had made it to the top.

"Straight to the ambulance boys." Yusuke informed, not even letting go of the litter as he pulled the others, heading to the waiting ambulance that was already on standby.

"Hi…ei..." The black haired barely heard his name and looked down to see green eyes trying to focus on him.

"Hey, you're going to be alright. Just a short trip to the hospital and they'll make you all better." He then felt stupid saying that, it wasn't like he was addressing some 4 year old. So he let a reassuring smile come to his lips and even found him self squeezing a lean hand with his bloody right one.

"Yo…ur aarmm." The red head noticed the blood slowly trickily down the man's shirt wrapped arm.

"It's nothing, just a scratch." He said, paying it no mind.

"Ho….ca I….tha...nk…yo." The green eyes were beginning to lose their focus and his breath was hitching again.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I could find engine parts for a 1959, British Austin Healey Sprite, would you." Hiei was only half joking as he was pretty sure the red head hadn't heard him. For the green eyes had closed and the hand he was holding went limp.

He did a double take, his eyebrows rising as the red head tried to give a nod, followed by a whispered. "Th…at'ssss eassssy."

'Wait.' Did he hear that correctly? Hiei wondered and if he was serious, had the red head heard him correctly?

"Sir, you can let go now." He then heard, shaking him from his thoughts. He looked to a tall, short black haired man, Sensui wasn't it, and let go of the hand so the patient could be loaded into the ambulance.

Turning to head back to Kuwabara's truck, he saw his partner throw his rear bumper into the back of the bed, cursing Yusuke's name.

"Hiei, you alright man?" Said Yusuke moved to stand in front of him, noting the black haired was cradling his injured arm to his chest.

"I'm fine Captain." Hiei said, proceeding to move around his captain.

"And I say you need to have that arm looked at Lieutenant." Yusuke informed with authority, if Hiei was going to call him Captain, then by-god he was going to pull rank.

"I'll clean it in the shower." Hiei said, walking away from the taller frame.

Yusuke said firmly. "Your dripping all over the place, you may need stitches, so get your ass in the ambulance." Knowing Hiei wouldn't go on his own accord if allowed to leave.

The shorter frame turned around. "And if I say 'no'?"

"I'm Captain here. I say you go….." Yusuke crossed is arms, smirking as his lieutenant grunted and stomped past him to the ambulance. "Hey Sensui…you got another passenger." He yelled at the paramedic.

Sensui closed the doors before throwing Hiei a towel. "Get in the passenger seat." He said. His partner was going to ride in the back to look after the patient.

Hiei grumbled and complained, but did as he was told.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Kuwabara you can't go out dancing with him tonight." Yusuke yelled only to bust out laughing as he found himself on the receiving end of one of Hiei's well known 'one-finger' salutes, this one sticking out the ambulance window.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews…..

Chapter 3

The phone rang for the fourth time and Hiei was just getting ready to hang up, when it was finally answered.

"Precinct 51, Kazuma Kuwabara." He heard.

"Hey Kuwabara, they finally released me, can you swing by the hospital and pick me up?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I still have a ton of paper work to do, thanks to you. It will be at least an hour give or take….Hey, I can call Yukina before she leaves and have her swing by and pick you up after she drops the kids off."

"No, I can wait." He said, maybe a little too quickly, for he heard the orange haired laugh.

"Let me guess, you're afraid of letting your 'big' sis see you busted up again?"

'Only because she was born first.' The black haired thought, huffing into his white star shaped bangs before saying. "Just pick me up when you're done, I'll be out front."

"No probleemo. See you in about an hour…hold you give Shizuru a message?" His partner asked.

"Call her yourself…I'm not a mobile messenger." Hiei said with irritation. If there was someone else he really wanted to avoid right now, it would be Kuwabara's sister Shizuru. When she had first met him, she flirted with him 'badly' until she found out he wasn't interested in her 'that way', so she decided he was 'safe' and flirted even more blatantly, thus driving him crazy with the teasing.

"It won't kill you, you owe me for doing the paperwork and besides… it'll give you something to do." He heard and was given the message before the phone went dead with a click.

Hiei hung up the receiver to the pay phone with a sigh and looked at the sea of people already in the emergency room waiting area. GENERAL was the busiest hospital in the whole metropolitan area and he felt a shiver run through his body just looking at the crowd.

Turning, he started walking down the first hospital corridor he came to, feeling the need for space.

Several mindless minutes later, he found himself in the main part of the hospital and decided to deliver Kuwabara's message to, 'a hum', get it over with. Going to the front information desk, he asked what floor Shizuru Kuwabara was working on.

"She's on the second floor today, Hiei." The young volunteer replied with a broad grin on her face.

"Thanks, Juri." He said, turning to head towards the nearby elevators, totally unaware of her snickering as she watched him walked away. Luck was with him, for when he hit the elevator's call button, one of the elevators opened.

"Typical, I have all the time in the world and the elevator's here instantly." He muttered.

Stepping in the elevator, he mashed the button with a big two on it. What felt like a few days of agonizing Muzak later, he finally stepped out on the second floor, to see Shizuru standing at the nurse's station. "Oh goodie, even more good luck." He muttered sarcastically.

"Hey Shizuru." He called out, approaching her.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little dark one." She said, smiling with 'that look' passing through her brown eyes.

"Kuwabara wanted me to give you a message." He said, inwardly groaning at the oncoming assault.

"Oh and just where is the button to push to hear this message." She cooed, playing with the ends of her long brown hair.

Rolling his eyes, he just knew in his heart his partner had done this to him deliberately and vowing some type of revenge, he said. "Look, he said he'll get the ceiling fan up tomorrow, it's our day off."

"Thanks for the message and since you're off as well. I guess it's too much to ask if you'll come over and help big bro put it up." She was still cooing. Shizuru was Kuwabara's much older sister, but because he was bigger than her, she called him 'big bro'. She finally seemed to notice his shirt, but her eyes got big when she saw his arm, which was bandaged from hand to upper arm in white gauze. "I'd heard you made another rescue again without waiting for back up, but I didn't realize you were visiting with the emergency room personal again." She said with concern.

"No, I can't help and it's nothing, just a few scratches and a few stitches." He'd also gotten another tetanus shot, but that was a given. Two more and his next one was free.

"Well, I must say that red head they brought in is something… Shizuru Minamino, it has such a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She was looking to the ceiling with a daydream look in her eyes.

"You've seen him?" Hiei's mouth dropped, why would he care if she saw the red head? It wasn't like he ever really knew what happened to people once he'd rescued them. They had an annual event where they got the victims together with the rescue squad, so the people could meet their 'rescuer'. Amazingly, the black haired had more important things to do, or was sick with the 'blue' flu that day, thus he never attended. Truthfully he didn't want to remember all the rescues and fatalities. It was his job, nothing more.

"I'm his nurse for this shift." She replied.

"Ho...(gulp)…How's he doing?" Hiei asked, remembering those big 'pretty' green eyes and that soft, shy, maybe it was sly, smile.

"They sedated him and took him down for an MRI this morning, but he's awake now. He has a bruised spine so he needs to remain flat on his back. They won't be able to give a better diagnosis until the swelling's gone down, but they think the spinal cord is intact. He's experiencing some numbness in his legs, though that's normal given the injury. Add in a few bruised ribs and you have one 'unhappy' camper." She shrugged.

Seeing how the black haired was taking in the information like a sponge, she added. "Would you like to see him?"

"What?" Crimson eyes blinked.

"I know it's not quite visiting hours, but I can make an exception for you…if you want." She said.

"No…that's…okay." He went to turn and leave, only to be stopped by her hand grabbing his left elbow.

"Come on, he hasn't had any visitors yet, I'm sure he'll enjoy the company." She began guiding him around the nurse's station.

"What about his family, we're they not notified?" He asked, for some reason letting her 'drag' him down the corridor.

"We were only able to contact his mother and apparently she's in an 'assisted' living facility, so she can't come to see him." She answered. "She's been calling almost every hour though." She muttered absently under her breath.

"What about friends, co-workers….?" He tried to ask as they stopped in front of the door to room 212.

"His boss called and asked about his condition, other than that, no one's called or stopped by." She said. "Just step in and say 'hi'. I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you…again." She opened the door and gave a shove to his shoulder, laughing softy at the death glare she received as the door closed behind him.

The room was dark, except for the morning sun coming through the partially opened curtains.

Fighting the urge to turn around and leave, he took a deep breath and stepped closer to the bed. Kurama was laying completely flat on his back, white sheet pulled up to his gown covered chest. Red hair fanned out along the sides of his neck and his right arm was taped to a pillow with an IV running out the crook, along with one in the back of the hand, both had fluids running through them. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be resting comfortably.

Deciding to leave so as to not wake him, he went to turn, but before he took a step, he heard a soft. "Hello."

Turning back, he said softly. "Sorry to wake you."

"Oh…it's you…my Hero." The red head smiled, it was warm and welcoming.

Hiei gulped (bad habit). 'How can someone who's obviously in so much pain, smile like that?'

The man he had come to know as Kurama turned his head to the side, his eyes narrowing as he seemed to be studying the small frame. Hiei was wearing a nurse's scrub, decorated with the characters from the Disney movie 'The Fox and the Hound.' The shirt was 'on-loan' to him by an ER nurse after she found out his bloody shirt had been thrown in the 'hazardous waste' bin when his arm was treated.

"Nice shirt." Kurama commented.

"My other one was deemed 'hazardous' so……" He shrugged, no big.

At that remark, green eyes looked to his bandaged arm. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked with concern.

Looking down at his arm, Hiei looked back to the red head. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"You got hurt because I was running late." Kurama had focused back on the ceiling.

He shrugged again, not really knowing what to say. "I've been worse and we all run late sometimes." He finally said.

"I was being stupid." The red head muttered, biting his bottom lip.

"We all do that sometimes, too." Hiei showed a soft smile, meaning it to be a joke.

Cold green eyes turned to look at him. The change in demeanor caught Hiei by surprise.

"Did it put them in needless danger, or cause them harm?" He was asked in all seriousness.

"Look…it was an accident, no one got seriously hurt and you'll be fine in a few weeks." Hiei tried to reason.

"I hope." Was the reply.

Confused, but trying to sound up beat, Hiei said. "You hope? You're going to be fine. You'll be up and about before you know it."

Kurama nodded, looking back to the ceiling. "Can…can I ask you a question?"

This also caught the black haired by surprise. "Sure…I guess." He shrugged.

"The nurse had me sign a permission form to do some blood work. I was a little out of it at the time, but I remember her mentioning the words HIV and AIDS, is that…is that standard testing?" Green eyes blinked then shifted to look at him.

"You should ask your doctor." Hiei said. Confused as to why he would be asked something like that.

"He wouldn't tell me, just said it was a precaution." Kurama was still looking at him. "Is it because you were bleeding?"

"Yes…I wasn't wearing protective gear, otherwise I probably would 'not' have gotten cut and also….I wasn't wearing gloves while I was treating you." Hiei answered truthfully.

"Are you being tested as well?" The red head seemed curious.

"Yes, I have to have a test every six months no matter what, its part of the job." He stated.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about from me, I'm clean." Kurama said, giving a slight nod.

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?" Hiei couldn't help but let out a growl.

"Nothing, I just assumed you'd want to know I'm clean. You must worry about it all the time, dealing with what you do." Kurama commented.

"Actually, I don't let it bother me." Hiei crossed his arms, still agitated, though he slightly cringed at the pulling on the stitches.

Kurama had focused back on the ceiling. "Well, I guess that can be looked at as a good and bad thing. You never know now-a-days about people you get involved with……." He was cut off.

"Look….I don't know what you're getting at, but just because I'm gay doesn't mean I willingly or intentionally risk myself to infection or wish to infect anyone else." His nostrils were flaring with irritation towards the red head, but it quickly turned inward as he berated himself for spilling his secret.

"I see…." The green eyes had gone wide, but Hiei didn't see them as he had turned to walk out the door.

Shizuru was standing nearby talking to another nurse when she saw the short storm roll out of the room. He no doubt would have taken the door off its hinges had it not been for the automatic door closer. She watched him stomp off in the other direction before excusing herself to check on her patient.

a)a)a)a

Hiei began walking aimlessly around the hospital. Several of the nurses looked like they wanted to say 'hi', but one look at the small thunder cloud and they suddenly had an important task to do.

He eventually found himself outside the hospital's atrium and walked in. Going to the first empty bench he could find, he collapsed in the seat with a hiss as his arm started burning. "Damn stitches." He muttered, trying to get his arm to relax.

'Crossing your arms with stitches, oh that was brilliant.' He thought. 'Maybe I should have kept the sling.' But, image that, he'd thrown it in the nearest trashcan after being released.

Finally getting his arm to relax, he sat back and started thinking about what had just transpired. Why had he done that, why was he always on the defensive and most of all, why did he always stick his foot in his mouth? The red head was only asking an honest question and seemed to only want an honest answer that no one would give him.

He forced himself to calm down by taking in the scenery. It was a beautiful space, lots of trees, bushes and numerous flowers took up the entire room. It had a small paved path with various benches placed at intervals along the way. It was a gardener's paradise.

Suddenly the black haired began beating his forehead with the palm of his hands. 'Why did I do that…? Stupid, stupid, stupid.' He thought, finally leaving his face in his hands as he replayed the scene over and over again. 'He didn't mean anything, why did I get so agitated?'

He didn't know how long he sat there, berating himself, until he finally convinced himself to let it go. He would, in all probability, never see Kurama again, so why dwell on it. When he finally did look up, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to see a large red rose bush growing just off to the side of him. Thinking of the long red hair, he found himself entranced by the deep red velvet color and subconsciously reached out to touch it. "Ow." He softly cried out, jerking his hand back. Looking at his fingers, he saw a dot of blood forming on the index one.

"Guess I deserved that." He muttered, putting the finger in his mouth.

Catching the large clock on the far wall near the exit, he immediately headed out.

'Damn, Kuwabara's probably waiting.'

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews….

Chapter 4

Hiei rushed through the hospital and went to cut through the main lobby to the front, when he spotted Kuwabara talking to Juri.

"Hey." He said as he approached.

"Hey back, I was just talking Juri into paging you." Kuwabara said. "Thanks Juri." He added as they turned to head out. He had long since quit asking if his partner was alright, for he was sick of having his head bitten off.

"No Problem, Kuwabara." She said, watching both men's butts as they walked out. "It was entirely my pleasure." She mused as she went back to typing with a wide grin on her face.

The men were chatting amicably as they headed towards the truck.

"Hn…they finally got you." Hiei smirked, stopping as he saw that Kuwabara had parked illegally as usual.

"Whatta you talking about?" Kuwabara said as he too stopped. "Oh nuts." He spewed as he noticed the tow truck parked next to his vehicle.

Putting on a burst of speed, he rushed over with a look of genuine fear on his face as he saw a tall blonde haired man in coveralls walking out from behind the white truck.

"Hey Kuwabara." The tow truck operator drawled. "Did ya know you're missing your rear bumper?"

"Yeah Zeru…..that wasn't my fault, blame Urameshi." Kuwabara answered, almost growling.

"You know you're not supposed to be parking here." The tow truck driver informed, not paying attention to the man's answer.

"Yeah I know man, but I was only in there a minute…..had to hunt Hiei down." He said, motioning with his thumb and glaring at the black haired, who just stood back out of the way with a strange grin on his face.

"Heyya Hiei." Zeru gave a wave, noticing the small figure, readdressing the taller figure, he said. "That's all and good, but you know once I'm called, I hafta tow someone."

"Yeah, I know that. You're just doing your job. Can I at least get my phone out of the truck though?" Kuwabara replied, opening the driver's door.

"As I was sayin, I gotta tow 'someone' and that Mercedes over there 'is' illegally parked…. I guess that was the car they called me about." Zeru said, nudging his head to indicate the car behind him.

Hiei and Kuwabara looked over his shoulder to see a black Mercedes parked in the doctor's lot. The car was just past the white line into the next parking space.

"Isn't that Doctor Toguro's car?" Hiei snorted with a look of disbelief on his face.

"If you say so." Zeru said.

"Hah! That ass is probably the one who called on me. He's hated me… like forever. Thanks Zeru, you're the best." The orange haired said.

"Don't sweat it. Just stay outta the doctor's lot for awhile. By the by, we still on for the big game?" Zeru asked with a hopeful gleam on his face.

"You know it. The widescreen's mounted to the wall and I just got the new fridge in the den…its stocked and ready…you're still coming, right?" Kuwabara's voice had gone from happy to serious.

"Yeah, damn straight, now that's what I'm talking about. Now skedaddle outta here." Zeru said, turning his back.

"Skedaddlen." Kuwabara said as he and Hiei jumped in the truck. After a few false starts, it finally started and they made their way out of the parking lot.

"Damn, I thought you had finally pushed it one to many times. You've got to be the luckiest man on earth." Hiei noted, watching out the back window as the tow truck driver hitched up the Mercedes.

"Nahh, not lucky, I'm just the only one in our fantasy football league with a widescreen TV." Kuwabara howled, drum tapping the steering wheel.

"I just can't believe your luck with this truck. Heaven forbid something happen to it." Hiei commented, turning to face front. "I just hope to be there the day it does."

"And what the hell you mean by that? Don't 'ever' talk about 'my baby' like that." Kuwabara said, completely in shock over his partner's comment about something bad happening to his truck.

"Someday this thing's going to get its just dessert." Hiei stated. "Probably get T'd by a trash truck or something." He added as he looked out the side window.

Kuwabara shuddered and his eyes glazed over for a second as his head turned slowly to face his partner. In a flat tone, he said. "Don't say things like that."

Hearing the flat tone, Hiei turned to see his partner's pale face and he blundered out. "Shit Kuwabara, sorrrry…shit you and this truck." The look on the man's face was actually spooking him. "Yukina must be jealous."

"Just don't doom say the truck." Kuwabara stated firmly. His eyes already back on the road.

"Anal much?" Hiei muttered, looking back out the side window.

The pair fell unusually quiet as Kuwabara looked straight ahead, a hand lovingly stroking the steering wheel while Hiei stared out the side window, his thoughts out of order, yet for some reason bouncing more and more around the red head.

When Hiei finally looked back to the front, they had stopped and there were five cars ahead of them. 'What the….' He thought, looking to ask Kuwabara where they were when he saw those familiar arches of McDougal's. "God Kuwabara, what are we doing here?" He asked through a groan.

"Hey man, I just pulled an all-nighter. I usually drop you off first, but since I had to pick you up at the hospital, again…you'll just have to deal with it, besides a big boy like me needs his energy."

"Energy, shit, your cholesterol will be in the high 3 digits, to bad your IQ isn't."

"We all can't be pansy ass vegetarians…me need meat." Kuwabara said, thumbing his chest like Tarzan.

"Then why did you stop here, there's more meat between your ears."

The fight was cut short as it was Kuwabara's turn at the speaker. Pulling almost a foot past the vocal box, he opened the door and looked back.

"You haven't fixed the driver's window yet?" Hiei exasperated, rolling his eyes.

Before Kuwabara could say anything, the speaker blurts. "Hey Kuwabara, you want the usual."

"Yeah, that sounds good." He answered.

Hiei just stared at the box as if a head had popped out of it. "How the hell do they know it's you?" But then the rest of what the box said filtered through. "Wait, you have a usual?"

"Yeah, of course, the super supreme western omelet with bacon, three types of cheese and a hash brown patty….oh and it comes with special red chili sauce." Kuwabara proudly announced.

Hiei actually turned green. "Gross, why don't you just slap a layer of rendered pork fat on a biscuit, it would be healthier?"

"Hey, it comes sandwiched between garlic Texas toast…extra butter." Kuwabara said defensively.

The orange haired was enjoying watching his now green partner when the speaker blurts out. "So it's the usual, one super supreme western and large coffee."

Hiei pulled as far away from Kuwabara as he could, his eyes shifting back and forth to the floor as if contemplating jumping out the rust hole between his feet.

"Umm, make it a large OJ instead." Kuwabara yelled back.

"You got it. See you at the window." The speaker replied.

Kuwabara turned to Hiei with a smile. "See, OJ, its good for you."

The black haired swallowed hard. "Yeah… sure….the acid will help rinse the grease out of your stomach and into your colon for processing." And he had to swallow again at the thought.

"Damn, some people are impossible to please." Kuwabara huffed, closing the door so he could pull forward behind the line of cars.

Kuwabara was still enjoying watching Hiei turn various shades of green, when his cell phone rang. The tune to Radar Love filled the air.

"Yukina's calling…probably sensed you were here." Hiei smirked.

"Shhhh." His partner warned, fishing out his phone. "Hey Yukina, what can your soldier of love do for you?"

Hiei heard squawking from the phone, as Kuwabara held the device several inches from his ear.

"What?" He called out. (Squawk, squawk) "What about Shizuru….a redhead…what red head….oh yeah….okay…..huhum…..huhum….WHAT…really….you're serious…….huhum………"

With each passing word, Hiei slumped further in his seat. "SHIT." He muttered. 'Figures Shizuru would call Yukina.'

"Okay, okay…I'll be home soon." Kuwabara had pulled up to the pickup window as he talked and opened his driver's door.

"That will be 5.50." The teller said.

"What….no sweetheart, I'm not at McDougal's." Kuwabara tried to sound innocent.

Suddenly an evil light appeared in Hiei's eyes and he leaned over a ways.

Seeing this, Kuwabara shook his head, pleading with his eyes.

"Kuwabara, tell the attendant he got my order wrong, I wanted extra chili sauce." Hiei said loudly while showing a rare, yet evil, smile on his face.

He heard over the phone. "YOU ARE THERE….!" Causing the man to pull the phone far away from his ear as the anger in her voice came across. Kuwabara just stared raw hate at Hiei while the phone literally shook in his hand. When the voice died down, he placed the phone back to his ear. "Look Yukina, I'll be home soon…love you, gotta go, bye-bye." He quickly hung up and threw the phone on the dashboard.

"I HATE you!!" He finally addressed his partner after he had handed over the money.

"Just payback for having me take that message to Shizuru." Hiei quirked.

Kuwabara turned to the teller as he was handed his food. "Hey Rinku, your mother let you get the job."

"Yeah and let me tell you, it pays a lot better than cutting your grass." The boy smiled.

"Hey, instead of OJ, give me the coffee, 2 creams, 3 sugars." Kuwabara said as he was handed his change.

"No problem." The boy said, disappearing then returning with a large coffee cup. He waited until the drink was taken before handing over the creams and sugars.

"Thanks." Kuwabara said.

The ride home consisted of watching Kuwabara eat with one hand, hold hot coffee with the other and basically drive with his knees. It also consisted of the orange haired asking questions, between bites of course.

"Alright, who (chew, chew, swallow) pissed in your corn flakes?"

"Nobody." Hiei growled, looking out the side window so he wouldn't have to watch his partner eat. "You need a feed bag?" He muttered when he heard his partner chomping at the bit.

The orange haired didn't seem to hear him or chose to ignore it, for he kept on talking. "No, (shallow) something happen this morning. Shizuru's all upset about her patient, that red head you saved and so sis called Yukina." He remarked, removing more wrapping from his sandwich.

"It was nothing, just a misunderstanding." Hiei said, still looking out the side window, hoping the subject would be dropped.

"Why did you go see her anyways?" Kuwabara asked.

"You wanted me to give her that 'oh so important message' remember oaf." Hiei snapped back.

(Chewing) "No…not my sister… (swallow)…the red head." Kuwabara stated.

"She's a he." Hiei stated firmly.

"Oh….sorry….I didn't get a good look at her…um…him." Kuwabara back pedaled.

Silence followed until Kuwabara said. "Well…?"

"Well what?" Hiei replied.

"Why did you go see the red head, you never do follow-up's on anybody you've rescued, why now?"

"Your sister practically shoved me in the door….he was awake….it wasn't like I had a choice." Hiei's voice was rising as he tried to defend his side of what had taken place.

"Chill." His partner said, taking his waste and tossing it with the junk behind the seats, 'hiding the evidence.'

"I….he….it was a stupid question…..but a fair one…." Hiei was still trying to get his side across.

"ALRIGHT!" Kuwabara yelled, but lowered his voice when he saw Hiei's jaw clamp shut. "I get it. You need to get over it and quit assuming people know and will hold it against you."

They turned onto the street the Kuwabara's lived on.

"Take me home." Hiei said with fear in his voice as he saw Yukina's vehicle in the driveway.

"Sorry, 'big' sis said she needs to talk to yah." Kuwabara actually sounded like he was sorry.

"Damn." Hiei muttered. He really needed to get his car fixed. A picture of Kurama came to mind, strapped in the litter and they were holding hands. He had joked about parts for his Sprite. "Ohnnn." He groaned. 'The red head said he knew where I could get parts.' He remembered.

"You okay?" Kuwabara asked as he pulled into a dead grassy spot beside his wife's green Honda Odyssey van, which was taking up the center of a two car paved driveway.

"I'm fine!" He snapped, but then said. "Sorry, just tired." Reaching out the open window to open the door, he stepped out and slammed it. Heading to the house, he saw his sister standing on the front porch.

Kuwabara just shrugged and got out to follow.

Yukina stepped off the porch, walking towards the pair like the Greek goddess of vengeance.

Kuwabara quickly looked left then right. "Kido, hey man your home, do you still need help with that riding lawn mower." He hollered, seeing his neighbor and his opportunity to escape.

"Oh hey Kuwabara, sure do, you got the time?" Kido answered, though stared at Yukina.

"Yeah, be right over…Yukina honey, I'll be back in a minute." He said. Though really thinking. 'Kuwabara exits stage right.'

Hiei put every iota of pity into his eyes as he watched Kuwabara scamper away, but his partner carefully refrained from looking at him or his wife.

"Brother!!" Yukina said and Hiei was sure the sun dimmed just a little. "What have you done?" She started, but then she suddenly smiled. "Come inside, we'll talk."

'I'm certain flies hear the same thing, just before the end.' Hiei thought, as he marched dejectedly to what he knew was his impending doom.

He walked through the front door, where he peeled off his work boots before following her down a small hallway to the family room.

"Why do you act the way you do!" Yukina stated like a mother hen. "Oh, do you want something to drink?" She then chimed, that smile back in place.

Hiei looked at her as if she had spun her head 180 degrees. In fact, he would swear in court that she had.

"Yeah, some tea." He muttered, as he passed her to step into the room.

As she left to make the tea, he slumped hard onto the couch, letting out a big sigh and placing his head in his hands. He was tired, sore and could not get his thoughts in order. The red head said he knew where he could get parts. Was it worth going back and seeing if he could get the information, or should he just write it off? Laying down on the couch, he crossed his ankles and laid his arms loosely on his waist.

Sometime later Yukina came back carrying a tray. "So brother, what was the fight about with Shizuru's patient?" When she heard no response, she said. "What was his name again, Shuihhi, Schuwegie?"

When she still didn't get a response, she placed the tray on the coffee table before sitting on the edge of it to look at her brother. "Brother….?" She said again, but realized he was dead to the world. "Hnnnn brother, this isn't over." She mused, taking the afghan off the loveseat and laying it over his legs. "Sleep well." She whispered, kissing him on the forehead before heading off in search of Kuwabara. Stalking a new victim since her prey had escaped, for now. A smile played across her lips.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews……..

Chapter 5

Hiei gently pushed opened the door, it was eerily dark, but there were patches of sunlight showing through something dense. His nose was immediately assaulted with the intense smell of some flower and upon closer examination he realized rose vines were growing everywhere. For a brief moment he thought he'd walked into the hospital's atrium, but then he saw an empty hospital bed in the middle of the room.

"Umm, hello." He said and heard it echo back.

"Hiei…come in. Do you like my flower?" A soft voice said.

The voice had come from the left side of the room, but Hiei's view was blocked by a growth of vine. Taking a deep breath, he walked around to see Kurama standing near the window, looking the picture perfect of health. The red hair was longer than he'd remembered. It cascaded down the back to stop at the tail bone providing the man with some modesty even though he was wearing a hospital gown that tied in the back. The crimson eyes still caught a glimpse of pale flesh underneath the thin fabric as the lush red hair swayed, as if a soft breeze was in the room. His breath began to come much faster as he felt his loins suddenly become painful at the sight of such a figure.

"Do you like my flower?" Kurama asked again, turning his head to face him with a whimsical smile. Hiei noticed the once dull green eyes were shiny and sparkling with life. At his side, the red head was gently cupping a rose in his hands, still attached to its vine.

It was the largest rose Hiei had ever seen, nearly six inches in diameter and the color was of such a dark red, it almost appeared black. He tried to speak, but when he went to move his lips, no words would come out, he was completely stunned.

"Come here, you can get a much better view." Kurama said as he turned with the rose, granting the black haired a stunning view.

Walking like a zombie, Hiei was totally unaware of even moving as his whole attention was riveted towards the sight of not just the flower, but of the man before him.

As he neared, Kurama added. "It's so soft and delicate. Don't you just want to lay your hands on it?" He smiled a knowing smile, then let go of the rose so he could place his hands on the black spiky hair. "This is also soft." The red head muttered as his fingers gently played with the tips of the white star burst before combing the hair with the rest of his hand.

Hiei could feel his heart in his throat and was paralyzed with sensation, he almost felt like a cat and even imaged if he could purr, he would have. Kurama was saying something, but his brain didn't register it.

"Hiei." He finally heard. The red head's face was moving closer to his and he could feel his lingering breath. "Are you listening to me?" The voice seemed to have its own purr.

"Are you listening to me?" Kurama repeated with a little more sternness in his alto voice, his pale lips nearly brushing Hiei's, leaving the black haired nearly insane with a strange tingling.

"HIEI! Are you listening to me?" Someone yelled, causing the small frame to leap nearly a foot off the couch.

"What?!" He growled, turning to the side, facing the back of the couch in an attempt to hide the pressure in his pants.

"I said, do you want anything to eat, it's nearly five." Yukina replied.

"Wh…at!" Hiei stammered, jumping up into a sitting position, only to place his hands in his lap. "I'm late for work. Why didn't you wake me earlier?" He said more calmly.

"Kazuma said you were on medical leave and had the day off, so I let you sleep." She answered.

"Medical leave…hn….its just stitches." He grumbled.

"Kazuma told me to tell you." Yukina cleared her throat and trying to mimic her husband voice, said. "Captain Urameshi has put Hiei on medical leave and told me that if he got within 100 ft of the precinct, he would put Hiei on Grade School duty so fast…" She stopped and began to blush. "I can't repeat the rest."

"Damn Urameshi." Hiei muttered. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Hiei, what's Grade School duty?" Yukina asked, watching her brother stand and head towards the door.

"You get to put on that stupid dog outfit and teach kids that burning alive is not a good thing." He replied, shuttering as he remembered the two times he ever had to do it, one was an initiation thing and the other was because he'd ticked Yusuke off.

"You mean Stop/Drop/and Roll Dog…Kazuma loves him." She smiled.

"He would." He muttered as he left the room.

a)a)a)a

Hiei's left hand fumbled with the shampoo bottle, managing to squeeze some out on his head before fumbling to put it back on the shelf. He was holding his bandaged right arm between the liner and the decorative outer shower curtain, trying in vain not to get his arm too wet. (Doctors orders, no getting stitches/ bandages wet for 48 hours) At least it beat having them in his rear, he mused to himself, absently running a soapy hand across the pale scar on his right butt cheek.

'And I'll never tell anyone how I got it.' He thought.

He was trying to hurry, but found himself thinking about the weird dream and why he felt the way he did about the red head. He barely knew the man, but felt, for some reason, sorry for him. No other rescues had made him feel this way and he cursed Shizuru for making him go into the room in the first place. The accident had been the red head's fault, so why feel sorry for him. He'd always told himself there were two types of accidents, the one that people had because of their own stupidity and the ones they caused others to have because of their stupidity. Kurama's was defiantly the first one and even took a step into the second.

Chalking the dream up to just being tired, he let it go and went to rinse the rest of the soap out of his hair. Just as he was about to turn off the water, he felt something soft draped over his right hand. Clearing the water from his face, he looked to see a fluffy white towel through the clear liner.

"A little privacy please." He growled, quickly pulling the towel in and wrapping it around his waist before stepping out.

"Don't be silly brother. I've seen you naked almost your whole life. I used to change your dirty diapers you know." She giggled when she saw the look on her brother's face.

"Bullsh't." Hiei gawked. "We're the same age." He said, pushing past her to go find some clean clothes.

"I'm five minutes older." She stated.

Hiei paused with his back to her and bent his left elbow up to his side. He then went to bend four fingers on the hand, but before the gesture could be made, Yukina's index finger beat him to it.

"DON'T even THINK about it mister!" She warned.

Not looking back, he dropped the arm and walked out.

Still smiling, she picked up the dirty discarded clothes off the floor. Holding up the nurse's scrub shirt, she hollered out. "And who do I owe a 'thank you' to this time?"

"Koto." Was the returned answer.

"I'll wash it and return it by this weekend." She told herself, placing it in the hamper before walking into the spare bedroom to see Hiei slipping a shirt over his head. "Don't forget your clean laundry." She said, pointing to the large trash bag on the bed.

"Can you take me home?" Hiei asked, feeling like a child asking to be taken home after attending a sleepover.

"Kazuma had Touya pick him up. He said you can take the truck. Just don't forget to pick him up for work day after tomorrow." She said the last part sternly.

"Thanks." Hiei said, grabbing the bag of clothes and heading out. "I'll try to forget" He muttered.

"You will not, Hiei Jaganshi." Yukina stated firmly.

Hiei only smirked.

Passing through the kitchen, he saw the twins at the table and gave them a nodded 'hi.' They gave him muttered 'hi's' in return and both seemed to be looking a little green. They were supposed to be eating, but it looked more like they were painting the plates with their forks instead.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat." She called out, following him to the foyer, where he was putting on his boots.

"No….. I'll pick something up." He said. Yukina had never been a good cook and with the way the kids were looking, he understood why Kuwabara ate out so much.

Stepping out onto the porch, Yukina said. "Oh by the way, Shizuru called again, she's still pretty upset with you." She paused and appeared to be waiting for an explanation.

As far as Hiei was concerned, she could stand there till the cows came home or until pigs fly, her choice. He did say. "Like I care." Before heading to the truck and throwing his clothes into the rolled down passenger window before getting in.

Yukina stayed on the porch with a grim look on her face.

Seeing the keys already in the ignition, he looked up in silent thanks and after a few false starts, he was able to put it in gear to back out.

He heard Yukina yell. "Oh, one more thing….be careful, Kazuma said something about the brakes, brake lights, something like that."

a)a)a)a

Driving around with no particular place in mind, though knowing he should head home. The black haired found himself heading towards the hospital instead. After several loops around the visitor's lot, he almost left, only to park in the same spot Kuwabara had earlier that day.

'What the hell am I doing here?' He sat there thinking, wondering what it was that drew him towards the red head. He could just run in and ask about the car parts and then leave. Telling himself he could do it because he wanted the car parts, but then 'would he be lying to himself?' Would the red head even want to talk to him? Does the man even remember saying he could get them? Maybe if he apologized for his demeanor, though that had never been one of his fortes. God sure did have a sense of humor? He sighed.

Finding his courage, he headed into the hospital and walked around aimlessly until his subconscious found him outside Kurama's room.

He stood there a few minutes, taking deep breaths and fighting the urge to walk away, before knocking lightly on the door. Pushing it open gently, he stepped over the threshold, only to see the red head sound asleep. Deciding not to wake him, he backed out, letting the door close quietly and let the urge to walk away consume him. It was for the best.

a)a)a)a

Green eyes opened and blinked several times in an attempt to get the drug induced sleep out.

'I hate pain medicine.' Kurama groaned in thought.

For some reason, the medicine the doctors were giving him for the swelling in his back made his vision blurry and caused nausea. All he could do was ask for his pain medicine and then sleep through the course of the medicine delivered through the IV. He didn't know if it was a good idea or not, as he hated the heavy feeling when he awoke. Not to mention the cotton wad feeling in his mouth. But it was better than the alternative, like dry heaving up the dinner he refused to eat.

Kurama blinked some more and began rubbing his eyes with his right hand when it suddenly dawned on him that his right arm was no longer taped to the pillow. Pausing at the realization, he studied the hand. The IV was gone and in its place was a small Band-Aid. The hand was swollen from all the forced fluids and felt numb, but he could use it now.

'I got my hand back.' Kurama smiled to himself.

He only had the IV in the crook of the arm and afraid of jinxing his good fortune, he placed his arm back on the pillow that was still there and used his left hand to continue rubbing his tired eyes.

Looking to a clock that was mounted straight ahead on the wall, in a place that really gave him no choice but to watch each ticking minute, he sighed. 'It's not even 8 pm yet. I guess I might as well see what's on TV.'

Kurama was not a big TV person, but he had to do something to pass the time. Reaching for the remote beside his left hand, he noticed something was off and saw out of the corner of his eye, a dark dressed figured sitting in the window.

The red head quickly recovered from the shock of someone in his room, not to mention sitting in his window and realized it was the man who had rescued him.

'What's he doing back here?' Kurama thought, studying the small frame who had his forehead resting on the glass. The black haired appeared to be engrossed with the light rain falling outside.

The red head was getting ready to say something, though not sure what, when the man turned. A flash of fear danced across the unusual crimson eyes, or maybe it was more of a surprise at being caught.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Hiei said, hopping off the window ledge, quickly composing himself.

"You didn't, I……" Kurama's voice caught in his throat, making him cough, leading to him wincing in pain from the action.

Hiei moved closer, concern plainly written on his face. "You okay….you want a nurse?" He asked, seeing pain cross the green eyes. Noticing the water on the side table, he poured some and presented the straw to the redhead's dry lips.

Taking a few big sips, Kurama gave a slight nod of thanks. "No… (hiss)….I just need to remember not to do that right now." He said through clenched teeth while squirming to get comfortable. Wanting to get the subject off his back, literally, he went to say. "Look…about earlier……"

Hiei cut him off. "I'm the one that needs to apologize." He said, holding up a hand when he saw the red head about to speak. "You asked a reasonable question and I ended up ranting about something that……" He paused to think of the right words.

Taking advantage of the pause, Kurama said. "I really don't care about your personal life." This earned him a cold stare. Realizing he should have stated that better, he continued. "I don't judge people on how they live their lives. I happen to be a very private person myself….I realized what I asked was inappropriate, but I will admit, I was scared and confused."

"It's normal, you were in a terrible accident and the doctors around here don't tell anyone sh…crap." Hiei managed to refrain from saying the other four letter word.

A soft smile came to the pale lips at the misstep. "Yes…well, I thank you for understanding and coming by to let me have a chance to apologize."

"Can I ask you a stupid question?" Hiei smirked, for he was curious and felt like he was owed an explanation.

Kurama seem to think about it for a moment before giving a slight nod.

"Why were you in such a hurry anyways? I mean you almost rear ended me and my partner, flying by and going through a red light….." Hiei asked.

"I had to get to a meeting, though it's not a good excuse for speeding." Kurama admitted. "My boss told me at the last minute that he needed me to go to a 'very' important meeting in his place. The deal had millions on the line." He looked to the ceiling and narrowed his eyes in thought. "I'll know tomorrow what the outcome was." He muttered.

"It's only money." Hiei said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Yes, I suppose it is, but the consequences….." Kurama stopped and looked to Hiei.

His pause was long enough that Hiei was about to ask if he was alright, when the red head continued. "Thank you again for the rescue and I'm truly sorry you got hurt over my stupid actions."

"No big deal." Hiei scuffed. "I would be out of a job if it weren't for stupid people." He paused for only a second. "Not saying you're stupid." He added, showing a soft smile.

Kurama chuckled. "Dually noted." _(Get the pun, dually: both instances)_

Hiei heard the red head's breath hitch. "You need to rest." He said, heading towards the door.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" The red head quickly asked, stopping the black haired.

Pausing at the door, Hiei answered. "Uh…no…not really…I have to come in and have my stitches looked at, but other than that, I have the day off."

"Well, if you would like to come back tomorrow, my boss will be bringing me my laptop and this hospital has WiFi, so if you would like, we can go 'car parts' surfing." Kurama said with a soft smile.

Hiei had completely forgotten about the car parts and just stood there frozen wondering why Kurama was still willing to help him.

Misinterpreting his pause, Kurama added. "That is if you still need them…..or want to come back." The last part was said softly.

"No….I mean YES……yes I'll stop in tomorrow." Hiei nodded and was just about to pull open the door when Shizuru pushed to get in.

"Oh Hiei, I didn't realize you were still in here." She smiled. "Visitation's over, but if you need to stay…….." She left the sentence open, batting her eyelashes. Apparently she was willing to forgive him since he'd come back.

"No, I need to get going." He answered.

"Okay." She said, walking over to her patient to address him. "I hear you didn't eat much of your dinner Mr. Minamino."

"Who in their right mind would eat that sh…crap?" Kurama said, rolling his eyes as his blood pressure was checked.

"And if you had a choice, what would you like." She joked, noting the results on her clip board.

"A western omelet from McDougal's sounds good." Kurama answered truthfully.

"You eat 'that' crap." Hiei said, spinning around and causing the two to look over at him, they hadn't realized he was still there.

"I usually watch what I eat. Control my portions and such, but a co-worker had me try some of hers and I must admit….they're a bane to my existence now." Kurama said with a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

Seeing the blush and thinking it looked kind of cute, Hiei smirked. "Let me guess, it's the special red sauce?"

"You like them too?" Red eyebrows rose.

"No, but my partner Kuwabara has the same strange cravings for them." Hiei answered.

"Big Bro has been eating them since they were first introduced." Shizuru said. "Frankly, I'm amazed he's still alive."

Getting a confused look from her patient, she added. "Kazuma's Hiei's partner and just happens to be my younger brother."

"Oh." Kurama said, not bothering to ask why she called him 'big bro' if he was her younger brother.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hiei said before walking out.

"Looks like you have a friend." Shizuru smiled.

"I hope so." Kurama muttered as the thermometer was stuck in his mouth.

a)a)a)a

Heading out to the parking lot, Hiei found his spirits rising, the rain had stopped and the red head was willing to help him find his car parts and he didn't even have to ask. He also did something he rarely does, he sincerely apologized. 'Maybe I'm being a little selfish.' He thought, thinking about the car parts again.

Coming around the corner, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a tow truck parked beside the white truck. Cursing his luck, he quickly headed over, only to see that it was not Zeru, but some other man, whose name was Suzuka or something like that.

"Um I can explain…." He started.

"Oh…hi, Hiei." The man said, looking up from his study of the rear of the truck. "Do you happen to know where Kuwabara is? He knows he's not supposed to park here."

"Actually um….." Thinking quickly, the black haired pulled out the keys. "He asked me to move it for him...he's tied up with paperwork."

"Well tell him he needs to stay out of the doc's lot for awhile. He can't keep pressing his luck." The man informed, walking over to his own vehicle. "And when you see him, tell him thanks for helping build the stage, the kids love my clown shows ….oh and tell him I hope to be there for the big game." The blond haired man got in the tow truck and drove off, leaving Hiei standing there completely dumbfounded.

'Does everyone in this town owe Kuwabara a favor?' He thought and went to get in the truck. Suddenly a jolt went through him. 'Oh god, I'm one of them.'

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews……..

Chapter 6

Hiei knocked lightly on the door, peeking in, he saw a nurse giving Kurama his morning check-up. The red head seemed to be doing a lot better as he was sitting up at a slight incline with a pillow behind his head and appeared to be chatting amiably with the nurse.

'He's able to sit up some, that's good.' The black haired thought. Stepping in, he said. "I thought you'd be awake." Hiei was more than aware of how the doctors woke you at the crack of dawn to do their morning rounds. The nurses were even worse and every one of them had the nerve to ask, 'Did you have a good night sleep?'

"Good morning Hiei." The nurse said, looking up from her clipboard.

"Morning Ruka." He acknowledged, though only nodded to Kurama, who in turn nodded back since there was a thermometer in his mouth, stopping any polite greeting from his pale lips.

"It's not visiting hours yet." She said, removing the thermometer from the man's mouth. "You really shouldn't be here." She finished, gathering her things.

"I know…I just wanted to drop something off. I need to get my arm looked at and I didn't know how long I'd be." Hiei said, looking to the red head.

Kurama's eyebrow rose as Hiei placed a McDougal's bag and a large orange juice on his bed tray next to his uneaten breakfast.

"Is that….?" Kurama stared.

"Yes." Hiei answered while looking to Ruka. "It's orange juice."

"Well since it's just orange juice….I'll let him have it." She smiled, walking towards the door. "Other than that, I didn't see a thing." She cooed, not looking back as she left.

The red head looked back and forth between the bag and Hiei.

"Well go on, I hope it's still hot." The black haired said.

"Thanks…" Kurama said softly, his hand shaking as he unwrap the larger than life sandwich.

"I don't blame you for not eating the hospital crap and besides, I figured one of these will give you enough fat, calories, sodium and cholesterol….it should hold you for days." Hiei smirked.

Kurama chuckled. "Touché….I hope you didn't go out of your way."

Hiei shrugged. "No….not really….I drive right by the place."

_(flashback)_

_Hiei pulled into the drive thru behind several cars. It felt like forever before it was his turn at the speaker box and only when he went to roll down the window did he remember it was broken._

"_Damn." He muttered. Thinking it would be a better to go in, he went to back up, only to have a car appear right on his bumper._

"_Oh this is just great." He groaned out._

_Having no choice now, he pulled forward almost a foot past the box and opened the door._

"_Hey Kuwabara, you want the usual?" The box called out._

_Remembering that was the western omelet, Hiei called back. "Yes, but with a large orange juice." _

"_Oh hi Hiei, I see Kuwabara's got you picking up for him now too, that'll be five-fifty…see yeah at the window."_

_Hiei just sat there dumbfounded. 'Too', just how many people does he have picking this crap up for him….than again…it has to be better than Yukina's cooking.' He mused._

_(end flashback)_

Kurama bit into the sandwich causing a flood of 'special' red sauce to ooze out. Using the back of a finger, the red head caught the pools on the corners of his mouth and then sucked it off with a moan. "Mmmmm, (swallow) that hits the spot." He sighed, sitting back and closing his eyes in bliss.

Hiei stood there with sweat forming on his brow, completely mesmerized as the scene played out. Snapping out of his trance, he said. "I'm glad….I need to go…I should be back in a couple of hours." He turned and headed towards the door.

"Don't want to be a witness?" Kurama smirked, taking another bite.

"I didn't see a thing." He said lightly with a nod, stepping out to leave the man to eat alone in bliss.

a)a)a)a

The black haired had been right, two hours later and he was finally heading back to Kurama's room.

Getting ready to knock, he paused as he heard a man's voice.

"Shuiichi, what am I to tell them, that you were stupid enough to get in an accident and can't walk so you can't be bothered with them right now." The man's voice was calm yet held resentment.

He couldn't make out Kurama's reply.

"I'll give you till the beginning of next week, if nothing else you can sit at your desk and deal with these people. You're lucky I was able to put off the meeting, but I don't know how long I can postpone. In the mean time since you'll be sitting here, don't count it as a vacation, I brought all your current files, you can at least get those taken care of." The man's voice was still calm, yet now bitter.

Leaning against the wall next to the door with his arms cross, Hiei watched the nurses look sadly at the red head's door as they walked by.

Ruka came around a corner. "Oh, hi Hiei." She acknowledged. Looking to the door, she said. "I take it he's still in there?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Prick." She muttered, but blushed when she saw Hiei's eyebrow rise. "I'm giving it five more minutes and if he doesn't leave….." She let the sentence drop, seeing another nurse motion her over.

Hearing the door open, Hiei pushed off the wall to see a man, with long black hair, wearing a black business suit, step out. The man was tall, lanky and very pale complected. The man blinked and addressed him. "Orderly, I think he needs assistance." Then strolled away, not even waiting for a reply.

"Hn." Hiei snarled. Walking over to the nurse's station, he asked Ruka to check on Kurama.

A few minutes later, she came out and said. "He's fine, just needed some help, you can go in now. I told him you were out here."

"Thanks." He said.

"Hello…." Kurama said, looking up when he saw the door open.

Hiei thought he saw fear in the green eyes, but it quickly changed to contentment when they saw it was him. "I take it THAT was your boss?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be him, Mr. Karasu." The red head said, looking back down to his lap.

"THE Mr. Karasu, the man's wealthier than Donald Trump." Hiei huffed. "You work for him?"

"Yes, I'm his personal assistant." Kurama said softly, still looking down.

"That must be some job…" Hiei said.

Kurama kept his head down and shrugged. "It's a job."

"Are you okay?" Hiei asked, trying to read the look on the red head's face.

"Sorry." Kurama said, taking a deep breath, he finally looked up. "I'm doing much better… how is your arm?" He asked, directing his attention to the clean white bandage adorning the man's arm.

'Okay, he obviously wants the subject dropped.' Taking the hint, Hiei shrugged. "It's healing."

"Good." Kurama nodded. "Could you hand me my bag over there and we'll get started on the search." He added, clearing the table.

"Sure." Hiei said, seeing a large satchel sitting in a chair by the door. Going over, he picked it up and noted how heavy it was. Knowing Kurama shouldn't be lifting heavy items. He sat it back down and unzipped the compartment containing the laptop. "Is this all you need?" He asked as he walked over and placed it on the table.

"Thank you, but could you look in the side pockets and get the mouse." Kurama didn't seem to mind that only his computer was brought over. "I never could get the hang of the touch pads."

Kurama attached the corded mini-mouse and booted up the machine, within a manner of minutes, it was up and running.

"Now, let's see." He said, typing away. "Do you need body, interior or engine parts?"

"Engine." Hiei answered, walking away to grab the chair and pull it over.

"Okay, do you want a rebuilt one or just need certain parts?" Kurama asked, still hacking away.

"Um, parts, but you think you could find a completely rebuild engine?" Hiei asked, his eyebrow arching with curiosity as he sat down.

"Hum." Kurama paused and thought for a moment. "A 1959, British Austin Healey Sprite, it's a very rare car, but I could….."

"You remembered that?" Hiei was taken aback.

Kurama's cheeks flushed and Hiei just couldn't help but stare. 'He looks so innocent when he does that.' He thought.

"I have good memory……it's a blessing and a curse." The red head admitted.

Several minutes of furious typing later, Kurama said. "Bingo, one rebuilt engine."

"No way!" Hiei said, completely in shock the man had found a whole engine. He leaned over the reclined man, placing his right arm behind red hair so he could read the computer screen.

Scanning, his eyes got wider, if that was possible. "I can't believe…..you found…." Crimson eyes turned to come face to face with green ones. They were so close, he could feel breath. "Um….sorry…" Hiei muttered, pushing back and taking his seat.

"It's okay." Kurama muttered back, he had broken the eye contact first by looking at the keyboard.

After a moment of silence, the red head said. "Did you note the price?"

"Yeah, put it's in pounds. I don't know…." Hiei shrugged.

Kurama looked to the ceiling. "Let me think…..last time I noted the rate of exchange was……hum…works out to around twenty-eight hundred US Dollars…or there about." He said, looking to the black haired.

"That's all?" Hiei said, still shocked.

"Well, I'm sure it's a lot to someone." Kurama shrugged.

They sat in silence while Hiei thought about it and Kurama did some more reading.

"Oh, it says here it was rebuilt using several of the different models….so it is refurbished." Kurama looked to Hiei as he told him the information.

The black haired bit his lip, thinking. "No then….I really want authentic parts for the year. I only need a few, but they are the hardest to find."

"Okay then, tell me what you need." Kurama poised his fingers over the keys, giving the man a firm nod to spill it.

Hiei chuckled and started listing the parts.

a)a)a)a

A couple hours later, the two were still talking, though there had been pauses of dead silence that both hadn't seemed to mind. Hiei would notice the green eyes closed and would just sit there quietly, and well, watch. He didn't know if the man had fallen asleep, but he was content to just wait until the red head spoke. The parts had long been found and ordered, all thanks to the red head and Hiei had never felt so, well giddy, would be a good word. He was usually not a people person and avoided others, even at work, except for Kuwabara. He was his partner after all, not to mention his brother-in-law. But the red head was easy to talk to, seemed intelligent, polite and well, all around nice. Kurama had even asked about the car and the black haired had found him self bragging. Something he didn't do often.

"So once I get the fenders back from the paint shop that will be it." Hiei said, finishing up his tale.

"Sounds nice, I'd like to see it…" A yawn finally escaped. "Sorry…sometime." Kurama replied, covering his mouth, a little embarrassed.

Now noticing the dark circles under the eyes, Hiei blathered. "Sh"t, look at the time. I'm sorry, you must be exhausted."

"I am a little tired." Kurama said with a soft smile "But I really enjoyed the company…it was nice…to have something to talk about besides work." He admitted, looking down.

"I'm glad……but you need rest, so I'll get out of here. Thanks again for finding the parts. I'd almost given up hope….." Hiei said.

"Before you go…" The red head looked back up.

"Yes." The black hair paused, blinking.

"Could you please get the cord and plug the laptop in?" The Kurama asked.

"Sure." Hiei replied and did as the red head asked. The cord was not long enough so he moved the computer to the nightstand. He was almost to the door, when he heard.

"See you tomorrow?" It was said softly, though tinted with hope.

The black haired paused, thinking. 'Why not?' Remembering the guy didn't have anyone coming to see him, he said. "Okay, but I won't be able to stop by until later in the evening."

"That would be perfect." Kurama smiled and then smirked. "I'm obviously not going anywhere."

Hiei smirked back, but added a nod before walking out and was immediately approached by Ruka.

"I was just coming to run you out, he needs to rest." She said.

"That's why I'm leaving." Hiei said. "Can I ask how's he doing?"

She looked at the man who appeared to be in good spirits. "You know I can only talk to family members." She stated, crossing her arms.

The statement didn't seem to faze the black haired. "I just wanted to know if he was healing, you don't have to give me details." He said, putting a little pout to his lips.

Okay, so she couldn't resist the pout. "The swelling is gone, though he is still experiencing some numbness. The physical therapist will test his walking in a day or so and don't quote me, but I see him going home by the end of the week." She informed.

"That's good." Hiei smiled and started to walk away. "And thanks." He called back over his shoulder, raising a hand.

Ruka noticed the spring in the man's step. Smiling, she called out. "Someone's found a friend."

The black haired replied before stepping around the corner. "I hope so."

a)a)a)a

However, over the next couple of days, Hiei was just unable to visit. When he finally got the chance, he knocked and pushed opened the door, only to see the room empty.

End chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you(s) to all my reviewers…especially my loyal readers….. Without your words and sometimes encouragement, I would have probably deleted my account well before now….. I am glad many of you are enjoying this…… :)

Chapter 7

_However, over the next couple of days, Hiei was just unable to visit. When he finally got the chance, he knocked and pushed opened the door, only to see the room empty._

He stood there kicking himself for not being able to come sooner. A late run had tied him up the one night and he didn't get back to the station until well after hospital visiting hours. If he had stopped by the hospital, the nurse on duty might have let him in for a few minutes, but he was dirty and exhausted and no doubt the man would have been asleep anyways, so he went home. The second night had him tied up with monthly paperwork and he had tried to push it off on Kuwabara, but the man wouldn't budge. He never thought to call.

Letting the door close, he was getting ready to walk away when he heard. "Hi Hiei, haven't seen you in a few days." He turned to see Shizuru.

"Hey….I gotta get going." He really didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Aren't you going to stay and visit?" She asked.

"I have things to do." He said, not really wanting to listen to her ask why he didn't come with her brother to install the ceiling fan.

"I think he was hoping you'd return." She said, stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" He turned with wide eyes and just stood there.

"No one's been by since you left, his boss has been back once, though he's a bastard so I far as I'm concerned, he doesn't count." She said.

"Then where….?" He almost choked. The room was clean, it had that disinfect smell and the bed was made with fresh sheets. He thought for sure the man had been released.

She smirked. "He's down in physical therapy. He's been doing well and will more than likely go home day after tomorrow." She paused. "You should go on down, you know where it is, right? Keiko's with him so you know she won't mind."

"Thanks." He muttered.

Shizuru smiled, watching him walk away.

a)a)a)a

Walking into the physical therapy wing, Hiei maneuvered his way through the large gym type room. Patients of every age, from young children to senior citizens, were working out in various stages of rehabilitation. Everything from missing limbs, underdeveloped muscles, to stroke and spinal cord injuries were sweating it out.

Not seeing the red head in the main room, Hiei walked towards the back to the more private areas. He got a few 'hi's' along the way from the therapists and said 'hi' back as he stopped and looked through the glass partition wall that sectioned off the pool area

There were about 10 people in the Olympic size pool, though it was only about three to four feet deep. It was mainly used for low impact exercises. He saw Keiko Urameshi's back, (Yes, that make's her Captain Yusuke Urameshi's wife) with her shoulder length brown hair, in her solid black bathing suit, walking backwards towards an edge. Stepping in, he took a seat on the bench next to the pool and watched.

The black haired found himself studying Kurama. His frame was lean, almost lanky, except he was muscular, which you wouldn't notice under clothes. He was pale complected and appeared even paler wearing the black swimming trucks the hospital provided. The black was a sharp contrast to his bright red hair. The red head had his hands resting on Keiko's palms as he walked with a look of concentration on his face. His green eyes were focused down, watching his blurry feet as he placed one in front of the other.

"You're doing good." Keiko said as they walked several feet.

Hiei couldn't tell if the look on Kurama's face was changing from concentration to pain as he breathed heavier with each step.

"Okay…that's enough…we're already fifteen minutes over, you're done for, for the day." She said.

"Can I walk to the ramp?" Kurama asked.

"By yourself?" She asked back.

"Yes, please." Kurama nodded.

"Okay, but I'm going to stay right beside you." She stated. Dropping her arms, she moved to his side and watched as the red head slowly walked to the end of the pool where the exit ramp was.

Hiei was still watching the red head, who was doing well as he walked slowly, but mostly with caution. Just when it looked like he was going to make it to the guardrail near the ramp, he fell forward with a small splash.

The black haired didn't move and remained seated, controlling his instinct to dive in and rescue the man. Keiko was more than qualified to handle it. That was why it was easier to start out walking in water. If you fell, you were less likely to hurt yourself because you had the safety of the liquid surrounding you.

Kurama came back up spitting water and pushing his now wet hair back from his face. "Sorry." He said with a little frustration.

"It's okay." Keiko said, helping him get his balance. "You've really pushed it today."

The red head cursed himself. "Damn, why do I feel so weak, it's only been a few days?"

"It's normal, don't move much for several days and your muscles start to deteriorate, but you had a serious jolt to the spine. It needs to re-learn what to do, it's going to take awhile, but you're doing great." Keiko said, giving him a reassuring smile. Even with the comment, Kurama still seemed to be flustered as she helped him walk up the ramp.

Making it to the top, she went to reach for the handle of the nearby wheelchair while trying not to let go of her patient. "Here, let me get that." Hiei said while grabbing the wheelchair. He unlocked the wheels and moved it into position behind the red head.

"Thanks Hiei." Keiko said, moving to stand in front of Kurama so she could help lower him into the chair.

Kurama pushed wet bangs away from his face and looked up to see Hiei standing above him. The green eyes didn't seem surprised to see him, only gave an acknowledging nod before taking a towel Keiko offered.

"Just let me page an orderly and we'll get you back to your room." She said.

Hiei spoke up. "I can take him back."

"I'm not supposed to let you do that." She said.

"I know, but….." Hiei said.

"It's not my rule." She countered back.

"I'm an EMT for christ's sakes. I can wheel someone to their room." Hiei huffed.

"It's not me, its hospital policy." Keiko shot back then looked to the clock. "It's about time for my break. How bout I walk with you." She said.

"Deal." Hiei agreed.

Kurama just sat there listening to the two bantered back and forth. This wasn't the first time he'd fallen in the pool, getting himself wet head to toe. Add to it he was tired and sore so he could care less who took him back to his room as long he got dried out. Just when he was about to say something, Hiei agreed to the deal.

"Here's your robe." Keiko said, handing the red head a green cotton robe.

The man took it with a muttered 'thanks' and draped it over him as best he could, he was shivering, but didn't want to try and stand to put it on.

Wheeling through the hospital, Hiei was hoping to talk to Kurama and apologize for not coming to visit, however he stayed quiet as Keiko walked with them.

Making it to the room, Hiei waited outside as Shizuru went in and assisted the red head in getting changed and settled into bed.

When she finally came out, she said. "He's really tired and sore, but doesn't want any pain medicine so don't stay too long."

Hiei gave a nod and knocked on the door, when he heard. "Come in." He stepped in to see the red head buried under several covers.

"Would you like me to turn the heat up?" Hiei asked.

"No, I'll be fine in a minute." Kurama said through chattering teeth. "Thank you for coming back…I forgot to pay you back for breakfast."

"Don't worry about it….and I'm sorry…work got really busy." Hiei said, trying to explain.

"Then I owe you a breakfast." Kurama said, completely ignoring the apology.

"I'll hold you to it." Hiei said with a soft smile, receiving one in return.

"I checked with shipping, your parts are in the air and should be delivered in a day or so." Kurama informed. "Will someone be there to sign for them?" He asked.

"Someone's always there unless we get an 'all out' call." Hiei said, he had decided to have the parts sent to the station since he usually wasn't home. He went over and grabbed the chair and sat down as silence filled the room, though neither seemed to care nor want to break it by saying something.

Kurama began shifting and then ended up wincing, squirming and finally hissing as he tried to get comfortable.

"You need the nurse?" Hiei said, breaking the silence. When the red head shook his head 'no', he said. "You should at least take something."

The IV had been taken out the day before so he was being given pills. "I hate medicine and don't want to get hooked on anything….that would really not go over well at work." Kurama said softly, his eyes were closed as he tried to stay calm and tried to relax.

"If you are in pain, you need to take something." Hiei said. He agreed with the man about medicine, he hated taking it as well, but if he was the one in pain, by god, he would at least take some aspirin.

"It's not really pain." Kurama hissed out. "My legs are just cramped up…..Ms. Keiko had me doing leg lifts before we got in the pool." He stopped moving as he seemed to have found a comfortable position.

"Let me see." Hiei said, not even thinking as he got up and lifted the blankets covering the man's legs.

Kurama's eyes shot open, but he didn't say anything as the black haired picked up his right leg. One hand cupped his ankle, the other one was placed on top of his knee.

The black haired then began to knead the calf muscle with the hand that had been on the knee. He didn't press too hard, but it was enough pressure to ease the tenseness out. He then moved his fingers up past the knee towards the upper thigh and did the same thing before working his way back down on the underside of the leg.

Concentrating on his task, Hiei didn't see Kurama reaction to the gesture. The red head had tensed up and had actually panic for a moment until the small hand began kneading his leg. The pain was sharp at first and his breath hitched, only to be let out in a sigh as the hand moved to the underside of his leg.

Hiei finished the massage and then flexed the leg a few times, bending it at the knee and then pulling lightly on it when he bent it straight. He then moved to the other side of the bed and proceeded to repeat the process on the other leg.

By the time he was done, Kurama was laying back with his eyes closed and his breathing calm. Hiei noted this and stopped, only to realize the man's legs were completely exposure up to his waist. The red head was wearing a hospital gown, but let's just say, crimson eyes noted the absence of underwear. The black haired was glad the green eyes were closed, for he didn't know if he was blushing, however the temperature felt like it had risen a few degrees. Very gently, Hiei pulled the blankets over the pale legs.

"Better?" He asked softly.

"A hum." Kurama nodded without opening his eyes. After a few minutes he opened them to see the black haired near the window, looking out. "Looks like we're going to get another storm." He said, noting the darkening clouds.

"It appears so." Hiei said softly.

"I would love to be out in it." Kurama said.

"Really?" Hiei turned around at that remark.

"Well, maybe not in the storm, but sitting outside watching the rain….I like being outside and here I am stuck in this room…..kind of makes me feel a little claustrophobic." Kurama admitted with a little sadness in his voice.

"I have an idea." Hiei didn't wait for a response as he headed out the room. A few minutes later he returned with Shizuru, who was pushing a wheelchair.

"You up for a trip?" She asked Kurama, getting a confused look in return.

"Where?" Kurama said, sitting up to stare at Hiei.

"Well, I was told where, but I think Hiei wants to keep it a surprise, that is if you give him permission to be responsible for you. Usually only family members can take someone out, but in this case I'll make an exemption." She said.

"Okay, yeah…..sure, that's fine. He is an EMT after all." Kurama said, moving to get out of bed. He was a little overwhelmed the black haired wanted to take him somewhere.

"Let me get your robe." She said, walking over to the bathroom and grabbing the green robe off the hook on the door. Coming back over, she helped the red head put it on. "Hiei's the best there is….don't tell my brother I said that though." She whispered the last part next to the red head's ear as she helped him up.

Kurama chuckled as he grabbed her arm and used it for balance until he was seated.

a)a)a)a

Hiei pushed the wheelchair into the elevator and hit the button for the bottom floor. "That's a nice robe." He commented.

"Thanks….my boss got it for me. He said it reminded him of my eyes when he saw it." Kurama said, fingering the fabric.

Hiei didn't know what to say to that so he stayed silent. They were just about to the first floor anyways after stopping a few times along the way. When the elevator peeped to indicate the first floor, he said. "Close your eyes and leave them closed until I tell you." The doors opened and he started pushing the man down the hallways.

Kurama cupped his face in a hand with his elbow resting on the armrest and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he sensed they were going through a door and then after a few more minutes, he finally heard.

"Okay…you can open them now."

Green eyes opened to see a gardener's paradise. "It's….it's beautiful." The red head whispered, looking around the atrium in surprise. It was a glass dome and he could see the rain and hear the thunder rumbling around the building, it was almost as close as being in it.

Seeing the sparkle in the green eyes, Hiei said. "I thought you'd like it." He had parked them next to a bench and he took a seat as Kurama wheeled himself over to the edge of the path.

"Someone's doing a lot of work to maintain these roses." Kurama said, gently touching a large deep red bloom. "It's so soft and delicate….don't you just want to lay your hands on it."

Hiei's eyes widen as Kurama turned the wheelchair so he got a full view of the deep red rose, along with the person holding it. If it wasn't for the fact the man was sitting, it looked just like the black hair's dream. He swallowed and gave a nod, oh he whole heartily agreed.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews…… :)

Chapter 8

A week later, Hiei took out a black tackle box full of medical supplies from the rescue squad truck and placed it on the floor, then took a seat next to it. The concrete floor of station 51 was so spotless you could eat off of it.

"Okay, let's start with the bandages." He heard as he sat cross legged.

He didn't say anything as he opened the container and began pulling out rolls of bandages.

"How many 2 inch we got?" Kuwabara asked. He was sitting with his back against the red rescue truck and had a clipboard in his hands. They had had a very quiet night, maybe a little too quiet, almost eerie, so they decided to pass the last few hours of their shift by taking an inventory of the trucks supplies.

"Hey, I asked how many 2 inch we got……earth to Hiei….meanwhile Aunt Martha, having taken a walk, is laying in a ditch at the edge of town………"

"What….?" Hiei turned his head, finally acknowledging his partner's existence.

"You okay? You've been in the twilight zone this whole week." Kuwabara said. He had watched Hiei act like a robot on auto pilot. The man was doing his job, yet was being distant with everyone. Staying to himself whenever they were at the station and avoiding Yukina at the house.

"Yeah…fine…just got some things on my mind." Hiei said as he started sorting and re-organizing the kit. "We have 1- 2 inch, 4 - 3 and no 4's." He rattled off.

"I'll tell Touya when he gets here that they need to make a run to the supply house. What else do you think we need?" Kuwabara commented, writing it all down.

"Ask if anyone's seen the short back board. I'm sick of that thing being left and then another station all of sudden has two of the damn things." Hiei grumbled. They were always supposed to go with the ambulance to the hospital, stay long enough to answer questions and then get their equipment and leave. And of course it was always the other EMT's who forgot the equipment in their hurry to leave.

"Why do I gotta always be the one…." Kuwabara was cut off by Yusuke.

"Hey Hiei, you've got company." The raven haired said, walking towards them with a big grin on his face.

The black haired looked up, wondering who in the world would come to the station to see him. He didn't have to wait long for his answer as Kurama stepped out from behind the captain, wearing a pair of stone washed jeans and a white cotton dress shirt tucked in. Completing the outfit were a pair of black loafers on sock less feet and a black cane in his right hand.

"Hello, I'm sorry to just drop in like this…." Kurama started to say. Hiei, however, didn't hear the rest as he thought back to the last time he'd seen the red head.

It had been the evening before Kurama's release from the hospital. They were talking as normal when Ruka came in and said the doctor was releasing him in the morning.

Hiei had asked Kurama how he was going to get home and the red head replied that his boss would send a car and driver when he was ready. That had been the end of discussion and Hiei left that evening. He hadn't seen the man since and didn't know if he would ever see him again since they both hadn't said anything about it. Now here the man was, standing there like it hadn't been a week at all.

"So I hope you don't mind, I remember you saying you were with 51, so I called this morning and your captain was nice enough to tell me you'd be getting off shift in an hour or so." Kurama finished, he was leaning on the cane, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Not really sure what was said, but whatever it was, was fine with him, he sputtered out. "Fine….fine." And proceeded to get up off the floor, but in his state of confusion as to why the red head had come here of all places. He ended up dumping over the black box, spilling most of its contents.

"Hey, watch it shrimp." Kuwabara growled as he began picking up the items and then try to fit them back in their appropriate places.

"Sorry." Hiei muttered as he helped grabbed the stuff and began cramming things in without thought.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend Hiei?" Yusuke said with a smirk from where he now stood behind the red head.

"Yeah….sure." Hiei said, still fumbling in trying to put the stuff back. He finally stood straight and began introducing everyone. "This here is Kuwabara, my partner." He introduced first, pointing to the man fumbling on the floor at his feet.

Kurama gave a soft. "Hello."

Kuwabara gave a head's up and went back to putting things in order.

"Those two over there are Chu and Mitarai." Hiei continued, pointing to the two men who had stepped out from the kitchen/rec-room to watch.

Kurama pivoted and gave a heads up, getting smiles in return.

"The gentleman who escorted you in here is Captain Urameshi." Hiei said, noting the man behind the red head.

"Call me Yusuke." The raven haired quickly said.

Kurama pivoted to his other side and narrowing his eyes said. "So you're the one who turned my car into a convertible. My insurance was not too happy about that."

Yusuke gulped at the seriousness in the man's tone. "Um."

Kurama cracked a smile. "You only did what you had to and I thank all of you for the rescue."

Yusuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew what they had done was the right thing. It was just hard sometimes trying to explain that to the person you had to do it to.

Hiei had squatted down to help put the items back until Kuwabara finally growled out. "Just go, will yeah, I'll take care of it." The orange haired grabbed the few items from the small hands and sat out to put it all back.

"Thanks." Hiei muttered, moving closer to Kurama, he announced. "Everyone this is Kurama." Seeing smiles appear on everyone's face, he addressed the red head. "Let's go outside." And turned to head out the side door where there was a concrete patio area with a couple of picnic tables.

Kurama followed, walking a little slow and fighting the urge to limp as they stepped outside into the morning sun.

Kuwabara placed the box back in the truck as Chu and Mitarai walked over to join him and Yusuke.

"Hey mate, isn't that the lad weez pulled outta that car fews weeks back." Chu asked, watching the two through the glass panel in the door take a seat at one of the picnic tables.

"The one I made a convertible…sure is." Yusuke said, crossing his arms as he watched as well.

"Crackity, what's hes doing heres?" Chu asked, still watching, but with a lot more curiosity on his face.

"I think he wants to thank Hiei for something." Yusuke said. "He called several times this week wanting to know when Hiei worked a night shift and asked if it was okay if he could stop by the following morning."

"Hiei's acting kind of funny for not having met the guy." Mitarai shrugged. When they looked at him, he added. "Well, since the accident."

Kuwabara looked at the three and said. "He's name's Shuiichi…or something like that, but Hiei calls him Kurama." He shrugged. "Don't know why. He's the personal assistant to that rich big wig Mr. Karasu."

"And you know this how?" Yusuke asked with raised eyebrows.

"Shizuru calls Yukina after her shifts, seems Hiei was visiting him in the hospital." Kuwabara said. "You know women…little gossip goes a long way."

"Whatta yeah mean lad, you telling's that ours little Hiei's been a visitin' this lad……why?" Chu had that looked in his eyes of, 'oh this I gotta hear.'

"All I know is what Shizuru tells Yukina okay. From what I understand Kurama didn't have anyone coming to see him except his boss that was a prick…or was it a bastard….anyways, Hiei had been stopping in to see him." Kuwabara tried to sound like it was no big deal.

"Someone's been holding out on us." Yusuke said, though no one knew if he meant Kuwabara or Hiei. "Do you think he's gay?" He flat out asked.

"Whatta you thinkin' cap, hopin' to set ours little man up." Chu chuckled.

"I don't know." Yusuke mused, rubbing his chin. "They do look good together."

"You guys are sick, you know that." Kuwabara walked off towards the bunkroom. Mitarai, it seemed, agreed with the orange haired and followed. They both could hear Chu and Yusuke chatting about all the possibilities as they made their escapes.

Outside, the two sat in silence, until Hiei asked.

"Why did you come here?"

"I'm sorry…do you wish me to leave." Kurama said. He could just make out the others watching through the glass panel in the door.

"No…no it's fine….I just didn't………" Hiei let it drop.

"We didn't exchange numbers and I didn't think it would be appropriate to ask Ms. Shizuru for it…. besides, you also mentioned you were never really home anyways, so..." Kurama shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you got your parts okay and if they were what you needed."

"Yes, they work fine." Hiei said with a nod.

"So you got the car working." Kurama said with a smile. "That was fast."

"It's almost done just a few minor things." Hiei said.

Yusuke stuck his head out the door. "Hey Hiei, Kuwabara said you can take the truck. I'll take him home so why don't you go ahead and get outta here, we can finish up." He gave the black haired a wink and a nod, with an added smug smile to the red head.

Hiei inwardly groaned as he could see Chu over his captain's shoulder, giving him an 'Aussie two thumbs up'.

"Well, since you've been officially dismissed…how about I treat you to that breakfast I owe you." Kurama suggested. He got ready to stand, but then said as an after thought. "That is if you aren't too tired or have other plans."

"No…yes….we had a very quiet night so I was able to get some sleep, I have no other plans." Hiei stood and watched as the red head went to stand. Seeing the man's legs began to tremble and not wanting him to fall, he asked. "Would you like some help?"

"No…thank you….just being…cautious." Kurama said, finally standing straight and waiting for the black haired to make the first move.

"How did you get here?" Hiei asked, wondering and realizing Kurama would not have been able to drive himself.

"I took a cab." Kurama admitted.

"Then I'll drive." Hiei said and went to hold the door open for the red head. The rest of the gang was acting like they were cleaning and/or straightening things on the trucks, but the two felt all eyes on them as they headed out the front bay door and then into a side parking lot.

Making it to the white pick-up truck, Kurama went to get in and muttered. "Nice truck."

"Thank god it's not mine." Hiei said in return as he climbed in.

Kurama let a soft smile come to his lips. "Well, where would you like to go, my treat?"

"There's a mom and pop diner over on fifth, they serve breakfast all day and you get a lot for the price." Hiei said.

"Sounds good." Kurama said, sitting patiently until the truck finally turned over and Hiei was able to put it in gear.

Breakfast was routine, it was as if Hiei was visiting Kurama in the hospital and they chatted about this and that, but also had bouts of silence.

Kurama paid the bill and they set out to leave. "I need to get back, I'm sorry, but I have many phone calls to make." The red head said with sadness in his voice. "I'm glad we could get together." He pulled out a cell phone.

When Hiei realized the man was calling for a cab, he blundered out. "Uh…I can take you home."

Kurama paused on the phone, placing his hand over it, he said. "Are you sure, I wouldn't want you to go out of your way, or hold you up from other things."

"No problem, I said I didn't have any plans." Hiei said.

"Thank you, but I won't be needing one after all." Kurama said into the phone. He hung up and they headed back to the truck.

Fifteen minutes of directions later, Hiei pulled up to a high rise apartment complex in the upper 'upper' part of town.

"Nice place." Hiei muttered.

"Thanks, though it's really not my style." Kurama said and seeing the look from the black haired said. "I would prefer my place out in the suburb, but since I have to travel a lot, I don't get to spend much time there."

"You have more than one place?" Hiei came to realize.

"I have four main places and several temp ones when needed." Kurama said, looking a little embarrassed about it. When Hiei didn't say anything, he said. "Care to come in."

"Oh no…..that's okay." Hiei refused, looking up at the building and knowing right off the bat he would be out of place. He was even feeling a little embarrassed now about suggesting the mom and pop diner. No doubt Kurama would have been more comfortable in some plush country club setting.

"Hope to see you again." Kurama gave a nod and went to open the door, however, as he had at the diner, forgot the knob was broken.

"Sorry, let me get that." Hiei said, jumping out of the truck and running around to let the man out.

"Thank you." Kurama said and slowly stepped out. He began to shake and placed a hand on the truck to get his balance.

"You gonna be okay?" Hiei said, wanting to help, but not knowing if it would be welcomed.

"I'm just tired, thank you. This is the first time I've been out since I've been home." Kurama admitted as he went to walk to the front stairs, there were about 6 in all.

The red head made it to the railing and began to slowly take a step up. The doorman saw the trouble the red head was having and came down to help. Kurama raised a hand. "I'm all right Bui, please see to the others."

"Are you sure sir?" Bui asked with concern.

Hiei came over. "I'll make sure he makes it." He said, placing a hand on the small of the red head's back.

"Bui, this is Hiei." Kurama said.

The two gave each other a nod.

"Is that your truck sir?" Bui asked of Hiei, motioning with his head to the old white pick-up, with its missing bumper and bed full of junk, parked in the drop off circle. Other residents and people walking by stared at it in confusion.

"I'm only borrowing it, could you make sure no one steals it, my partner would try to kill me if anything happened to it." Hiei said in all seriousness.

"Of course sir." Bui said.

Kurama just chuckled as the two made it inside and then walked through a plush lobby to a bank of elevators.

Stepping in, Kurama hit the top button with a big 'P' on it, which looked to be the 30th floor. When the doors opened, they stepped out into a nicely decorated foyer with two doors facing each other. Hiei followed the red head to the door that had a gold 'P 2' sign on it.

Pushing the door open, Kurama said. "Welcome to my humble abode." Though he didn't sound too happy to announce it.

Hiei's didn't hear him though as his eyes went wide, the place was lavishly decorated. Rich woods, marble/glass table tops, glass vases, paintings, lush fabrics and furniture pieces that more than likely cost more than Hiei made in a year filled the place.

"Nice." Hiei said softy, trying to make it sound like a compliment. He noted the large plate glass, floor to ceiling, windows that gave a panoramic view of the city. There was also a glass door that led to a private balcony.

"If you say so." Kurama said, taking a seat on a large cream sectional couch in front of a huge flat screen TV that made Kuwabara's look like a laptop.

"Is this all yours?" Hiei asked, hoping not to be asked to take a seat for he feared he would contaminate the area or worse.

"More or less." Kurama answered. He had his eyes closed and his head leaned back.

"I'll let you rest." Hiei said and began backing to the door.

"Hiei." Kurama said, opening his eyes.

"Yes." Hiei looked to see those large, tired, green eyes looking at him.

"Thank you." The red head said, giving a nod.

"You're welcome." Hiei said, though not really knowing why he was being thanked.

The black haired gave one last nod and left.

a)a)a)a

It was only a matter of days before Hiei's world was turned upside down and he found himself standing outside a door he'd only seen once before.

It had been a normal call, a house fire, but then it had turned into a 2 alarm and Station 51 had been called in for back up. One set of neighbors thought someone was still inside, so he, Kuwabara, Chu and Jin had to go in, the last two providing cover with hoses. Kuwabara headed up and Jin had motioned he was following the taller man. Hiei doesn't remember much after that.

_He remembered looking up as pieces of the second floor fell and began silently praying the others were hurrying up or better yet already out. He maneuvered around what appeared to be a burning couch from what his flashlight showed. The place was pitch black, heavy with smoke and even with his breathing mask on, his eyes were watering. _

_He made a quick sweep of the front rooms and signaled to Chu that all was clear. Creaking and popping noises started vibrating the house, followed by a loud crash. The two continued to move on to the back of the house towards what appeared to be a kitchen. Just when Hiei was about to give the 'all clear' signal again, the 'get out alarm' on his suit went off, piercing his eardrums with a high pitched 'peeping.' With a burst of adrenaline, but mostly gut instincts, the black haired, closely followed by Chu, bolted out the backdoor just as a louder rumbling noise shook the frame._

_As he made it to the safe line, he took off his mask and immediately began coughing. Looking around, he saw Chu doing the same thing. The hose line had moved back, giving the debris a wide birth. He looked back to what had once been a house and noticed the roof had collapsed onto the second floor. That must have been the first crash he'd heard. And the reason for the alarm was because now half of the roof and second floor were laying on the first, right where he had just been moments earlier. His heart started racing as he looked around frantic with fear, searching, hoping to see the two that had went up to the second floor. Panic clinched his stomach, twisting it into knots. The feeling then followed a path straight up, right to his heart, where it felt like someone had grabbed it and was trying to squeeze the life out of it. He didn't realize what he had tried to do until he felt arms pulling on him and his name echoing around him._

"_HIEI!" He heard his name strongest from Yusuke and felt the strong arms of his captain pull him back from the raging fire. It was so intense the rest of the second floor was now crashing down and it seemed any minute now the whole building was going to be nothing but a pile of ash. "You CAN'T GO IN THERE!" The raven haired's voice screamed in his ear._

"_JIN! KUWABARA! Hiei cried out, only to start coughing from the smoke he had inhaled. His throat was raw and his eyes were blinking rapidly from the shear heat. He felt something pushed against his face, but knocked it away and began to struggle harder as it tried to return. It finally went away, but it didn't stop his struggles._

"_STOP DAMN IT!" Yusuke turned him around so they were face to face. "Listen to me…..LISTEN TO ME!" Hiei dragged smoke watered eyes up to look at his captain, his friend. "They got out….hear me."_

"_Then where are they?" Hiei asked, his head jerking this way and that, looking, searching. Another coughing fit started and he tried to ignore it as he desperately pushed away to look for his friends. Yusuke followed him around to the other side of a fire truck. There the black haired saw EMT Mitsunari and a couple of paramedics leaning over a prone figure he couldn't make out, beside them was another figure covered with a yellow tarp _

"_Hiei….." The word was said so softly he almost didn't hear it, but the meaning in how it was said had crimson eyes going wide._

"_Who?" Was all Hiei could choke out, something bad had happened and he needed to know which one or if both. One was his partner….the other, a one time lover._

"_Jin…..he...he ….he didn't make…….they did everything they could, but the roof Hiei, the roof collapsed, he was pinned…..Kuwabara managed to get him out, but he's injuries were just too….it happened fast, he didn't feel a thing." Yusuke's voice cracked and he kept looking up as if God or someone up in the sky could help him make this any easier to say. "I'm……I'm so sorry……"_

'_That's how it happens sometimes, the falling debris falls just right and the next moment……' The thought was dropped as Hiei felt himself starting to shake and there was no stopping it. Yusuke pulled the small frame into a tight embrace and held him as he started crying, the tears streaked down his cheeks to mix with the soot, leaving lighter, more grayish, lines down his face and neck. He started choking between the smoke and tears._

"_Here, breathe in." A softer voice said. Hiei turned his head and felt an oxygen mask being held against his mouth and nose. His blood shot crimson eyes fluttered opened to see Chu staring up at him. The black haired looked over the man's shoulders to see his partner sitting up, breathing through a mask and nodding to Mitsunari who appeared to be asking questions. _

_Kuwabara looked up to see his partner, his brother-in-law, his friend and then down to the tarp beside him. No words came to mind, no words could ever explain what happened, why Jin, why now, why to them. The orange haired pulled his mask away and mouthed. "I'm sorry." But Hiei just closed his eyes, turned his head away and breathed._

"_He did all he could lad." Chu said, "God only knows how he got the boy out of there." Strangely the man had no accent, but nobody noticed._

_They learned from another set of neighbors that the owners were on vacation, so no one had been inside the house._

He'd almost given up on the door being answered when it finally opened to reveal the only person he knew to turn to.

a)a)a)a

Green eyes opened and looked at the clock, 3 am, it said in red lights. He listened again and heard a pounding at his door. 'So it wasn't a dream.' He told himself as he slowly rose from the blankets and slipped on the robe that had been laying at the foot of the bed.

He fumbled for the walker, not really wanting to use it and not really needing it, but it was dark and he was drowsy with sleep. He knew it was the fastest way to get to the door without falling and breaking his neck.

"One moment please." He called out as he tried to hurry, turning on overhead lights as he went and trying not to bash the furniture with the walker. He was also racking his brain as to who in the world it could be at this hour and at the same time praying it wasn't Karasu. He'd always been a multitasker.

Making it to the door just as another round of pounding started and hoping his only neighbor across the hall wouldn't hear. He opened the door, saying. "What's go…?" Only to freeze at what he saw.

Green eyes went wide at the sight of the figure at his door. Hiei stood there covered head to toe in soot and reeking with smoke. His normally black hair was lightly gray with ash and his face was blotched with black smudges. His blue tank top and black pants were semi clean, but you could tell he had thrown them on after whatever it was had happened. Two deep, blood shot, red eyes blinked up at him looking confused, sad, but most of all lost.

"Hiei what happened?" He asked as he went to pull the man in, though his walker made it difficult.

"I….I di…..n't……kn… wh……go…..I….." Hiei stood there staring off into space as he tried to say something, anything, not even acknowledging the tug on his arm telling him to come in, though deep down thinking this might have been a bad idea.

The red head watched as the black haired man started to shake and then saw the knees begin to buckle. "Hiei." Kurama hissed with worry as the figure then began to collapse. He had just managed to toss the walker aside and take a step forward, when the heavier than expected body collided with his and both fell backwards on the floor, landing with an awkward 'thud.'

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews……

Chapter 9

_**(flashback)**_

"_Jin…..why?" Hiei said softy completely stunned to hear this after only a few months._

"_It bees me family you sees, I….they threaten to disown me…that they did….." Jin said._

"_I see." Was all Hiei could say. He knew Jin was close to his family and knew the bright red headed man would have had some conflict with them over their relationship._

"_Also…." Jin lowered his head, not wanting to face the smaller figure as he tried to say something else. "You sees it be work as well……..I love me job and."_

"_I understand Jin." Hiei said, lowering his head, for he had had to deal with the same crap. Not from the men he always worked with, but from the others._

"_I'd still likes to be friends." Jin said._

"_Sure." Hiei tried to give a soft smile, though his lips ended up quivering instead._

"_I've been dating this girl, my parents really like her, her name is Koto."_

_The only thing that hurt him more than the break up had been the fact that Jin had apparently been seeing a girl while seeing him._

_**(end flashback)**_

Crimson eyes tried to open, but couldn't as something wet brushed across them. Something cool and soft was caressing his face. When he was finally able to open them, it was to see emerald ones full of concern staring back.

"Wh…at." He whispered as the coolness and softness then moved to his neck and shoulder areas.

"You awake?" A soft voice said.

He nodded, trying to figure out what had happened. Looking again at the face above him, he realized his head was resting on Kurama's lap. The red head was sitting with his back against a door and appeared to be washing his face with a damp washcloth.

"Where….how…." He couldn't figure out where he was and how Kurama ended up with him.

"You're at my place. As for how you got here…." Kurama shrugged, moving his hand up to brush the ash covered black hair with the damp cloth.

Hiei had to think about that. He remembered going to the hospital with Kuwabara, meeting Yukina and then Yusuke forcing him to be checked out. After that, it was somewhat of a blur. Scores of people kept coming by offering their condolences and offerings of help as he sat there with Yukina plastered to his side. That was until she got permission to see her husband. Thank god Kuwabara was alright. He was a little banged up and would be sore, but had no broken bones or anything serious.

He remembered Jin's parents coming in and seeing them talking to a nurse before a doctor and a priest came out and led them away. It was then he got the strong urge to leave the hospital. He needed to get away from the pain, the death, the people. He began to walk and ended up outside where a cab driver asked if he wanted to go somewhere. He must have given Kurama's address.

"I took a cab." Hiei finally said.

Kurama didn't say anything as he paused in his washing and looked down at him.

"What happened?" The red head finally asked.

Hiei sat up and moved to place his back against the wall next to the red head. "There was a fire." He then said.

"You're not hurt, I checked, is your partner okay?" Kurama asked, keeping an eye on the black haired.

"Yes, I'm sorry…..I don't know what's gotten into me." Hiei said softly, then the memory of Jin death came to mind and he found himself shaking anew.

"You're in shock." Kurama said, scooting away from the wall. Turning, he placed his hand on the wall for balance, got to his knees then up on his feet.

A few minutes past, with Hiei sitting there looking at his hands in his lap, when something was held in front of them.

"Drink this." A voice said and he took the glass without thought or care as to what was in it and drank it in one big gulp. The raw burning down his throat and the warm tingling in his stomach told him it was alcohol.

The glass was taken from his hand, then handed back full again. Drinking it down in one gulp as well, he heard. "Now then, try and tell me what happened."

Hiei was not much of a drinker and on an empty stomach the liquor hit him like a Mac- truck so he was already feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Jin's dead." He flat out said, holding the glass out for more. The feeling he was getting was kind of numbing and he was thinking it wasn't a bad idea to continue it.

"Excuse me." Kurama said, eyes blinking at the bluntness of the statement.

The glass was filled and he took a large gulp, but didn't drain it. "Jin…he's a…was a firefighter." Hiei narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Were you close?" Kurama asked softly.

"We were together at one time." Hiei said then looked over to see Kurama's reaction.

"I see." Kurama said, taking his place back against the door. "I'm sorry." He added.

Taking the red head's reaction wrong and realizing coming here was a mistake, Hiei said. "I shouldn't have come here." He sat the glass down and went to get up.

"Hiei….wait." Kurama said, grabbing a small wrist to stop the black haired from getting up. "I don't have a problem with you coming here…..I guess I'm more confused as to 'why' you came here." He looked directly into the unusual red eyes. "I'm only wondering why you're not with Jin's family and friends……"

"They wouldn't want me there." Hiei cut the red head off as he pulled his arm away. Now that the shock had worn off, anger was taking its place with the help of the alcohol.

"I don't think he really told them about me. It was all a lie…a big joke." He whispered.

"I think you need to start from the beginning." Kurama said, reaching out to pull the small frame back down.

"What more is there to say?" Hiei huffed with a sigh, though he did take his place back on the floor. What could he say? That he had been used, made fun of, mocked. A situation he would never let himself be put in again.

"You're obviously hurt by this and feel you can't talk to anyone you work with. What about your family?" Kurama asked.

"I only have a sister and she's married to the oaf….Kuwabara….besides, she's got him to worry about and doesn't need my stupid screw ups…..." Hiei muttered.

"I see." Kurama looked down, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Is that all you can say?" Hiei growled, picking up the glass and draining the rest.

"Why don't you go and take a shower. I'll make us something to eat and we can talk." Kurama said and proceeded to turn so he could place his hands on the wall for support.

"Would you like some help?" Hiei offered, getting up.

"Yes please." Kurama said and instead of placing his hands on the wall, reached out and placed them in the smaller ones of Hiei's.

When the red head made it to his feet, he stumbled forward, causing Hiei's instincts to kick in. Though he was slightly drunk, he wrapped his arms around the taller lean frame in a bear hug. Kurama's breath hitched at the action and he looked down into worried red ruby eyes.

With their faces just inches apart, Hiei thought about kissing those pale red lips. 'It seems I have a thing for red heads.' He mused. Jin's had been a bright orange-red, short and thick with curls. Where as Kurama's was long, deep-scarlet-red, silky, soft, wavy…….without thought, the black haired leaned up and placed his lips against those soft petals. Closing his eyes, he was surprised when those lips parted for him, allowing him access.

Feeling the body he was holding stiffen, Hiei let go and stepped back. "You shouldn't have done that." He heard the red head whisper before the figure turned away.

Seeing Kurama was uncomfortable, he changed the subject, hoping the man would ignore the action. "How did I end up on the floor?" He asked. Feeling a little embarrassed, not only for not remembering, but for the situation, he also prayed the man wouldn't throw him out for said action.

"You passed out….I believe you were first in shock and then exhaustion took over." Kurama stated. "You're heavier than you look." He smiled over his shoulder, breaking the tension and the look on the black haired's face.

Jin had dark blue eyes. This man looking over his shoulder at him had the greenest ones he'd ever seen. Why hadn't he noticed until now? "I didn't hurt you did I?" Hiei said seriously, when he saw Kurama limping over to a walker laying on its side a few feet away.

"No." Kurama said, slowly bending over to pick it up. "Let me show you to the bathroom and you can freshen up."

a)a)a)a

Hiei came out of the bathroom, running a towel through his hair. He had put on the clothes he was wearing, even though the red head had offered him a robe. He was feeling much better, but was starving.

Coming down the hallway, he paused as he heard the man's soft alto voice.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know he was here…..yes……of course…I shall tell him…..goodbye." Kurama placed the phone down and turned to see Hiei staring at him. "I hope you don't mind, but I called the station to let them know you were here. They were worried about you." He said.

'Yeah right.' He thought, but grumbled. "That's fine."

"They wanted me to tell you … the wake is tomorrow night for family and close friends. The funeral will be Saturday morning...what would you like to eat?" Kurama asked, making his way into an open kitchen area.

Just when Hiei was about to answer, the door opened and the man known as Karasu strolled in.

"Shuiichi I hope you have………." The man paused and his eyes widen at the sight of Hiei standing near the hallway with a towel and the red head in a robe in the kitchen. "Am I interrupting something?" The man's eyes narrowed.

"No." Shuiichi said, making his way back out of the kitchen. "Mr. Karasu, this is Hiei…Hiei my boss, Mr. Karasu." The red head watched as the two sized each other up.

"Nice to meet you." Hiei said first, though didn't move to shake hands.

"I'm sure." Karasu said, looking back at Shuiichi, he said. "I'm afraid this can't wait."

"I'm sorry Hiei, but can we take a rain check on breakfast?" Shuiichi said, looking at the black haired with sadness in his green eyes.

"Sure." Hiei tossed the towel on the couch as he went to leave. "By the way, ever heard of knocking?" He said to Karasu as the door closed behind him.

a)a)a)a

A light rain was coming down, dancing on everyone as they stood in neat rows, listening to a small elderly woman. She had just finished the final rights and was giving a personal recount of one of her own.

"Jin was a happy soul, who brought energy and joy to all he did." Reverend Genkai pronounced.

"Hn." Hiei said under his breath. 'Jin was like pouring kerosene on a bonfire.' He smirked, thinking of the time he and Jin had ambushed Yusuke and Chu. The black haired had been sitting in the lounge reading the latest EMT Recount when Jin stopped in to pick him up. Jin had an evil glint and a wild idea before they left though. So under great coercion, Hiei helped Jin connect the water hoses they used to clean the engines and waited. Just a little while later when the pair returned from lunch, Hiei and Jin pounced on them just as they stepped into the bay. Chu was laughing his ass off, but Yusuke was pissed as hell and if it hadn't been for Jin's insistence that it was all his idea and not Hiei's. The black haired would have found him self at the nearest elementary school wearing that damn dog suit.

A pain shot through Hiei's chest at the memories of being 'used' in his eyes. Said eyes started to burn and a quiver rippled through his stomach. 'Damn you.' He thought. For he still cared for the man deeply and a part of his heart died the day the bright red head did. 'Never again.' He told himself.

When Hiei had realized he was 'gay', he started going to gay bars and having one night flings with men. Thinking for a few years that was the way it was and how it had to be. It was a surprise when he met Jin one day at an event and the two started hanging out. One day Hiei admitted to him that he was gay and though he expected Jin to be disgusted with him, the opposite happened. They started 'dating' and then began to sleep with each other. It was an exclusive relationship and Hiei was in heaven. Until a few months later when Jin broke up with him and said that he had been seeing a girl the whole time he was with him. Then those two were suddenly engaged and come to find out she was a few months pregnant. Now the man was being put in the ground and there she stood with his parents directly across from him.

"And now, Chief Raizen would like to say a few words." Genkai said.

"Thank you Reverend." Raizen stated. He stood in front of the assembly in his black dress uniform. His long graying hair was tied in a tight ponytail and plastered down by the rain. The tattoos of his misspent youth were just visible above the collar of his shirt.

"Jin was one of ours….." He started.

'God can't he at least write a new speech.' Hiei groaned to himself. 'The same damn speech, what are we…cookie dough… (i.e. Cookie cutter speech) we will miss and honor, insert name….' Hiei thought, rolling his eyes.

"We will miss and honor Jin, as we move on….." Raizen stated.

Hiei successfully fought the urge to fidget, while Raizen droned on for a 'thankfully' short five more minutes.

The service ended just as the rain picked up and everyone began hurrying to their cars. Hiei didn't care about the rain as he walked towards Yukina's van. She was already in the driver's seat when he opened the back sliding door.

"Where's Kuwabara?" She said, looking through the heavy rained beating the windshield.

"I'll find him." Hiei said, sliding the door closed.

Retracing his steps back up the hill to the burial site, he saw his partner standing next to the coffin.

"Kuwabara." He called out, but the tall orange haired man either didn't hear or chose to ignore him. "Hey, you okay?" He asked as he made to stand next to his partner.

"I don't know what happened." Kuwabara said softly, his hands were crossed in front as he stared at the rain soaked coffin.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei said, confused.

"I thought he was right behind me, but then…." Kuwabara's voice hitched.

"Kuwabara, look at me." Hiei pushed the taller frame's shoulder, making him turn so he was looking down at him. "The damn roof came down, what more could you have done. You didn't know he was dead, so you followed your gut and got him out. At least he wasn't left to burn to a crisp." His voice had been rising at the fact that his partner was blaming himself for Jin's death.

"I know." Kuwabara said, lowering his eyes and turning back to face the coffin.

"You know you could have gotten yourself trapped, or worse, killed doing what you did. Digging him out of the rubble like that. And what would have happen to me if you'd been killed? I would have to put up with Yukina and you know I don't do well with kids…" Hiei started rambling.

"Alright, I get it…it wasn't my fault…there, I said it, happy shrimp?" Kuwabara looked down at him. "Why does it always end up being about you?" He muttered.

"Because I'm better looking and no, I'm not happy, but you're getting there. Now lets go….even my underwear's soaked." Hiei patted the man on the back as they walked side by side down to the van.

"Well you know you're not wet….till your underwear is." Kuwabara smirked.

Hiei chuckled. "Damn, that's the oldest fireman's joke out there."

"I know, it was his favorite." Kuwabara replied with a soft smile, looking back at the coffin.

"Yeah….it was." Hiei said, taking one last look over his shoulder at the coffin.

a)a)a)a

Several cars back from the Kuwabara's van, Chief Raizen waited in a black limo. They were penned in and the driver was talking to someone standing outside the window.

The door opened and a young man ducked in and sat down. Running a hand through soaked raven hair, he said. "That was depressing."

"It always seems to rain at these things, doesn't it son." Raizen said calmly.

"Well you know the saying. 'The skies shall weep on a day of sorrow'." Yusuke said.

Father and son looked at each other, each knowing this was a hard time for everyone, but also knowing they'd get through it. They always did, they both had learned long ago this came with the job and this wasn't their first funeral, nor would it be there last.

"You gathering at Alaric's?" Raizen asked.

"Yeah, of course…..going to show this time?" Yusuke asked.

"Maybe." Raizen answered with a slight nod.

Yusuke took that as a 'no.' His dad never showed up at a gathering they had for their fallen comrades.

"You know your mother always worries about it happening to you." Raizen said, looking out at the cemetery.

"Yeah, well the next time you happen to talk to her, tell her to get over it." Yusuke smirked. She had never been around much when he was growing up and when he found his father as a teen, he followed in the man's footsteps and became a firefighter, though the two had never been close. "About time." He then said in a muttered huffed as the limo finally pulled out and made its way out of the cemetery. He was shivering and didn't know if it was from the wetness or from the company. The man was always eerily calm, even when standing next to a raging inferno. People always found it hard to believe they were father and son, as they were complete polar opposites.

a)a)a)a

That afternoon, Hiei stepped out of the bunkroom to see Kurama standing by the bay door, without the cane. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see how you were doing. We never did have our talk." Kurama said, looking him over.

"I'm fine." Hiei growled.

"How was the funeral?" The red head asked.

"The same as always." Hiei said, folding his arms.

"Would you like me to leave?"

"Look, I'm sorry about the other night." The black haired said. He was trying to apologize for the 'forced' kiss, not for the unexpected visit.

"Hiei." Kurama paused until the man looked at him. "I see you as a friend and I'm worried about you. You said you were close to Jin, but you…….."

"A friend….I pulled you out of wrecked car, nothing more."

"But you also came to see me in the hospital…I don't have many friends….I thought when you…my mistake." Kurama gave a curt not and turned to head for the door.

"Wait." Hiei called out. Why was he falling for this again? Jin had started out the same way and look where it had got him. Taking a deep breath and telling himself this was different and he was smarter, he said. "I'm not working. I only came by to drop something off and got caught by Chu to help with something. Would you like to have lunch?"

Kurama had paused with his hand on the knob. "I would like that." He smiled.

Driving down the road in the old white pick-up, Hiei asked. "So how did you know I was at the station?"

Kurama turned his head to look out the side window as he blushed. "I called the station and when they said you were there, but getting ready to leave. I asked them to stall you." He admitted.

"I see." Hiei said, causing both to laugh. "Do you mind getting drive-thru? I know a place we can go to eat it."

"Sure." Kurama agreed.

Picking up some food, Hiei then headed to a dock area where there were many large warehouses, though many looked like they'd been turned into apartments.

"You live here?" Kurama said in awe, looking at all the unique property fronts.

"No, I live by the beach actually." Hiei said. "I just rent a garage and tools here so I can work on my cars." He explained.

"Nice." Kurama said, still looking around as they pulled up to one of the warehouses.

Reaching his hand through the window, Kurama opened his door and followed the shorter figure into a side door. There were three large bay doors and the place was one huge opened area with various staircases.

Still looking around, Kurama placed his bag of food and drink on a worktable before walking over to the1959, British Austin Healey Sprite he'd heard so much about. The car was black with two wide white racing strips going parallel over the hood to the back. It was a rag top.

"So this is the car." Kurama asked, bending over to look closely inside.

"This is the replica." Hiei said then smirked at the look from the red head. "I'm building this one with a modern engine so I can drive it daily. The real one is over there." He pointed to a tarp covered object.

"You built this all by yourself?" Kurama asked, stunned.

"I had some help from the guy I rent the place from. He's a real fanatic about cars and has useful information." Hiei said. "Come eat." He motioned to the two stools he had placed by the now cleaned off worktable.

"Hiei." Kurama said as he finished his food.

Hiei didn't say anything, just looked up.

"About the other night…." Kurama started folding his wrapper, not looking up.

"I'm really sorry about that." The black haired muttered.

"It's okay. I know you were upset and needed company. I understand what it's like to lose someone you were close to….you were also drunk…." The red head looked up when he heard a.

"Hn."

"You were." Kurama smiled at the remark.

"I knew what I was doing." Hiei smirked.

"Did not." Kurama chuckled and threw the wrapper at the black haired, hitting him on the forehead.

"That does it…this means war." Hiei picked up his own wrapper and threw it, but Kurama managed to duck out of the way, though in doing so he slipped off the stool, landing hard on his hands and knees.

"Shit." Hiei growled, seeing the red head go down with a wince and immediately bent over to help the man up.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Kurama took his seat.

When he didn't get an answer, he found himself moving long red strands of hair away to find a pale face and closed eyes underneath.

"Kurama?" Hiei whispered, seeing those pale lips part with a gasp, he said. "Look at me."

Two large green eyes opened to stare at him and he lost control. Leaning in, he kissed the man again and again the man responded by opening his mouth to let him explore.

This time the kiss lasted until both needed air. Pulling back, crimson eyes looked to see green ones closed and the face content.

"Damn." Hiei muttered, noting the clock on the wall.

"What?" Kurama asked, opening his eyes, a little confused.

"I've got somewhere to be. Do you mind if we call it a day?" Hiei asked.

"No, I understand all too well…unfortunately." Kurama said, composing himself and gathering his trash.

"I'll take you home." Hiei walked over and pulled the tarp back from the real Sprite. "How about we give it a test run?" He smirked.

"You sure?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No time like the present." Hiei went around and opened the door for the red head.

Kurama just shook his head as he walked over and climbed in. The ride was smooth and event free and they loved all the attention they got from both men and women as the wind blew their hair.

a)a)a)a

After dropping Kurama off, Hiei went back to the warehouse so he could swap out for Kuwabara's truck. Picking up the orange haired, they headed to Alaric's, the bar where they were to meet the others.

The bar was owned by one ex-firefighter named Yomi and one of his rescues, a woman by the name of Mukuro.

Yomi had been a firefighter for 30 years until he was blinded in a chemical fire almost 5 years ago. Forced to retire, he purchased the bar from Mukuro's parents, to continue having something to do. He was never one to sit on his behind and wasn't going to let blindness stop him. She was a victim of a house fire as a teen and Yomi was the one who pulled her out. Unfortunately it wasn't until she received severe burns on the right side of her body. She survived, but was scared from her toes to her hair and wore a patch on the one eye because she'd lost sight in it. Together the two were able to keep the bar open for fellow firefighters. Even some cops and hospital employees came in to have a drink.

Being a few minutes late, the two walked in to see the gathering well in progress. Some of the men were already drunk as toasts to Jin had been going on for some time.

A firefighter from Station 45 by the name of Murota looked over at the two and in a drunken voice, hollered out. "Well look who came to pay his respects boys……..LOOK." He then yelled, making sure the small black haired figure was noticed. "What are you doing here Hiei? Get your fagot ass out of here. No one wants to hear from Jin's fuck toy."

The entire bar went quiet as shock appeared on everyone's faces.

"What's the matter? Cock got yer tongue!" Murota said, causing several to bust out laughing.

Hiei stopped, rage playing over his face and in his mind, he tried counting to ten, but it wasn't going to work.

"Come on Hiei. Let's get out of here." Kuwabara said, grabbing his partner and steering him out the door.

Just as the door was closing, they heard the parting shot. "Yeah faggot…take Jin's killer with you."

"Didn't I tell you this was a bad idea?" Hiei grumbled as he walked up to the truck. "But would you listen to me…..nooo, of course not, you never listen. I bet you're not even listening to me right now are you?" He turned around only to see that Kuwabara was no where to be seen. "Shiiiit." He moan with dreaded feeling, sprinting back to the pub.

Hiei burst through the door to the chant of. "Fight…Fight". And looking to the center of the bar saw that Kuwabara had Murota down on one knee, pounding him in the face. Murota would have collapsed on the floor, if it wasn't for the orange haired holding him up by the shirt.

Hiei was shocked at how fast and hard Kuwabara was throwing those lefts. In all the years he'd known him, he'd seen his partner in a lot of fights, but never had he seen him so brutal. A small smile played across his lips and he smirked. "Guess he found Kuwabara's button."

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei saw another fireman named Hagiri pick up his chair and start rushing towards Kuwabara's back. Hiei was about to charge him, when suddenly Hagiri tripped and fell flat on his face, his chair spinning in the air twice before being caught one handed by Chu.

"Watch it you bloody wanker, youz almost stept on me shoe." Chu laughed, taking a swig from the bottle in the other hand.

"You son of a b…" Hagiri sputtered as he started to get up.

Chu calmly placed the chair over the man's back and sat on it, slamming him to the ground. The blue haired Aussie bent down, looked him in the eye and said. "Listen youz piece of wombat dung. Youz wanna fight Kuwabara next. That's alls fine and dandy, but don'z be sneaking up on thez lad, can't you sees he's busy ats the moment."

Kuwabara was pulling his fist back for one more swing, when an arm wrapped around his and he heard. "That's enough Kuwabara….he's out."

Kuwabara turned to see his captain's face then looked back down at Murota, who face was a wreck. So with a grunt, Kuwabara threw him to the floor and said. "Who's next?"

Hiei walked up. "That's enough big guy. Damn, I'm rubbing off on you." He snickered.

"Yeah, you're a big man Hiei, with people fighting for you." Hagiri said, from his position on the floor, under a chair.

"Let him up Chu." Hiei said. His smile wasn't pleasant as he looked down at the man.

"You heard the runt Chu, let him up." Someone yelled.

Chu looked at Hiei. "You really don't want me doing that mate." He said in all seriousness.

"Let me up you Aussie prick." Hagiri cried out, hands wrestling with the chair, trying to push it off him.

"Okay." Chu finally said and slowly got up off the chair.

Hagiri jumped to his feet and got into a stance. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Hn." Was all Hiei said, folding his arms.

A minute later, Hagiri crashed to the floor, in a bloody heap.

"Damn Hiei lad. Next times takes it a little slowers mate. Iz didn't even gets a chance tos bets onz it." Chu said, looking down at the poor guy.

"Sorry, he was such a poor fighter, I really feel like I just beat up one of Kuwabara's kids."

"Hey, watch it shrimp."

"Your right Kuwabara, Fubuki's better than he is." The black haired said, a devilish smirk playing across his face.

"Okay, that enough fun girls." Yomi said, throwing Hiei and Kuwabara a rag. "Get cleaned up."

"Sorry Yomi, I'll pay for the damages." Yusuke said. "This has been the best one yet, by far."

"No you won't, I will." Hiei said wiping blood mixed with spilled drinks off his face.

"No, we both will." Kuwabara said, giving Hiei the 'and that's final' look.

Hiei just shrugged. "Whatever."

"Neither of you will. I'm putting it on Murota bill." Yomi said, causing the entire bar to cheer.

"Well come on Kuwabara, that's our cue to leave." Hiei said, tossing his rag over the bar.

"Like hell, everyone chimed in." And as a group they grabbed Hiei and Kuwabara and began pulling them further into the bar.

Two hours later, Chief Raizen walked into the bar to see everyone in the far corner singing a bad Irish pub song. Yusuke spotted him first and jogged over. "Hey old man, you made it after all."

"Yes, so I did. Now what the hell happened to those two?" He asked, pointing to Matura and Hagiri, who where propped up in two chairs, looking like passed out drunks.

"Oh, they accidentally got their foot stuck in their mouths, or was it feet." Yusuke stated as straight faced as he could.

"Damn, looks like it hurt." Raizen said with a rare smile. "Sorry I missed it, come on, you can buy your old man a beer "

"You got it…old man." Yusuke smiled as he led their chief towards the group.

a)a)a)a

Later that night, Hiei pulled into the drop off circle and made his way to the front doors of the high rise apartments. Seeing Bui, the doorman, standing there wide eyed, he turned to see what the man was looking at.

"Oh that." He mused as he realized the man was ogling over the Sprite. The black haired had had his partner drop him at the warehouse instead of home. He had started to head home, but found himself driving and decided to visit Kurama.

"Is that your car sir?" Bui asked.

"THAT is my car." Hiei smirked. "Please make sure nothing happens to it." He said, letting himself in.

He barely heard the man's replay of. "Of course sir."

a)a)a)a

Stepping out of the elevator, Hiei stopped in front of door P 2 and, unlike Karasu, he knocked. Hearing noises and realizing the red head had company. He decided to make a quick exit, but paused as he heard some giggling and a few moans followed by something hitting the floor, at least that's what it sounded like, then the door opened.

Hiei heard a voice from inside say as the door opened. "Don't forget to give the man a good tip for such a late delivery."

The red head was laughing as he opened the door and turned to see Hiei standing there.

"Hiei." Green eyes blinked.

Hiei looked over the red head's shoulder to see Karasu standing by the couch with no shirt on and his hair looking a little ruffled. Focusing back on Kurama, he saw the red head was also missing his shirt and his hair was completely in tangles.

"Sorry….I didn't mean to interrupt." Hiei whispered and turned towards the elevator.

"Hiei wait." Kurama called out, following the short figure to the elevator.

Hiei hit the down button and tried to ignore the red head. When Kurama made it to his side, he forwent the elevator and instead pushed opened the door to the stairs. He didn't look back.

"Hiei!!"

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews…….

Chapter 10

Curious crimson eyes glanced down at the cold slab of stone. 'Kuronue' it read, along with dates and a saying under those reading 'beloved brother/friend/partner.'

He thought back to a statement the red head had made the last time they'd been together.

'_I understand what it's like to lose someone you were close to.'_ Kurama had said before quickly changing the subject by adding…'_you were also drunk…'_

"Are you the one he meant?" Hiei said softly. Wondering if this was coincidence or fate that had led him here.

_**(3 weeks earlier)**_

"Hey Hiei…back again?" A nurse asked as the black haired figure walked down the halls of the emergency room carrying a backboard.

"Just trying to stay busy." He called out.

He was on his 8th double shift in the past two weeks, trying hard to stay busy so he wouldn't have to deal with that thing called 'life.' He had never been one to take lemons and make lemonade. When he wasn't working, he was working on his cars, though they were done, he still found things that could be done better. It was also a way to avoid people and not have time to think, though when he did sleep and only out of pure exhaustion, a certain red head made their presence known.

"Hiei." He heard as he rounded a corner to the nurse's station.

"Hey Koto." He acknowledge, picking up his pace a little.

"Hiei wait!" She called out, coming around the station to approach him.

"I gotta get going, Kuwabara's waiting." He said as a last ditch effort, though he found himself stopping.

"I have a message from Captain Urameshi. He wanted one of us to tell you to stop by the station as soon as you left here." She said.

"Thanks." He went to turn and leave only to have a hand lightly grip his arm, stopping him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Koto said softly with a slight tug to pull him out of the way of traffic.

"I really don't have time." He huffed.

"I just want to ask you something." She said, still speaking softly.

Looking over her shoulder, Hiei could tell they had some curious eyes watching them. "If it's about the scrub shirt, Yukina was supposed to wash it and return it to you." He said.

"It's not that. I won't be needing it for awhile anyways." She muttered, casually running a hand across her slightly swollen belly.

He didn't say anything as she pulled him further over next to a wall. "It's about something I heard." She said nervously, avoiding eye contact and fidgeting with her fingers in uncertainty.

'Here we go.' Hiei thought. He wondered when this little conversation was going to happen. Ever since the bar incident, he now knew that Jin had told some of his 'buddies' about them and that word would eventually get back to her. He, however, was a very private person and had NOT told anyone, well Kuwabara kind of knew, but he was a 'rare' trusted friend.

"I've heard some rumors about you and Jin and….and….I just need to know if it's true. I know you're….gay…..and….well…." She still avoided looking at him and he could see her hands turning red from all the friction created by the rubbing.

"Koto." He said softly, finally getting her to look at him. "The rumors are to hurt me, no one else, they're just rumors. Jin loved you and I know he was on top of the world when he found out you were pregnant." He didn't know if that was true, but he decided to lay in on anyways and he could tell she was starting to relax. "He was looking forward to being a father and couldn't wait to marry YOU. Don't listen to anyone else. You have a potential little fire-red headed Jin in you and that's all that matters. You only need to remember to do one thing from here on out."

He waited until she'd absorbed everything he'd said before telling her. "You need to make sure that baby, boy or girl, knows who their father was. What kind of man he was. He would have been a great parent and loving husband. He was a great caring man and a great firefighter. He saved a lot of lives." By the time Hiei was done, she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She cried out and even gave him a hug. "I knew hearing it from you would make sense." She gave a soft smile and a nod before walking off to a closed off lounge area.

The black haired didn't waste anytime getting out of there and began to breathe easier, but as he went to get in the rescue truck, he saw a very irritated orange haired looking at him.

"Took you long enough." Kuwabara grumbled.

"I had to blow sunshine up someone's ass….we can go now." Hiei said with pure frustration. He didn't need this right now, he really tried hard not to lie back there, but that one took the cake, not to mention the icing, the platter it was on and…..

"We can go now." Kuwabara mimicked. "We could have left sooner, but I wasn't the one taking their sweet time." He huffed in irritation.

Hiei growled out. "Just head back to the station, oaf." Causing the brown eyes of his partner's to widen.

"Okay, geez…we're going." Kuwabara huffed. Not knowing why his partner was acting this way, but knowing when not to push, for the small frame could have one mean temper when pushed to hard. But starting the truck, he couldn't help muttering. "Forget the sunshine. What crawled up your ass and died?"

a)a)a)a

"You need to at least take the one week Hiei." Captain Urameshi said, crossing his arms to make his point.

"How about I stop the double shifts?" Hiei countered, crossing his arms.

"No deal. The deal was two weeks and you got me down to one. And I can't believe you're willing to do that just to get it down to one. So if I was you, I'd take it before I come up with something tens times worse." The Captain stood his ground.

"You're not me." Hiei smirked.

"Look Hiei." Yusuke started, dropping his arms. Moving closer, he said softly. "I know Jin's death's hit you hard…..and though I may not know what happened with him or even that guy……Kurama….or whoever. I do know you need time to mourn. Throwing yourself into work ain't going to cut it. You're exhausted…." He pointed a finger at the black haired, stopping him from interrupting. "You're going to get yourself hurt or killed or someone else killed, and that I 'cannot' allow. So again, you either take the week or I will ban you from stepping within ten yards of this place and don't worry….I've already called all the other stations telling them you can't sub." The raven haired moved even closer and added. "I know you think you don't have anyone to talk to, but I consider you a colleague and a friend…if you need to talk….."

'As if.' Hiei thought. Yes, he trusted the man, he was his captain and had been for several years, but it was only the trust of a firefighter, one he could count on to have his back in certain situation, just not this one. He finally surrendered by saying. "Fine….I'll go on vacation, but I don't have to like it." It was not any of the captain's business about his feelings towards Jin, or what, if anything, had happened between him and Kurama. Kurama had not stopped by these past two weeks and he also knew he hadn't called because Yusuke or Chu would have been all too eager to tell him. The black haired sure as hell hadn't gone to see him and would be damned if he was going to allow himself to fall for something like that ever again. That was the first thing they taught you in training, 'never get attached to a victim.' He didn't think Kurama was deliberately trying to lead him along, but it was obvious from what he saw. The red head was involved with his 'boss' in some way. He still didn't even know if the guy was really gay, but he had that same feeling of being pulled along on a ride he never wanted to take again. And 'yes' he knew some of it was his fault as well, like….taking advantage of the man to get car parts.

"That a boy." He heard the raven haired say and felt a hand slap on his butt cheek, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The black haired was not amused in the slightest

a)a)a)a

_**(End of week three... the Kuwabara's resident)**_

"He could have at least taken his cell phone." Yukina said again for the hundredth time that week.

"I keep telling you he did…he just doesn't have it on. He'd call if there was a problem." Kuwabara finally told her that 'yes' the man had his phone, but specifically stated he was 'not' going to have it turned on.

"Well what good is that going to do? What if we need him for an emergency 'here'? How's he expect us to contact him?" Yukina huffed, throwing a folded towel on the bed and grabbing another one from the laundry basket.

Kuwabara moved his legs so he was sitting on the edge of the bed from where he'd been resting with his back against the head board and said. "Look, the man needed some time alone. I don't know what's been going on, but Jin's death hit him hard and that Kurama guy ain't been around, so something must have happened on that end as well. He should be back by tonight because Urameshi said he can come back to work on Monday." He cut his wife off when he saw her open her mouth. "Before you ask…." He huffed. "I have no idea what was going on with that Kurama guy and I know Hiei will call if he decides not to come back tonight and I'm sure he's been checking his messages." He made the last part a point, knowing his wife had called and left messages on her brother's cell phone, even though she hadn't said anything. With that said the orange haired stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Yukina even more flustered.

"What happens if he's fallen off a cliff and can't call for help….what then mister?" She commented, slamming the folded towel down and grabbing another, now more irked at her husband for knowing her so well.

a)a)a)a

_**Later that afternoon……**_

"How was it?" Kuwabara asked as Hiei walked to the porch, both returning a wave as the cab driver gave a honk and a wave as he drove off.

"Nice, the weather couldn't have been more perfect." The black haired said with some enthusiasm and there was even a slight spring in his step as he made it up on the porch and dropped his climbing/camping gear.

"Who are you and where's the real Hiei." Kuwabara said, slightly stunned at the cheerfulness in his friend's voice.

"Funny, now could you get out of my way baka so I can get my shoes off?" Hiei grumbled when Kuwabara hadn't moved so he could step in the house.

"That's my partner." The orange haired grinned, stepping back and holding the door opened.

"Unfortunately." Hiei muttered, stepping around the man.

Taking off his shoes, the black haired looked up to see his sister standing in the archway to the kitchen, looking like she was about to cry.

"Hiei." She yelled and pointed a finger. "How dare you just up and leave like that without telling anyone."

"I told the oaf." Hiei said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder at the taller man right behind him.

"Hey, don't get me involved in this." Kuwabara said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"You had me worried brother." Yukina said softly while lowering her head.

'Wait a minute, 'is' she crying?' Hiei thought as he saw her bottom lip quiver. "Now Yukina." He started, walking closer to offer apology. He never did like seeing his sister cry. "I had my phone, you knew I'd call if there'd been………."

When he was close enough, she lunged, throwing herself in his arms. "I was worried for you. You could have at least called once." She muttered in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…..what can I do to make it up to you." Hiei said softly, brushing her hair in a soothing manner.

Kuwabara gulped as Yukina's head rose up from Hiei's shoulder. He had seen that look all too many times. It was the look of 'sweet victory.'

a)a)a)a

Hiei had Kuwabara drop him off at the warehouse since he'd taken a bus on his little trip. He'd found it easier, for he didn't have to worry about his car or anything else as he climbed and camped at The Cliffs. He would never admit it to Yusuke, but he needed that. The place was dead this time of year and he enjoyed the quiet and peacefulness the area had to offer. There's nothing like the feeling that you're 'sitting on top of the world.'

Getting in his car, the replica, he headed home, but found himself driving aimlessly around without much thought. He had had so much time to think and reflect on his life those four nights and five days that his mind was now null and void of emotions because of it. They were now all neatly categorized and filed away in the 'let-it-go' box in his mind.

When he found himself driving past the cemetery, he pulled in and began slowly making his way along the narrow winding road that cut though it. A mile or so in, he stopped the car and looked up a hill.

Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and walked up the hill to where Jin was laid to rest.

"I don't know why I'm here." He said softly. No one else was in the area, but ever since his mother died when he was young, he'd always felt like he needed to talk openly in a place like this. He always had the feeling that 'they' (the people in the ground) could see and hear you, like they knew your every move.

Stepping up to Jin's temporary plague, he looked out over the small hill at the view, which looked down on a busy road.

"You have a nice view, get to watch the traffic and all the accidents….you'll be able to watch all the action….." He trailed off.

'This is stupid.' He told himself. Why had he just driven here with the need to see Jin? 'Well, fine.' He huffed. He'll just take this time to get some things off his chest.

"You're a lying piece of shit, you know that. You seemed to have given all your little 'buddies' a good laugh…..you bastard." He started in, looking at the fresh mound of dirt. "I also want you to know I covered for you and I don't know why. Koto cornered me because she had heard some 'rumors' and wanted to know if they were true. I told her, 'no', they're not true and all you were looking forward to was being a parent and a husband with her." Bent up anger began to boil and he found himself curling his fingers into fists. "If you rose up out of that ground right now, I'd kick your ass and put you right back down in it."

He stood there a few minutes until his anger subsided. Taking several deep breaths, he realized he felt better, nothing like venting a little steam towards someone, especially when that someone couldn't vent back.

Deciding he needed more quiet time and not really wanting to drive in rush hour traffic, Hiei walked to the foot path and headed down. All the paths connected and looped the various areas of burial land.

a)a)a)a

"Surprise!" Kurama said with a little enthusiasm as he sat down next to the slab of marble on the ground and immediately began playing with the grass between his bent legs. Moving to sit cross legged, the red head then reached over and began brushing the dirt and loose debris off the cold surface. "I know I haven't been by in awhile, but you know work. Your brother dragged me to Singapore for a couple of weeks, that's why I couldn't get by sooner….and well, before that….I was in the hospital for a week and then pretty sore for a few more."

_**(Send away for a priceless gift)**_

_**(One not subtle, one not on the list)**_

_**(Send away for a perfect world)**_

_**(One not simply so absurd)**_

Tracing the engraved name and dates with his fingers, the red head said. "I know…you told me I didn't have to visit and I can just hear you now. 'Why are you here baka?'" (Shrug) "When has this idiot ever listened to you? I miss you, you know that. I tell you every time I come here. I also told you I would until……..Besides this gets me away, this place is quite peaceful, considering." He chuckled softly, raising his hand to indicate the area. Shaking his head, he reached over and pulled a weed near the edge of the stone, adding. "You're letting yourself go."

Sitting back and still fingering the grass, he continued. "Your brother's driving me crazy….but you know that all to well." He smirked, pulling his knees up to hug himself.

_**(In these times of doing what you're told)**_

_**(You keep these feelings, no one knows)**_

_**(What ever happened to the young man's heart)**_

_**(Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart)**_

Several minutes of silence past as the red head studied the partly cloudy sky and toyed with a piece of grass between his fingers.

Relaxing his knees, he said. "I've met someone…….well." He sighed. "That is if I ever see him again." He lowered his eyes and watched the grass twirling between his fingers.

_**(And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45)**_

_**(Swimming through the ashes of another life)**_

_**(No real reason to accept the way things have changed)**_

_**(Staring down the barrel of a 45) **_

Using the piece of grass to gesture with, he said. "You'll never guess how I met him either, it ties into the hospital thing……your brother had me running to this last minute meeting, which is normal, but this time… oh by the way….I finally bought that new car. I ended up wrecking it though, that's how I met Hiei. You wouldn't believe it, but I've seen it. He has a 1959, British Austin Healey Sprite and made a replica, BY HAND and get this, with a modern engine so he can drive it everyday…..I know…I know… (Tossing his hands up). You may wonder why the modern engine? Well my friend, gas prices have raised a hell of a lot since you've left and antique ones are gas guzzlers. He'd have to fill up every time he backed out of the garage, not to mention the cost of replacement parts for it. I'll have you know though…… (Big grin) I found him some authentic parts for the original. He was quite surprised, I tell yeah." He praised himself by blowing on his knuckles and rubbing them on his chest.

More silence followed until Kurama took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Listen to me, I usually don't ramble and here I am, talking your head off." He then muttered musingly while running a finger across his lips. "I wish you were here to do that thing you did to make me 'shut-up' when I did start."

Letting out another sigh, he went on. "Anyways, Hiei's an EMT. I met him when he broke into my car after I drove off the road and down a ravine. Thanks to his captain, my new car is now a convertible." Saying sarcastically. "I'm sure you can picture it so you can stop laughing your ass off." The red head paused again, looking up at the blue sky. "Hiei got his arm pretty torn up……but he's okay, just had some stitches…..I'm just glad I didn't hurt anyone else, or worse, got someone killed." He was thinking deep down about what would have happened if he had died. His mother would have collected on his insurance, making her set for life. Other than her, he couldn't think of anyone else who would miss him, or even cared he was gone, well maybe Karasu, because of…..

"I think I scared him away…...it was an accident though." He lowered his head in thought again, picturing Hiei's reaction to seeing him and Karasu that night.

"I know you told me to move on, but…..that's easier said than done." He pulled a chain out from around his neck. It was a long silver chain holding a silver incased ruby stone pendent. Rubbing it between his fingers, he concluded. "Maybe it's my defenses kicking in…… you know the 'not wanting to get hurt all over again'."

_**(Send a message to the unborn child)**_

_**(Keep your eyes open for a while)**_

_**(In a box high on the shelf, left for you, no one else)**_

_**(There's a piece of a puzzle known as life)**_

_**(Wrapped up in guilt, sealed up tight)**_

Scrunching up his face, he continued. "I think you'd like him…..he's….different. He even brought me one of those damn Western Omelets from McDougal's. I could have killed you for making me try one of those." He smirked. "I told Hiei and Nurse Shizuru that a female co-worker got me hooked on them and I'm sorry. It's not that I'm ashamed of you….it's just…I guess it was a subconscious thing so I wouldn't break down and then have to explain."

"You never told me the hospital food was so bad. If it wasn't for the sandwich, I would have withered away. I should have sneaked you one in." The red head paused. "You know…..before you got so bad, you really couldn't eat. You went so long without eating." Kurama hugged his knees again as a lone tear ran the course of his cheek and he huffed in mocking. "'I'll just throw it up anyways.' That's all you ever said."

_**(What ever happened to the young man's heart)**_

_**(Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart)**_

Lowering his knees, he said. "Hn, I know the truth now, you just said that so you wouldn't have to eat that crap." Looking up, he shook his head, sending red strands fanning away from his face.

He then laughed lightly. "I picked up a new habit, 'Hnnn.' I think I got it from Hiei. He does it a little better though, deeper voice." The red head paused again, looking down and trying to control the tears that threaten to gush forth.

"I shouldn't have lied for you, you know. When your brother asked if you had eaten…I always said yes." Taking a deep, shuttering breath, he continued. "But I knew he would have forced the issue and you soooo didn't want the feed tube. Man though, if it was anything like that medicine I was on, especially the antibiotics, I know exactly why you didn't eat. That crap made me nauseas as all get out." Green eyes rolled.

Deciding to move onto a lighter subject, the red head forced himself to perk up. "Hey, did you know the hospital had an atrium? I didn't either or I would have taken you down there every chance I got. Well maybe not, you waited until the last possible moment to go to the hospital and by then you were so weak, you could hardly get up and go to the bathroom, gods your refusals to use a bedpan…..you and your stubborn pride." He smirked. "Hiei took me down one day and I must say they seem to have an excellent gardener because the roses were beautiful and oh….never mind, you always did have a black thumb…..I'm sure your brother would have liked to have seen it though……."

_**(And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45)**_

_**(Swimming through the ashes of another life)**_

_**(No real reason to accept the way things have changed)**_

_**(Staring down the barrel of a 45)**_

The change of subject didn't work as he continued to finger the necklace. A knowing sad smile crawled across his lips. "He's never let you go. Though he won't talk about it, I can tell it eats him up a little each day. I tell you that all the time too, but did I tell you… he cried…that night. Maybe I already told you this, but he cried, said it was his job to protect you. That's the first time we ….we were together. He was hurting so bad and the kiss just happened. I was crying myself, though you told me not to, but damn it I MISSED…..MISS you and we, well….comforted each other." Kurama sighed and finally stopped his struggles so the tears could flow. "I never should have. He doesn't love me." (Smirking) "Sure he wants me." His voice then got soft. "But I feel he just wants me for that little piece of you I have." His lips flattened as he patted the area over his heart lightly. "Here…and maybe deep down that's why I stay……..for the same reason."

"But I'm pretty sure I scared the crap out of your brother….several times." The red head let out a sopped chuckled. "He only came to see me in the hospital about a half a dozen times. He wouldn't let on, but I think he was reminded of you and how you looked so helpless just laying there……..was you as bored as I was when you were alone? I'm just glad you had me and your brother most of the time. My mother couldn't make it to see me like she did you those couple of times. She's had a relapse, she'll be okay, just couldn't get out for awhile there, but let me tell you, that sure as hell didn't stop her from calling four to five times a day." He smiled. "Hiei came by many times… I enjoyed his company…

"The other time I scared Big K was when he came over and saw I had company…..yes you heard me, company at the penthouse. Who you ask…..Hiei of course. Gods you're not going to believe this……he lost a friend who was a firefighter in a fire a few weeks back…though I say friend, I somehow got the impression the guy was something more, but I don't know, maybe….but anyways, right afterwards instead of……I don't know, being with his fellow firefighters or something, he came to me……me of all people and I can't tell you why…I hardly know the man. Though…..I like him…okay….there…. I said it…..I….. 'LIKE' him." Kurama paused, thinking back to the kisses he had shared with the black haired. He still to this day couldn't think of why he had let that happen.

"Your bro was beside himself and I actually think he was a little jealous, but he never said anything." The red head took a deep breath. "I'm not trying to lead your brother on….honestly…I just don't…..

"What am I going to do?" He let his head fall onto his chest, letting go of the necklace as he gave over to the crying.

After several long minutes, shaking hands wiped away the wetness left on his face. Standing, he began composing himself. It was getting late and he needed to get going. Holding the necklace close to his chest, he said softly. "I wish you would just give me a sign." Though deep down, he knew he was being unrealistic.

_**(Everyone's pointing their fingers)**_

_**(Always condemning me)**_

_**(And nobody knows what I believe)**_

_**(I believe)**_

Just before dusk, the black haired walked up a path into another section of land only to pause as a lone figure caught his attention. Moving closer, an eyebrow rose in curiosity, wondering why the man was here. He moved to stand behind a tree that was near, but not near enough to be noticed.

Peeking out from behind the tree every so often, he waited until the taller red headed figure stood, stretched, brushed off his pants and walked away before stepping out from behind it and walking over to see who the man had been talking to.

End Chapter 10

Lyrics to the song: **45**- by: _Shinedown_


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews…

Chapter 11

Monday morning found Hiei standing with his arms crossed in the lounge area of the fire station looking at the bulletin board where they posted the shifts, upcoming events and general news. He had done a lot of thinking over the weekend and most of it dealt with what he'd seen at the cemetery, 'beloved brother/friend/partner.' Could the man have been Kurama's brother or Karasu's? Obviously a friend, but what about the partner part? Had the man been a partner with Karasu in the business, or did partner mean something more? He stood there staring at the board until he heard approaching voices. He wished he'd been close enough to hear what the red head had said, though he could tell the man had been crying.

The door swung open beside him and he looked to see Chu, closely followed by Mitarai. The Aussie seemed to have taken the rookie under his wing for the boy was like a shadow you couldn't shake.

"Now mate, what're the signs of a compounds fracture and hows do yea goes 'bout….." Chu was saying when he noticed the black haired. "Hiei lad….hows waz the trip…..gets yea self better acquainted with the birdies and the bees." He said, slapping the smaller frame across the shoulders.

'At least it wasn't the rear.' Hiei thought. "No, it was just me, my self and the cliffs."

"Wells its wasn'ts the same without yea lad." Chu said.

"Are you saying you missed me?" Hiei smirked.

"No's I was just sayin' it wasn'ts the same, with yous noz here, weez didn't have our brave littl' hot shot…….."

Hiei cut the man off by grumbling. "I missed you too."

Mitarai had begun reading the bulletins and said. "Looks like they finally set a date for the picnic and dance charity events this year." Pointing to the flyer and noting the dates/times. The picnic was schedule for the upcoming Saturday.

"Yeah, they usually try to have the picnic on a Saturday and then the dance on Sunday night, but this year because of the playoffs, the dance's been moved to the following Saturday." Hiei said.

"Well those wankers knows noz ones would come to that bloody dance if they kept it on Sunday. Our team's not been in the bloody playoffs in years….nos lad in theirs right minds' going to miss a Sunday this month, they'd be lucky if the lads show up at church." Chu boasted.

"I wonder if they've announced who's going to play the Stop/Drop/and Roll dog this year." Mitarai said softly, putting his hands in his pockets while deciding the floor looked more interesting.

"That's right lad, yous be one of the rooks that's up for the job this year, unless yous already volunteered for the kiddies…" Chu said.

"No, I haven't…..I'm not good with kids." Mitarai admitted, only looking up partway because his face was turning pink.

"That's okay…..ours Hiei here doesn't like the kiddies either, but theys sures do loves him." Chu said, wrapping his arm around the black hair's neck, putting him in a head lock to try and give him an Indian rub.

"If you still want that arm attached to you, you better let me go." Hiei growled, he was joking, but wanted the man to stop.

"Yous shoulds go asks the Cap if he's heard somethin'." Chu recommended after he'd let go.

"Ask the Captain what?" They all turned as Yusuke walked through the door.

"The laddie here's worries about performing in front of the kiddies as a doggie." Chu said when he saw that Mitarai wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh I have a feeling you have nothing to worry about." Yusuke said.

"Why's that sir…do you know if they've already picked?" The rookie asked with that look of 'Oh thank god' in his eyes.

"Oh, let's just say it's a hunch. Don't you have one too?" Yusuke asked, crossing his arms and looking towards Hiei with a 'shit eating' grin on his face.

"Yeah." Hiei muttered. "I've got something to do." He added and walked out the door.

"Hey, he alright?" Chu asked, watching the small figure leave.

"He'll be fine." Yusuke smirked.

a)a)a)a

A couple of days later, the black haired still could not get the name Kuronue out of his head. Going to the station's small workout room, Hiei decided working up a good sweat would keep his mind occupied. Kuwabara was already working out and they exercised in silence, each occupied by their own thoughts.

"Hiei, can you spot me?" Kuwabara broke the silence as he laid down on the weight bench and began flexing his fingers before gripping the bar.

"Sure." Hiei said, sitting his dumbbells down and moving to stand behind the orange head of hair.

Kuwabara started a rhythm with his breathing as he lifted the heavy weights, whispering in count.

Hiei was counting as well, though not really knowing why. On the eleventh rep, Kuwabara's arms began to visibly shake.

"C'mon Kuwabara…push it." Hiei said forcibly.

"Gnnnh, what do you think…I'm doing." Kuwabara grunted out as he got the rep, he then lowered the bar to his chest to start the push for the final one.

"That's it…push." Hiei goaded.

"Unnh." The orange haired snorted, but the bar stopped two-thirds of the way as his arm muscles rippled ever so slightly. "Take it Hiei." He breathed out in a whisper.

Hiei just stared down at his partner. "How could Yukina have ever picked you, you're so weak." He commented, reaching over to place his hands on the bar.

"Agghhh." Kuwabara raged and the bar shot up for the final rep, nearly clipping the short figure under the chin.

When the bar was safely back on its perch, Hiei said while raising an eyebrow. "Oh that's why! My bad." There was a slight grin playing across his lips.

Kuwabara sat up. "That's 'the power of love' baby….thanks partner, I needed that." He gloated and the pair knocked knuckles.

Hiei then went back to the dumbbells and began some reps when Kuwabara stopped him by asking. "Hey, you alright?"

Thinking what would be neutral to say, the black haired said. "Just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything you wanna talk about." Kuwabara asked, wondering what, or better yet, who his partner was thinking about.

Standing there for a minute, the black haired decided to ask. "Have you ever heard the name Kuronue?"

Grabbing the towel at his feet, the orange haired thought for a moment, being somewhat surprised to hear that that was who the man was thinking about. Trying to remember, he said. "Kuronue….um…….yeah, I think I have."

"Is he related to Karasu?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah, that's how I know the name……he's Karasu's brother, well half brother." Kuwabara looked at his friend. "Don't you read the papers?" He asked, already knowing the man didn't watch or own a TV.

"No, it's the same as TV, to depressing. Do you know how he died?" Hiei asked, moving so he could sit beside his partner on the bench, but kept his eyes on the floor, lost in thought.

"Just what was in the papers. Kuronue's death was mentioned because of Karasu and their father, Sayko, the big oil tycoon. You had to at least known that." Kuwabara watched as his partner just shook his head. "Anyways, Karasu's mother died when he was a teen, his father remarried and they had Kuronue. He was never really mentioned before his death though. Maybe he wasn't one for the spot-light." He remarked, reaching over to grab a bottle of water and taking a big swig.

"Did it say how he died?" Hiei wanted to know, some things were starting to make sense.

"All the paper said was, 'after a long illness.'"

"That could be from a cancer or any number of things." Hiei said softly, mostly to himself.

"Yeah. But hey, why the interest all of a sudden?" Kuwabara asked.

"Just wondering, I heard the name somewhere." Was all Hiei said, causing Kuwabara to shrug. "Can you spot me now?" The black haired said, changing the subject and moving to change the weights on the bar.

a)a)a)a

Some time later, Hiei stepped out of the showers to see his partner standing in the doorway.

"What's up? Did we get a call?" He asked. Though the call speaker was loud, it was not uncommon to miss hearing one while in the showers.

"No, but since you seemed interested in that Kuronue guy, I called a friend over in the records department at the hospital." Kuwabara paused and raised his eyebrows before continuing. "This guy Kuronue died from a long illness alright."

"Okay, was it a cancer?" Hiei all but growled out, wanting the man to just spill what he'd found out.

Kuwabara shook his head and then crossing his arms, leaned against the wall, before saying. "No…not really, the official ruling was listed as pneumonia."

"That's not unheard of." Hiei said, though a little surprised. From the dates on the grave stone, Kuronue was a young man and if he was relatively healthy…there must have been other circumstances so he said. "It's uncommon to be long term unless there were other issues, like he was already weak from something else……"

"Yeah, Jorge couldn't go into a lot of detail because his boss Koenma was there, but my guess is, his immune system was weak because of the condition he had……" The orange haired said.

"Could Jorge at least tell you what the……?" Hiei cut in, assuming it was a cancer or lung condition and wondering what he wasn't being told.

"Yeah, he told me." Kuwabara cut in, scratching the back of his head. "Shoot I forgot to ask him if he was coming over for the game on Sunday." He muttered.

Hiei looked up at the man, making eyes contact. "Will you just spill it?" He finally growled out in annoyance.

"He had AIDS." Kuwabara finally said, looking up so as not to meet the widening red eyes.

Knowing this information made Hiei's jaw clamped shut.

a)a)a)a

The day of the picnic finally rolled around and the weather could not have been more perfect. People began filling into the designated area of the park where the events were to be held.

Yukina and Kuwabara began unloading the van of its food, tables and chairs. "Go on and start your thing sweetie. I'll take care of all this." Kuwabara said, giving his wife a quick kiss before grabbing folding chairs.

"Thank you Kazuma." She smiled. "Okay kids, let's start mingling and see who all made it this year." She called out, for which the kids immediately took off.

She began walking faster as the kids ran out ahead of her and then she saw what they had focused on, a costumed figure.

"Now wait guys, don't…." She was too late as she watched her kids narrow in and pick up speed.

"Uncle Hiei!" Fubuki and Kaisei yelled, running to Stop/Drop/and Roll dog with enough force to topple him.

'If Yusuke was the one that told them, I'll kill him.' Hiei thought as he was bulldozed over.

"Now kids, what makes you think that's your uncle." Yukina asked, hurrying over to stop her kids from torturing the boy who got stuck playing the dog this year.

"Uncle Yusuke told us it would be uncle Hiei." They both said in sync.

'That's it, he's dead.' Hiei thought, fumbling in the awkward suit and finally making it back to his feet.

"Okay, well you'll have plenty of time to play with him when he does his rounds, now go play. I need a word with your…um uncle." Yukina said, shoeing her kids away.

"Brother, is that you?" She asked when the kids were finally out of earshot.

"Yes." He grumbled.

Controlling a giggle, Yukina said. "Do I want to know what you did to get stuck in there?"

'Just don't tell anyone it's me." Hiei growled out from the costume, making it sound like a real dog. "I only have to do this for an hour or two and then I'm out of here."

"As you wish brother." Yukina couldn't hold out any longer, she broke, snickering in her hand.

Hiei was rolling his eyes at his sister's actions when he heard an. "Excuse me." Come from somewhere behind him and began sweating even more in the hot suit as he recognized the voice.

Yukina stepped around the dog and said. "Hello, welcome to Fire Station 51's annual picnic."

"Hello." Kurama said, giving a slight bow and taking in the turquoise hair and features of the young lady. "I was told to talk to you about handing over a donation."

"Are you one of the people they've rescued donating or are you with a company that's making a donation?" Yukina asked, smiling at the red head, thinking him quite handsome.

"Both actually." Kurama admitted. "My name is Shuiichi Minamino and Mr. Karasu, my boss, gave me a check to give to you."

The name sounded familiar to her and Yukina paused before snapping out of it by saying. "That was very gracious of him. We will be having a presentation in a little while and will have a 'thank you' gift for him."

"Honey, where do you want me to put the…..oh hey Kurama?" Kuwabara said as he walked towards his wife and then recognized the red head.

"Hello, Kuwabara correct?" Kurama said, reaching out to shake the man's hand.

"Yeah, I see you've met my wife Yukina." The orange haired said, returning the hand shake.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Yukina Kuwabara and I head up the charity committee for Station 51." Yukina said, offering her own hand to shake.

"Then you are Hiei's sister." Kurama said softly, returning the gesture. His mind finally registering the unusual red eyes and the height they shared. Other than those he would have never known they were related.

"Yes, his twin. I take it he has mentioned me then?" Yukina smiled. Hearing her husband call him Kurama made her realize this was the man Shizuru and called about and the man Hiei was seeing, well, had been seeing.

"Yes, only once though I'm afraid." Kurama tried not to raise an eyebrow at the twin word and found himself scanning the area looking for Hiei, wondering if he was near. He hadn't noticed the costumed dog was staying within ear shot.

Yukina couldn't help but notice the large green eyes casually looking around and then seem to look disappointed at not seeing something or someone. Wondering if he was seeking out her brother, she mused to herself, but said out loud. "I'm sorry. My brother does not attend these events unless his captain twists his arm." She watched as the young man's face fell, but inwardly she smiled at her revelation of being right.

Blushing slightly at being caught, Kurama smirked politely. "Well, I guess I should have known that, I got the impression he wasn't one for large gatherings."

"No, he's not." Yukina smiled softly. "I do hope however, that you stay and enjoy the events?" She added, glancing to her side at the dog.

"I don't know…" Kurama started to say, not seeing the glance.

"Oh come on, will be having a football game soon." Kuwabara said.

"Maybe for a little while." The red head nodded.

The three walked off talking, leaving Hiei just standing there. He had told his sister not to tell anyone and she'd kept her word, not even telling Kurama that he was standing right next to him, even when the man was obviously looking for him. The black haired swore under his breath before stomping off to do his 'thing.'

"Maybe now you'll stay." Kuwabara whispered at him as he walked by.

'Damn you Yusuke. I knew I should have taken the two weeks.' Hiei thought and then heard a squeal of joy, making him turn and look towards the parking lot. There sat Keiko's van and with her were Yusuke and their youngest son Raizen (named after his paw paw) who had just spotted him. The black haired took a deep breath as he watched the young Urameshi bolt from his mother and make a beeline straight towards him.

"Unca Hie!" The three year old shouted.

'Oh, he is so going to get it.' Hiei thought as he began prancing around, making the boy squeal in delight.

Kurama walked around and talked casually for awhile before slipping away to a nearby tree where he could take refuge in the shade. He was not much for large gatherings either and just needed some time alone before joining in the football game.

Pulling out the pendant from around his neck, the red head thought about why he had come in the first place.

He had received the invitation earlier that week and immediately thought of Hiei. He had felt guilty about not calling or stopping by the station, but then again, Hiei had not stopped by either. Something deep down inside made him get the courage to tell the man he liked him, but now the black haired wasn't here and his courage was slipping. When he had told Karasu about the event, his boss had been more than eager to have him present a check, which built on his courage, making him think it was a sign. 'It's been almost a year Kuro, why would I have built up my hopes now.' He wondered and kind of regretted coming now, for he really didn't know anyone and felt out of place.

Letting out a sigh, the red head thought about handing over the check and making up an excuse to leave when he looked up to see Keiko and Shizuru walking towards him.

"Shuiichi." Shizuru said with a smile. "How's my favorite red head?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." He said, returning the smile.

"I'm glad to hear that….you look good." She said, giving him a wink.

"Thank you." He said, trying not to blush.

"Are you doing those exercises I taught you?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, every morning." He answered and then noticed over the ladies' shoulders the costumed dog a few feet away, the person seemed to be paying attention to them, but he shook it off. The way the head of the costume was made, the person inside could be staring up at the sky and you'd think otherwise. He had had the same feeling of being watched at the cemetery, but hadn't seen anyone around.

"Good….care to join us at the dessert table." Shizuru's voice almost purred.

"Um…no thank you…I'm not much for sweets." Kurama politely declined.

Shizuru seemed to pout for a moment. "Well, don't be a stranger." She said and the two walked off.

Kurama looked down at the necklace, not realizing he was still holding it. 'Maybe I should just leave.' He thought.

He sat there lost in thought until he heard a voice holler out. "Hey, there you are. Come on, the game's getting started." And looked up to see Kuwabara waving at him.

Waving back, he stood up and while brushing his pants off, sighed. 'A little too late to leave now.'

After much jockeying, the annual precinct football game got underway. It was Captain Yusuke against his high school rival Lt. Kazuma Kuwabara.

Chu, Kurama, EMT Touya, Dr. Elder Toguro (despite Kuwabara's protests) and EMT Mitsunari were on Kuwabara's team, while Mitarai, Younger Toguro, Jorge and Sensui were on Yusuke's. It had become a tradition for hospital employees to come to such events to help support in raising money for their local EMT programs and ambulance services.

Young Toguro was at center, when Yusuke yelled. "Hike." And the ball was shoved into his hands. Cupping it, he began fading back, waiting for Mitarai to come open. Mitarai cut left across the field just as planned and the raven haired pulled back his arm to rifle the ball.

All of a sudden a movement out of the corner of his eye distracted him, making him turn his head towards it. He was a little too late in throwing the ball as a large brown form plowed into him. Knocking the ball from his hands and knocking him flat on his back.

"What the…" Yusuke yelled out, trying to move the lump of fur that had landed on top of him. "HIEI…what the hell you doing?" He yelled, realizing who it was.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Hiei said, faking in his struggles to get up.

In the mean time all the kids had stopped what they were doing and began yelling and cheering the Stop/Drop/and Roll dog.

Hearing the cheers, Hiei jumped up and started doing the Stop/Drop/Roll dog's signature dance, taking great delight in shaking his furry dog butt right over Yusuke's face while making sure the tail whacked him a few times. With this, the entire crowd began cheering the action.

"Oh that does it." Yusuke said in pure frustration and leaped up to grab Hiei, who ducked under his captain's arms which caused the raven haired to end up on the ground again, only this time holding the head of the dog costume.

"HIEI!" Half the people yelled.

One voice in particular made Hiei's head turn. There staring at him was a red headed man whose green eyes were sparkling with humor and surprise as they took in the scene.

Yusuke stood up and began laughing as hard as everyone else. Brushing himself off, he said. "Guess I deserved that for letting your secret out." There was a glint of mischief in his brown eyes.

"You did you bastard and I was just showing the kids what to do when your prick of a captain is being an ass and needs his shit knocked down a peg." Hiei said with a smirk.

"Hiei Jaganshi…watch your language!!" Everyone turned to see Yukina covering the nearest kid's ears, as well as Keiko who had a kid on either side of her with one hand covering an ear while their other side was plastered to her hips.

"Guess the funs over." Hiei said and grabbing the dog's head, started to walk off the field.

"Oh no it's not." Yusuke's voice made him turn. "My side's down a man. Over there, take right tackle."

"I'm not playing this stupid game." Hiei grumbled.

"Did I mention it was Kuwabara who overheard us and he was the one who told the kids, not me?"

"Let me get out of this sweat suit…"

The game went back and forth for an hour or so and was down to the last play, the score was, Yusuke 14, Kuwabara 13.

Chu was center and snapped the ball to Kuwabara, who trotted backwards trying to find an opening. Seeing an opening, he cut the ball loose and it soared right to the person.

Kuwabara held up his arm to block Yusuke, who was getting ready to run after the man. "You're cheating." He yelled.

"I am NOT!" The orange haired yelled. Pointing, he muttered. "Wait for it."

Yusuke looked to see what he was pointing to and a big evil grin crossed his face as he saw the short figure running all out.

The red head was surprised to see the ball coming at him, but he reached out, managed to grab it and made a beeline towards the goal.

He didn't hear the crowd cheering him on or pay any attention to who was trying to chase him down, only focusing on the goal in his sight. However, just before he reached the flag marker, he was completely caught off guard by a pair of arms wrapping around his thighs, making him lose his balance and fall face first.

Feeling someone on top of him, but no direct weight, the red head was able to twist onto his back and looked to see red eyes gleaming down at him.

"Hi." Hiei smirked, seeing surprise in the green eyes.

"Hello." Kurama said dryly. Something about seeing the smaller figure on top of him and so close, made him freeze, making all the courage to do or say something just as cold.

When Hiei noticed the green eyes just staring at him, he became uncomfortable, but before he could get up, he felt himself grabbed and then flipped onto his back, their positions reversed.

Seeing the black haired about to get up made Kurama take action, for some reason feeling if he let the man up, he would never get another chance or have the courage. Putting his weight on his heels, he leaned in while placing a hand on either side of the black haired's head and whispered. "I think I owe you an apology." His lips were so close, they felt each other breaths.

Hiei gulp and then managed to squeak out. "For…what."

The red head, still whispering, only this time with a little seductive purr wrapped around it, said. "Let's just say I've done some thinking and I'm down two."

"O." Hiei's mouth formed, but before he could actually respond, pale lips leaned in to meet his. He felt Kurama's tongue swipe across his bottom lip so he opened his mouth, letting the red head explore it.

Both were completely oblivious to what was happening around them until they heard a loud. "Geez you two, get a room." Hiei chuckled, but Kurama stiffened and pulled back with a jerk. They both started turning a nice shade of red when someone else said. "Hey mates….nots in front of thez kiddies." The black haired then rolled his eyes, but the red head buried his face in his shoulder.

Composing himself first, Kurama got up, quickly followed by Hiei. They both began brushing themselves off and Hiei could tell Kurama was a little embarrassed about what had just happened. He was getting ready to tell the red head to 'forget about them' when he noticed green eyes widen in shock and fear as the man patted his chest.

"Where is it?" Kurama said in an almost panic state, looking down his shirt before dropping to his knees, where he ran his fingers over the grass, searching frantically for something.

"Where's what?" Hiei said, eyebrows rising at the way the red head was acting.

"It's a……it's a necklace. I had it on………silver chain…a pendant on…. a…… silver….with a red ruby……it has to be……." Kurama's sentences were broken as his panic spiked.

"Calm, it can't be far…it probably fell off while I was chasing you." Hiei said calmly, trying to assure the red head as he began retracing their steps. Sure enough the necklace was only a few feet back and he bent down to pick it up.

Kurama must have seen him for he was at his side in an instant. "You found it." He breathed out in a sigh of relief.

Studying the necklace, Hiei said. "Nice ruby, is it a family heirloom?"

"Yes….yes it w…is." Kurama said. With shaky hands, he took the chain to place it back around his neck, but with the shaking and his long hair, it made it harder than it should have been.

"Here." Hiei said softly, reaching for the chain.

Kurama stiffened when the small hands covered his to take the chain, but he let the man have it. Lowering his head, he felt the chain slip over his head and got help with pulling his hair out of the way. The pendant fell to the center of his chest where it stayed for only a second or two before it was grabbed and tucked back in the shirt.

The two stood stiff as boards as the rest of the gang came over to offer their congratulations on a good game while slapping each other on the backs, saying 'nice one' and 'better luck next year.'

Kuwabara slapped Hiei on the back, saying. "Smooth move." This remark caused Kurama's face to turn the same shade as his hair, where as Hiei just gave him the 'drop dead' look.

After everyone had walked off, the two still just stood there. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to leave?" Hiei finally said. Getting the impression from the red head that he didn't care for that much 'closeness' either and was ready to bolt.

"So am I." Kurama said softly, wiping his hands on his jeans.

Before they could leave though, Kurama handed over a check and received his 'thank you' mug and T-shirt.

a)a)a)a

They drove in silence with the top down until Hiei pulled his car into a reserved parking spot. He had looked over at the red head several times as he drove and got the feeling something was bothering the man. When the silence continued even after the car was turned off, he said. "I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to go somewhere where there weren't a lot of people."

"No, I don't mind." Kurama said, coming out of his thoughts and looking at the signs, one read 'Private Beach, Residents Only.' Remembering Hiei mentioned he lived by the beach, he asked. "You live near here?"

"Yeah, just down that way some." Hiei answered, pointing to his left.

"It's beautiful." Kurama said, taking in the smells and the view of the waves crashing against the shore.

"I like it, the waves make for a soothing lullaby at night." Hiei said, looking out at the view as well.

"Sounds nice." The red head said softly.

"Come on, let's get our feet wet." Hiei said, taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Okay." Kurama said, reaching down to take his shoes off.

They got out and made their way to the water. Hiei stayed back some and let Kurama take the lead, enjoying watching the red head flick the water with his toes in sort of a child like manner.

After a few minutes of silence, Kurama stopped to stare at the horizon.

"Something wrong?" Hiei asked softly.

"No….I just have a lot on my mind." Kurama said

"I know the feeling." Hiei muttered.

"Sorry…" Kurama smiled softly, lowering his head.

"Don't be." Hiei said, stepping over to be next to him. Together they looked out at the horizon and the soon setting sun.

Kurama sat down, not caring his jeans were getting wet and Hiei asked again. "Are you sure you're alright?" Taking a seat next to the red head, getting his pants wet.

"Yes…..I'm sorry about embarrassing you earlier. I'm not usually a PDA (public display of affection) kind of person and I don't think I…thanked you…for finding the necklace." Kurama said softly.

"Don't worry about it." Hiei brushed it off, though deep down he knew he was never going to hear the end of it from Yusuke or Chu about them kissing in front of everyone.

"Hiei, I'm going to be honest…I'm not good with the dating thing and I've only been in one serious relationship." The red head remarked, still looking straight ahead.

"Okay." Hiei said, somewhat taken aback by the statement.

"I just don't want you to build your hopes up. I don't want to hurt you." Kurama said, giving the black haired a sideways glance. "To say the old cliché…I would rather have you as a friend, than lose you completely."

"Since you were honest, I'll tell you something. All my life, since I realized I was gay, I've only had one night stands with men I picked up in bars. The one relationship I was in that I thought was even remotely serious turned out to be a big joke." Hiei admitted. "I'm sick of one way relationships." He added softly.

"What do you mean?" Kurama said, turning to face the smaller figure, feeling his heart go out to the man.

"All the men I meet are either too dominate or want to be completely dominated. I guess that's the way it is with one night stands from a bar." Seeing some confusion in the green eyes, he said. "Sorry, that might not make sense."

"I think I understand. You don't seem the type to give control, or submit completely to someone, nor do you want to completely dominate someone either." Kurama said. He had pulled his knees to his chest while talking and was now hugging his legs while gently rocking.

"Yeah." Hiei said, looking at the sand and feeling kind of grateful someone understood.

"It doesn't have to be that way, not when you meet someone who feels the same way. The one relationship I was in was…..both…a give and take….we…" The red head seemed to be thinking of the right words, blushing some, he continued. "We would reverse roles, let the moment….or mood make the action."

Hiei just stared at him.

"Sorry." Kurama muttered.

"For what….it sounds….perfect." Hiei finally got out.

"Um, yeah, well it was special and rare…" Kurama took a deep breath. His green eyes began to water as the memories came flooding back and he placed his forehead on his knees, trying to hide his weakness.

"You don't need to say any more." Hiei said softly. He got the feeling that Kuronue was the relationship the red head was talking about and the guy was dead. Wanting an answer though, he said. "What…what um happened to this relationship?"

"He died." Kurama muttered into the fabric and began crying softly.

"I'm sorry." Hiei said, wanting to comfort the man, but not knowing if it would be welcomed.

"It was his fault." Kurama blundered out, wiping his face in haste with the back of his hands and palms. "He was stupid….careless….I gave him everything he wanted…but it was never enough….." The red head paused to suck in deep, yet ragged breaths.

Hiei sat there not knowing what to do. When he finally thought of something to say, Kurama rambled on, staring out at the sea.

"Kuro, you stupid bastard…you just 'had' to stray, but who did you always return to….me…told me you couldn't live without 'me'….and look what you up and did….you DIED and could have taken me with you because you fucked up." Kurama anger soared and he began picking up clumps of sand, throwing them at the water and then beating his fists into the sand before repeating the action.

Watching the man lose it made Hiei's heart sink and reminded him of the outburst he'd had at Jin's grave. So Kuronue had strayed, contracted HIV, which turned into AIDS and then could have given it to his partner, his supposedly true love. No wonder Kurama was on edge that first day in the hospital. "Come here." He said softly, pulling the taller figure to him.

Kurama fought at first, wanting to continue throwing clumps of sand and beat the ground, but he finally exhausted himself and fell into the awaiting arms. Hiei just sat there not saying a word as he brushed long red hair and rubbed circles on the lean back, trying to soothe the man well after the sun set.

With the air turning chilly, Hiei started cramping up and it was only made worse by being wet, so he said softly. "Kurama." Moving red strands to get a look at the man.

"Hmm." He heard in reply and saw green eyes open.

"It's getting late." Hiei informed him as the red head pushed off him and began composing himself.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Kurama muttered as he wiped his face and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Come on, we can go to my place." Hiei said, getting up and offering a hand.

"Are….are you sure…I don't want to….." Kurama stuttered, taking the offered hand.

"Yes, I'm sure, we're both wet and I'm exhausted from shaking my doggie tail." Hiei said jokingly and got the response he wanted when the red head chuckled.

"And might I say, you do shake a mean tail." Kurama smiled.

"Don't get use to it." The black haired retorted grabbing a hand and leading them back to the car and the short drive to his place.

End Chapter 11

Okay folks, we've reached the top of the cliff and now all we have to do is leap off and start the fall.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks so much for the reviews……they are greatly appreciated and always welcomed, we humbly bow to you all.

Chapter 12

Getting to Hiei's place only took about ten minutes, but by that time, Kurama was shivering from the chill.

Hiei had put the top up on the Sprite and was running the heat, but he could still hear the red head's teeth chattering. "We're here." He said as he pulled into what appeared to be carport, making a motion sensor light activate.

As they got out, Hiei handed Kurama a key, saying. "Go on in, I need to cover the car." Before going to the front of the car and picking up a car cover.

"I'll help." Kurama said and grabbed the other end.

"Go on in, you're freezing." Hiei said, but the red head didn't let go and together they covered the car and secured the straps.

Keying in, Hiei began turning on lights. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes and I'll start a fire." He said, walking away and heading to what must be a bedroom.

Kurama just stood by the door and took in the place. It was a basic square wooden house. The living room was small and had a black futon couch with matching chair facing a small, red brick, wood burning fireplace. There was a black coffee table and a couple of floor lamps and that was it. He could see two bar stools at a counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. The kitchen had a two burner stove, a small frig, tiny sink, microwave and a few cabinets on the one wall. Looking over to his left he saw a small 'hallway'. Well, what could be considered one, as all it was, was a small area before three doors. One had to be a bathroom and the other two were probably bedrooms.

Hiei came back out wearing a pair of black cotton pants and a blue t-shirt and was carrying another set of clothes. "Here, these should fit you." He said.

"Um…thanks." Kurama said, taking the clothes.

"The bathroom's the middle door." Hiei said, pointing. "I'll start the fire and then make us some ramen." He added, walking over to the fireplace.

Kurama headed to the bathroom and Hiei had just gotten the fire going when he heard the bathroom door open. Seeing the red head just standing there, he couldn't help but let a small smile come to his lips. The blue t-shirt he had given the man was two sizes to big and the pair of cotton black pull-string pants, that seem to fit him in the waist, came just below his knees in length.

"I can believe the pants are yours, but the shirt." Kurama said, looking down at the EMT logo on it.

"It's one of Kuwabara's. I don't have a washer or dryer so Yukina does my laundry. I used to go to the laundry mat, but finally gave in and let her do it. She's known to throw in one of his shirts and even his pants on occasion." Hiei said as he headed towards the kitchen to start the noodles.

Kurama just shook his head and took a seat on one of the barstools. "I left the clothes hanging in the shower."

"That's fine." Hiei said.

Kurama then complemented. "This is a nice little place you got here."

"It serves its purpose." Hiei said.

"I need to see it during the day. I bet the views are spectacular." The red head said, looking over the black haired's shoulder at the back door, which was just a wooden door with a plate glass window in it and no curtain to block the darkness beyond.

"They are. I have a wrap around porch on three sides. I enjoy being able to step out from the bedroom and watch the sunrise and sunsets." Hiei commented, dishing out the noodles and placing two bowls on the counter. He then went and grabbed two bottles of water from the small frig and joined the red head.

They ate in silence and when they were done, Hiei quickly washed the dishes and placed them in the drying rack as Kurama took a seat on the hearth to watch the fire.

Hiei left the man sitting there as he went back into the bedroom and bathroom, only to walk back out carrying a drying rack and their wet clothes. Setting it up in the kitchen, he draped the clothes over it and then walked back into the living room.

"They should be dry in the morning." He said.

"I'm sorry to be such I pain." Kurama said, still watching the fire.

"You're not….I haven't had a sleepover in years." He said, the last part being a little white lie.

"Well in that case, all we need is the popcorn and some B-rated horror movies." Kurama smiled back.

"I think I can find the popcorn, but as far as the movies…I'm afraid all I have is a portable DVD player and some training videos." Hiei said.

"I think I'll pass thank you." The red head said, turning back to the fire.

'This is starting to get a little awkward.' Hiei thought. 'Maybe I should just offer to take him home.' He hadn't noticed Kurama had slid to the other end of the hearth.

"Is this Mahjong?" The red head asked, seeing a bamboo box with Chinese characters on it tuck in the corner on the floor.

"You've heard of it." Hiei said, coming out of his thoughts.

"I used to play it in High School, but I haven't been able to play much since then." Kurama said and then huffed. "I tried to teach Kuro how to play it many times, but he could never get the hang of it." Then seem to say as an after thought. "Or didn't want to get the hang of it."

"My Sensei taught me." Hiei said, walking over and picking up the box. Sitting it on the coffee table, he lifted the lid, revealing a series of well worn bone tiles painted with different characters, what looked like poker chips and a set of dice. "He used to always say. 'The strong man may be able to move a boulder, but the wise man can move a mountain'."

Kurama nodded his head. "My…mother taught me. Do you play often?" He asked, lightly brushing his fingers across the tiles. Remembering his lessons from his mother and the times he tried to teach Kuronue. His own set was a more modern one, not real bone and stored in an oak box, stained cherry. It was currently at home, the home he was raised in that is.

"Not so much anymore. My Sensei died a few years ago and this was his. I don't keep in touch with anyone from the classes." Hiei shrugged. "I tried to teach Jin, but had the same results as you, he just didn't get it. I tried teaching Kuwabara once, but you won't see me making that mistake twice."

Kurama smiled, but then said. "Jin…..he was the one killed in the fire."

"Um….yeah, he was the last person…I…I was close to." Hiei said, mentally cursing himself for saying the name. "You wanna play?" He said, changing the subject.

"Sure." Kurama said, taking the hint.

Together they set up the game with both agreeing to keep minimal scoring since neither one had played in awhile. After a couple of games, each having a win, they called it quits.

Their conversation during the games had been kept to a minimal as well and each didn't seem to mind the quiet that had taken over the room, just seeming to enjoy having the other there with them.

Now the two were sitting on the couch after Hiei had put some more logs on the fire.

"You know I would never have guessed you had a twin." Kurama said, breaking the silence and looking to the black haired.

"We're fraternal." Hiei said.

"She's completely opposite of you." Kurama said, scooting closer. "She's got bluish hair and large red eyes, where yours are small and your hair is……" He reached out with a hand and began fingering the white star burst part just above the black haired's forehead. After a moment, he began brushing it back with his palm. "Soft….it doesn't look it." He whispered, not stopping as small red eyes closed.

When he felt the fingers brush his hair, Hiei immediately sighed. If he was a cat, he would no doubt be purring for he'd never had someone do this to him and he found himself liking it very much. It was a strange, tingling, sensation that was quite…soothing.

"Hiei." He heard his name called softly.

He muttered. "What."

"Hiei I…." He heard a little closer, feeling a breath on his face, followed by something just barely brushing his lips.

The touch caught him by surprise as he was apparently drifting off and his eyes flew open at the same time he said. "What."

Kurama pulled away like he had been caught with his hand over the burner and was now on the far end of the futon putting as much distance as he could between them. Green eyes looked to the fire and he said. "It's getting late."

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow." Hiei offered, getting up to retrieve them while giving him self a mental curse for his reaction.

"Thank you." Kurama muttered, pulling his knees up to his chest, hugging them and still looking at the fire.

When Hiei came back with the items, he said. "I usually let the fire die out during the night, but if you're still cold, there're a few logs left."

"Okay." Kurama muttered, holding a hand out to take the blanket.

Tossing the pillow on the futon, Hiei said. "You need anything, just get it."

"Thanks." Kurama muttered.

Hiei left the man sitting there and went off to bed. He didn't sleep very well, but didn't feel like going out on the porch or disturbing the red head on his couch. This was the first time anyone had stayed the night at his place. He'd never brought anyone he met at the bars here and Jin never wanted to stay, so he was use to being alone, but for some reason he was very content with the red head being here.

a)a)a)a

He must have fallen asleep, for he woke with a start as he heard the screen door open, then close, in the kitchen. Looking at the clock, he noted it was a little after nine a.m.

Getting up, Hiei went to the bathroom first before stepping in the kitchen to see the back door open, the screen door letting in a light breeze. Walking over, he could make out Kurama sitting in one of the lawn chairs with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Morning." He said, stepping out to join the red head. He walked to the railing, taking in the morning and the smell of salty air.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Kurama said standing and joining the shorter figure at the rail. The deck was about ten feet off the ground with nothing but sand visible for about forty feet till it merged with the water.

"No." Was all Hiei said.

"I looked out and found myself opening the door." Kurama said as a way of offering an apology.

"You hungry?" Hiei asked.

Kurama seem to think about it for a moment before saying. "Yeah."

"I have some oatmeal." Hiei said, heading back in.

"Sounds good." Kurama stood looking out at the sea for a few more minutes before coming in and closing the door.

"It's instant, is that okay." Hiei said, digging in one of the few cabinets in the kitchen.

"That's fine." Kurama said, dropping the blanket back on the couch and taking a seat on a stool.

"I have maple/ brown sugar or apple/cinnamon." Hiei offered, sitting the boxes on the counter.

"Apple please." Kurama said and watched as the black haired made it.

They ate in silence again and when the dishes were done, they took a seat on the couch.

"Don't let me ruin your morning routine." Kurama said after a few more minutes of silence.

"I have the day off and I really don't have any plans." Hiei said, well, he was supposed to go to Kuwabara's and help with the party. He really didn't want to do it, so….. "You have any." He asked.

"Oh…well, I had planned to go car shopping." Kurama said and went to get up to retrieve his clothes. However, as he went to stand, he ended up wincing as his back popped.

"You okay?" Hiei asked, standing to offer help.

"Yes, but I'm afraid….my back's going to have problems….for quite awhile." Kurama breathed out as he leaned back, trying to relieve the discomfort.

Hiei watched as the red head tried to do some stretching, but with the furniture in the way, he was not able to move very freely.

"Come with me." Hiei said, wrapping an arm around the lean waist and guiding him to one of the bedrooms.

"I'm fine." Kurama said, tensing up as they neared the door.

Hiei didn't say anything as he opened the door and lightly shoved Kurama in. The room was small and looked like it had been decorated to mirror a martial art's dojo. There were several floor to ceiling mirrors on the wall to his left and the floor was hardwood, with several mats of various sizes laying about. The back wall had several posters and the door leading to the deck. The other, on his right, had a closet and there were plagues, ribbons and trophies covering the rest of that wall. There were also several staffs and wooden swords on racks. The remaining wall, where the main door was, had a small shrine set up on a low dark wood table, complete with swords on a stand and a Buddha statue.

"Nice." Kurama said, taking it all in.

"I like it." Hiei said, stepping away to pull a mat over and lay it in the center of the room. "Lay down."

"Excuse me." Kurama blinked at the order.

"I know Keiko showed you a few exercises to help your back." Hiei said going ahead and sitting cross-legged on the floor near the mat.

Kurama didn't question how the black haired knew that and the man didn't offer the answer either, so he sat down and began his routine.

Hiei didn't say anything as he watched and assisted the red head in doing some stretches and flexing of his muscles. Not saying or doing anything different when he saw the red head flinch or tense as he messaged and stretched his legs like he had in the hospital. When Kurama was done with his routine, the black haired sat there cross-legged and placing his hand on his knees, closed his eyes and began taking in deep cleansing breaths.

Kurama sat cross-legged as well and watched the small figure. After a few minutes, a red eye cracked open to see green ones staring right at him.

Green eyes diverted their stare and Hiei smirked at the action. "Yes." He said.

"Sorry….I should get going." Kurama said, quickly getting up and heading out. He was trying not to blush at being caught staring and wondering why he was becoming interested in this man. 'Why do I feel so content with this guy? I even found myself wanting to kiss him last night, but I pulled back…was I really that afraid?' He hadn't felt content with anyone since Kuro and not even Karasu made him feel the way he did now even though he was starting to panic.

"I'll take you home." Hiei said, following.

"I can call a cab." Kurama said, seeing his cell phone on the counter.

"I'm afraid a cab doesn't come out this far." Hiei informed.

"Oh." Kurama had opened his phone to make the call, so he instead scrolled through his missed calls, seeing Karasu's cell number, three times. No doubt there was a voice mail message for each one.

"Let me take a shower and get dressed and I'll drop you off anywhere you want." Hiei said, heading to the bedroom to get clothes.

Kurama just stood there wanting to beat his head off the counter a few times. Why was he so panicky now? Didn't he just spend the night here? Nothing happened. Hiei was a perfect gentleman and those hands helping him stretch. The black haired's touches were helpful, not sexual in anyway, unlike when Karasu touched him. Yet he was internally tingling at the touch, welcoming it even when he flinched at the feel of having someone else's hands touching him. Looking at his cell phone, he had no doubt Karasu was worried about him for not calling, but did he really care about that right now? Would Karasu accuse him of cheating on him? Were the two of them really a couple, or still just consoling each other? 'It's been a year for god's sake. I need to move on with my life.' He berated himself. Kuronue had apparently told Karasu to take care of him, but was that true and just what type of 'care' did Kuro mean? Did it involve promoting him to personal assistant soon after his death? Karasu had seemed interested in him the first day they'd met. The day he had found out Kuro was the boss's younger brother. There's no guarantee that Hiei wouldn't stray like Kuro had and he knew Karasu was cheating on him. Was it a chance he was willing to take? Did he want to build up his hopes and pour all his heart and soul into someone that might just up and walk away or worse…die? Jin had died on Hiei and what Hiei had said that time at his apartment. The relationship had been a 'big joke'. Had Jin been cheating on Hiei, but the most important thing was, could he himself survive another possible betrayal?

He stood there for several more minutes until deciding he should get dressed. Hiei was still in the bathroom and not wanting to go in the man's bedroom or the dojo room. He just shrugged and began stripping there in the kitchen, knowing no one could see him from the ocean.

Hiei turned off the water and quickly dried off before hurrying into his clothes. He knew something was bothering the red head and that things were still awkward between them, so he wasn't going to leave the man waiting too long. He had enjoyed having the red head over, even when they just sat there and said nothing and he hoped this wasn't the one and only time it happened. The man didn't seem to be like Jin or the countless others he had met at the bars who just wanted sex and didn't care about anything else. He told himself he would do anything to keep the red head as a friend even if nothing else happen, just having someone to play Mahjong with was worth that alone, he jokingly smiled.

Opening the bathroom door, he stepped out into the 'small' hallway only to immediately step back out of sight.

Was Kurama stripping in the middle of his kitchen?!

With his mind quickly telling him to let the man have his privacy, his eyes didn't listen. He found himself glancing around the doorframe and watched as pants went down long toned legs. Kurama had already taken the t-shirt off and was now completely naked as he reached for his underwear on the drying rack.

Crimson eyes took in the lean, yet muscular figure as he watched the firm rear disappear behind the underwear.

'Damn….what is wrong with me?' He said, mentally slapping himself for watching. Closing his eyes, he stepped back into the bathroom and countered to ten slowly….very…slowly before looking and seeing the red head dressed, tucking in his shirt before buttoning the pants.

Taking a few deep breaths first, the black haired walked out like nothing was wrong and said. "You want to take a shower."

Kurama pivoted and had that moment of 'a deer caught in the headlights' look before composing himself and saying. "No thank you." And reached out to grab his wallet, keys and cell phone from where Hiei had left them on the counter as the clothes dried. He then went to the front door where he had placed his shoes and slipping them on, said. "Shall we?"

"You said you were going car shopping." Hiei said as he put his boots on and found his keys.

"Yeah….I think it's time I get another car." Kurama said, opening the front door when Hiei joined him.

"Have a particular place in mind." Hiei asked as they uncovered the car. "I'll take you there."

"Actually I have no idea what I want." Kurama said, getting in.

"How about I take you around, I know a little about cars and I have nothing better to do." Hiei suggested as he started the car and slowly backed up.

Kurama looked out the back window as the Sprite eased slowly out of the carport. Hiei then cut sharply to the left and backed up a small, man made, embankment just off the carport. Putting the car in gear, they began crawling up a graveled, barely a lane and a half wide, road for a half mile or so before hitting pavement.

Kurama turned to look back out the window, noting the gravel road appeared to head down past the house, probably to another house. "That's some driveway." He said when they hit the pavement and Hiei was able to pick up speed.

"And that's the way I like it." Hiei said, checking his side mirror before changing lanes and ascending the on ramp to the freeway. When the red head didn't say anything, he added. "If I don't like the company, I can always show them the express route over the cliff."

Kurama smiled and looking at his watch said. "Do you mind going to my place first? I would like to change clothes and I need to get something."

"Sure." Hiei said.

a)a)a)a

"You sure you don't want to come up?" Kurama asked as the Sprite pulled into the drop off circle.

"No thanks. I have a few phone calls to make." Hiei politely declined as the red head got out.

"I'll try not to be to long then." Kurama said. Shutting the door and sprinting up the steps as he noticed Bui holding the door open for him. The red head took note of the tiny headphone in the man's ear, no doubt going to listen to the game. "Just ask him to move if you need him too." He said as he passed.

"Not a problem sir." Bui said with a nod.

When Kurama disappeared behind the door, Hiei pulled out his cell phone. He didn't need to make any really important calls. He just didn't feel comfortable going up to the apartment.

Putting down the top on the car, he decided to call work and tell them to call him on his cell if he was needed. After he hung up, he noted he had two voice mail messages.

Calling voice mail, he heard Kuwabara's voice. "Man I hope you get this, I tried you at the house, but you weren't there. Man you're still coming right, I need you partner, I know in my heart you won't leave me hanging…okay, see yeah soon."

The second voice mail was also from the orange haired. "Hey, it's me again…Yukina said you left with Kurama yesterday, but you said you'd help." His voice dropped to a whisper. "But hey, I hope everything worked out, but you can't leave me high and dry man, bring him with you if you want, I don't mi….uh oh…" His voice then yelled out. "I know, coming…." Then a rushed "Call me." And the line went dead.

He called Kuwabara, telling him he should make it, but something came up and he may be a little late, while at the same time, mentally thanking Kurama for the excuse. Kuwabara had just assumed he was going to help with the party, he had not flat out asked.

a)a)a)a

Kurama stepped out of the elevator and went to key in, only to note the door was unlocked. Knowing it probably wasn't a burglar, the red head opened the door to see Karasu sitting on the couch, looking haunted as he stared at the blank TV.

"Something wrong?" Kurama asked, trying to stay neutral as he tossed his keys on a nearby table.

"Shuiichi, where have you been?" Karasu asked as he got up and hurried over, noting the red head had the same clothes on when he saw him yesterday morning and how wrinkled they were now. "I came to see how it went at that event and you weren't here."

"I was with a friend and lost track of time." Kurama said, making to move around his boss and head to the bedroom.

"All night?" Karasu questioned, eyebrows rising as he turned to follow him down the hall. "You could have called."

"Sorry….forgot…..did you try to call me?" Kurama asked, stripping out of his clothes. He really wanted to take a shower, but didn't want Hiei to have to wait that long. Walking into a walk-in-closet, he started pulling out clothes as Karasu followed, stopping in the doorway.

"Yes." Karasu said, watching the red head strip and then walk naked, except for the ruby pendant around his neck, across the room to the closet. Following the lean toned man and watching his every move, he stopped in the doorway, saying. "Like I said, I wanted to know how the event went and when you didn't answer. I came over to see if you were alright. You weren't here and I got worried." He said softly, while looking at his nails. "I was afraid you might have been in another accident."

"The battery must have died. Everything went fine." Kurama said, but really thinking. 'Geez, called three times, I'm honored. You weren't that worried when I had my first one, so why are you all of a sudden concerned now?' "I decided to go car shopping today, so I need to go." He said, slipping into another pair of underwear and jeans before putting on a solid green dress shirt. He then reached into a drawer and took out something which he shoved into a burnt orange jacket that he'd grabbed off a hanger. Walking out, he slipped his feet back into the same shoes and headed back down the hall, tucking his shirt in as he went.

"If you still insist on getting another car, then I'll go with you, I have no interest in the game. My driver can take us anywhere you want to go and if you don't find what you like or want here, we can always take the jet and……" Karasu said, following again down the hall.

"Thanks for the offer, but I already have a ride waiting. I grabbed the charger for the cell phone if you need me." Kurama grabbed his keys and stopped with a hand on the door, sighing a, 'please don't call though' look over his shoulder.

"Shuiichi." Karasu said softly. "I really do enjoy spending time with you." The lean black haired moved to stand right in front of the red head, placing his hand over the one that was already on the doorknob.

"I….like spending time with you too." Kurama muttered, fighting the urge to jerk his hand away, for some reason not wanting the man to touch him right now.

"You know, it will be a year next Sunday. I was thinking about going to Hawaii for the week to celebrate his life…..just the two of us….together, on the beach, soaking up the sun." Karasu's voice had dropped to a whisper as he ran his other hand up the red head's shirt, toying with the buttons before cupping his cheek.

"I miss him too." Kurama said softly, closing his eyes and for some reason leaning into the touch.

"I'm worried about you. You've been so distant lately and these little outings you keep taking are not something you usually do." The man said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to avoid me."

"I just need some time alone." Kurama muttered as he felt a thumb caress his cheek a few times.

"You know he would have wanted us to continue without him." Karasu said taking his hand from the doorknob and unbuttoning several buttons on the green shirt so he could slip his hand inside. His fingers began lightly rubbing circles on the pale chest, brushing over a nipple ever few swirls. The hand that had been caressing the red head's cheek snaked around under the red hair to cup his neck and brushing his own lips across quivering ones, pulled them together in a kiss.

'So Kuro said.' Kurama thought, letting the kiss happen, but didn't further it. Karasu tried slipping his tongue in a couple of time, but he didn't let him.

"You might not want to believe it." Karasu said, finally pulling back. "But I keep telling you you don't need a car and after what happened….. I care for you, so let my driver take you where you need to go."

Hearing the word 'car' and 'driver' made Kurama snap out of it and he stepped back, remembering Hiei was outside waiting for him. "Sorry, but I have someone waiting." He whispered while maneuvering to get out the door.

"Don't be too late, I expect you home tonight. I want to fly out before it gets too late." Karasu said. "I'll stay here and wait for you." He watched the red head step into the elevator and added. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

Kurama hit the door just as it was opened for him. "Thanks Bui." He muttered as he jogged down the steps and headed to the Sprite.

Hiei saw Kurama heading towards the car, but then watched as green eyes looked back just as he went to reach for the door handle.

Seeing the blank look on the red head's face, Hiei asked. "Everything alright?" Starting the car as the man got in.

"Fine." Kurama said, still looking back at the building, but now biting his bottom lip.

"Where to?" Hiei asked, pulling out onto the street.

"Don't care…let's just play it by ear." Kurama said, still not looking at him.

Hiei saw Kurama look down at his shirt and then quickly button a few buttons. He didn't say anything and headed north.

They drove around to various lots, only pulling into a few, with no luck. Finally they came to a dealer that looked promising. 'Kaitou/ Nissan Dealer' the sign read.

After circling the lot, Hiei pulled up next to a row of cars and cut the engine. Looking to Kurama, he said. "Well."

"Why not." Kurama shrugged, getting out. The others places they had just drove through, not seeing anything worth getting out for.

They began walking the rows upon rows of cars, trucks and SUVs. Hiei didn't know what Kurama was looking for, though he remembered the man's other car being a Honda Civic and he had to admit, that car didn't seem to fit the red head's persona.

After about ten minutes of walking and stopping to look at a few cars, did a salesman finally appear.

"May I help you?" His nasal, up tight voice said.

Kurama turned and looked at the man whose short, curly, dark brown hair was slicked back and had brown eyes, which were peering through a pair a wire rimmed glasses. His face was covered with freckles, making him appear younger than he was.

"Yuu." Kurama said.

"Yes." The man answered, using his index and middle finger to push the glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"See you're still working for your father." Kurama said, smiling and offering his hand to shake.

The man now known as Yuu shook the hand. "Well, if it isn't Shuiichi Minamino." He said with a little curtness. "Still working a low desk at K Inc?

"More or less." Kurama answered and made introductions. "Hiei, this is Yuu Kaitou, we went to high school together……Yuu this is Hiei, he's helping me select a new car."

"Is that your Sprite then?" Yuu asked, not offering his hand to the black haired, but placing them behind his back instead.

"Yes." Hiei said, already getting the feeling he wasn't going to like this man.

"Nice car." Was all Yuu said, before addressing Kurama. "So you said you need a new car, anything in particular or……" He motioned with his arm to the lot.

"No, nothing in particular, though I do think I would like a convertible." Kurama said, smiling down at Hiei.

"We have a selection of sedans….are we talking new models or pre-owned?" Yuu asked as he turned and started walking towards a row of cars.

"New." Kurama answered, following with Hiei right beside him.

They stopped in front of a row of Altima and Sentra models. "These are well priced and get good gas mileage." Yuu said.

"But they don't come in convertible." Hiei said crossing his arms and watching the man bristle in his business suit at the remark.

Kurama saw this and began looking at the stickers. "I don't know…they're not bad." He said, walking in and out of the cars.

Hiei huffed and started looking around when his eye caught a white car on display in the glass enclosed building.

"Hey Kurama." He called out, getting the red head's attention.

Yuu looked back and forth between the two, raising an eyebrow at the name, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah." Kurama hollered out and maneuvered his way back towards the smaller frame.

"There's a convertible over there." Hiei pointed.

"Oh." Kurama saw where he was pointing and began walking towards it.

"That car is a very special model and……" Yuu started to say as he followed the two.

"What is it?" Kurama asked, taking in the sport details and shimmering white color.

"It's a 350z Grand Touring Roadster." Hiei grinned, taking in the car as well.

Nodding his head, Kurama said softly. "Nice."

"Yes, well, he is correct on the model." Yuu said, catching up to them. He straightened his tie and fixed his glasses, again, before clearing his throat and stating. "You are looking at a 2007 Nissan Grand Touring Roadster. The color is called Pikes Peak, Pearl White. This one has 306 horses, that's 6800 rpms from a 3.5 liter, 24 valve, V6 engine. It has a high quality Brembo braking system and 6 speed close ratio manual transmission and comes with a Bose audio system, 6 disc CD changer with MP3/WMA CD capability."

Hiei smirked at the man for he sounded like a walking/talking owner's manual, but then he saw the 'kid in a candy shop' look Kurama was giving the car, seems the red head knew a thing or two about cars as well.

"It also has five cup holders." Yuu added.

"Geez, you think that's enough?" Hiei asked, getting Kurama to look at him.

"Should be." The red head nodded in all seriousness.

"Gentlemen, this car has a sticker price of forty thousand, two, five, zero and is the lowest we can offer. Taxes, tags and title are all extra." Yuu said and watched as Shuiichi's face fell at the mention of the price. He and Shuiichi had been high school rivals and though the red head didn't seem to hold a grudge, Yuu did, surely this car was well beyond a low level desk job means, even if he were to get a loan.

"Can you give us a minute?" Hiei said, grabbing Kurama by the arm and pulling him a short distance away.

"Sorry." Hiei muttered to the red head.

"For what?" Kurama blinked at him.

"He seemed to enjoy watching your face fall at the mention of the price." Hiei commented, looking casually at the dealer who was watching them with a smirk on his face.

"I can afford it, I just don't know if it's….me." Kurama said softly with a shrug.

"Oh it's you, by the way, what made you choose that Civic anyways?" Hiei asked.

"It was economical." Kurama said, blinking at the question.

"You're kidding." Hiei said, but Kurama remained blank faced. "Anyways, I think you'd look good in that." He motioned with his head towards the car. "But I don't want to force you."

"You think so?" Kurama said, looking over at the car and then back to crimson eyes.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, basically saying with his face, 'you have to ask', while biting back the words. 'No, just forget it, your red hair and that white would clash.'

"It would show him, wouldn't it?" Kurama smirked, looking at Yuu who was still smirking as he rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting patiently.

"Yes." Hiei said. "But are you sure you can afford it?" He asked, not wanting the man to go bankrupt just to prove a point.

Kurama turned his back towards Yuu and pulled a white envelope out of his jacket pocket. "Well, I brought forty-five grand with me." He said making sure the smaller figure saw the envelope from his angle.

Hiei's eyebrows rose half way up his forehead. The man was carrying more money on him then he'd make in a year, after taxes.

"But I can always talk him down." Kurama said with smug smile, pulling five grand out of the envelope and pocketing it in his jeans. "You talked me into it." He added with a whisper, giving Hiei a kiss on top of the head while squeezing a hand.

Before Hiei could protest, Kurama yelled out. "I'll take it."

"You…..you will…." Yuu squeaked out. Clearing his throat, he said. "Well, if you'll follow me, I need to do a credit check and set up your monthly payments." He turned to hold the door open.

Kurama and Hiei didn't say anything as the two followed the man to the car.

"Would you like to look it over while I get the paperwork started?" Yuu asked, opening the driver's side door. "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to let you take it for a test drive." He remarked, hoping Shuiichi's credit was bad or have him say he wouldn't be able to afford the payments so he could see the man turn red with embarrassment for looking at such a car. "Do you have a trade in, or a down payment?"

"No on both I'm afraid." Kurama said, getting in behind the wheel and motioning for Hiei to take the passenger seat. Neither one saw the glint in the dealer's eyes at that remark.

"I'll return in a moment." Yuu said and began to walk off, only to add. "Please avoid leaving marks with your shoes and playing with the buttons."

"You're going to make him go through all that paperwork and credit check sh…crap before you tell him you'll be paying cash." Hiei noted, checking out the dash.

"Oh, is that what he's going off to do, my bad." Kurama said, cocking his head towards the black haired and then chuckling at the look he was getting.

Hiei just shook his head and began pushing and turning a few buttons and knobs.

After a few minutes alone with the car, an older gentleman approached them. "Hello, can I help you boys?"

"Yes, I'm interested in this car." Kurama said, offering his hand as he stepped out.

"Well that's a fine car that it is…names Yuu Kaitou Sr." The man said, returning the hand shake. "Now do you have a down payment and or a trade in?"

"No sir, but I'm willing to offer cash and I see the price……" Kurama went to point at the sticker.

"Now…..now…we can always negotiate….follow me to my office boys." The man's face had lit up at the mention of the word 'cash' and he shuffled them into a small corner office.

"Is tax, tags and title included?" Kurama asked as he took one of the two chairs.

"No, they are extra." Yuu Sr. said, taking his seat behind a cluttered desk and motioning for Hiei to take the other chair, but the black haired refused and leaned against the doorway instead.

"Oh, well in that case….." Kurama went to get up.

"Now hold on just a minute there, you mentioned cash, so what are we talking….the list price is forty, two, five, zero and that is the best I can do, but you caught me on a good day and I'm feeling generous. I'll throw in tax, tags and title for that price." Yuu Sr. said with a smile. "Completely cash that is." He added, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm sure you've been sitting on that car for quite awhile, so how about thirty-five, with all the extras." Kurama countered.

"What…..no way, I haven't had that car very long and I already have two people interested, both willing to pay full price." Yuu Sr. said, holding up two fingers before putting his hands behind his head.

Hiei tried not to smirk and kept his mouth shut. This was Kurama's deal and he was going to stay out of it, even if the man was bullshitting them.

Kurama seemed to know it was a lie as well and countered. "Forty even, with all taxes, tags and title."

"I'll have to sit on a check for 7 business days and I don't take credit cards." Yuu Sr. said, leaning forward and placing his arms on the desk. "The banks are closed until tomorrow and I can't put a hold on the car."

Kurama pulled the envelope out of his jacket pocket. "Like I said, I have cash, so…do we have a deal?" He smiled softly, waving the bulging paper wrap.

The man's eyes practically popped out of his head at the sight of the thick envelope. "I have the key right here. Would you like to hold it while I write up the sales agreement?" He suggested as he reached over to a peg board and pulled off a key.

The two swapped items and the man quickly counted the money. "Now let me just get a few things from you…." He started, reaching over to pull a long slip of carbon copy papers from a drawer.

"What all will you need from me?" Kurama asked.

"Just the standards….name, address….driver's license number…." Yuu Sr. said already filling out the form.

Kurama handed over his driver license and the man ran it through the copy machine behind him. When the red head got his card back, he said. "Would this have everything else you need?" And handed over a business card.

The man took it and his eyes couldn't get any bigger as he was still eyeing the cash. Reading the card and the reference to being Mr. Karasu's personal assistant, the man gulped and said. "So if I have any questions or problems, all I have to do is call this number."

"Yes, you can reach me at that number." Kurama said.

"This should have everything I need. I assume you have car insurance…um Mr. Minamino?" Yuu said, noting the name on the business card.

Kurama handed over his insurance card, which was also photo copied.

"If you just wait outside that bay door on the right there, I'll have the car pulled out for you." Yuu grabbed one more key and called over the speaker box. Within a few minutes a young man walked in and took the key.

Kurama shook hands with Mr. Kaitou Sr. before walking out with Hiei right behind him.

"I'll go get my car and meet you in front of the building." Hiei said, walking away.

Kurama headed outside towards the bay door and watched as it rolled up. The sound of an engine starting up was heard before the car came into view, moving slowly down the ramp.

The man left the car running as he got out. "Sir, you have the other key." The man asked as he held the door open for the red head to get in, in his hand he held a cleaning cloth and he began wiping down the door handle, while the other hand pulled the clear plastic protector cover off the seat. The other had apparently been removed inside as well as the paper floor mats.

"Yes, thank you." Kurama said, flashing the key and getting in the car.

"A copy of your invoice will be mailed to you along with your title and tags. You can remove the sticker price just don't remove the temp tag until you get the real ones, your manuals are in the glove compartment and if you don't mind….." The man then proceeded to give Kurama a quick run down of the dash board, showing him how to adjust the seats, steering wheel, mirrors, stereo and put the roof up.

"Thank you, but I would prefer it down." Kurama said after the top came up and he pushed for it to go back down.

"Good choice, have a nice day Sir." The man stepped back as the red head gunned the engine and pulled away.

"Hey, where's he going?" Yuu shouted out as he ran over to the open bay door, watching the white car disappear around the corner.

"That gentleman just bought the Z." The guy said.

"But….but I just got the paperwork started, how….?" Yuu sputtered.

"Son." Yuu Sr. said, coming over to see what the commotion was all about.

"Father, did that man just buy the Z?" He asked.

"Yes he did…paid cash up front."

"But how…"

"Seems he's the personal assistant to Mr. Karasu and he had cold hard cash……"

Yuu let out a frustrating growl as he started tearing the paperwork into confetti, throwing it in the air in pure rage.

On the other side of the building, Kurama pulled his new (Peaks pike) Pearl white 350z so he was driver's side to driver's side with Hiei's Sprite.

"Well, what now?" Kurama said, smiling like a kid who just got what he wanted for Christmas or maybe it was the look of someone who'd stolen candy from a baby and had gotten away with it.

"How about an early dinner…on me? I know someone who makes a mean stir fry and the place is quiet, by the beach….you remember how to get there? Hiei smiled.

"Shay Hiei's." Kurama said, licking his lips, knowing exactly where the black haired was talking about. "Sounds delicious."

"Wanna follow me?" Hiei said.

Kurama let out a mocking laugh and gunned the engine. Peeling out, he zipped across the lot towards the exit.

"Oh….that's how it's going to be….what have I done?" The black haired muttered, slamming the Sprite into gear to give chase.

Kurama slowed slightly as he approached the street. 'Don't want to have that happen again.' He thought, looking both ways before squealing out onto the road and stopping at the light. He saw Hiei right behind him as he reached over to hit the radio.

"This one goes out to all those poor saps who are missing the big game. Hope this gets your blood pumping." The DJ said, followed by a hard beat song pumping through the speakers.

_**(Where do I take this pain of mine)**_

_**(I run, but it stays right by my side)**_

"Yeah, this will do." Hiei said, adjusting the volume before slamming into third gear to pull beside the red head. "You sure you know how to drive that thing…don't have it stuck in second do you?" He shouted, mashing the gas petal to the floor, zipping ahead of the white car when the light turned green.

_**(So tear me open, pour me out)**_

_**(There's things inside that scream and shout)**_

_**(And the pain still hates me)**_

_**(So hold me, until is sleeps)**_

"Oh, I don't think so." Kurama said with a glint in his eye as he down shifted and gunned the gas, making the 350z leap after the Sprite, rapidly closing the distance.

_**(Just like the curse, just like the stray)**_

_**(You feed it once, and now it stays)**_

A quarter of a mile later and Kurama was side by side with Hiei. Glancing at the black haired, Kurama let a sly smile play across his face before gunning ahead and yelling. "Maybe you should have built a real car!"

"He just did not say that." Hiei growled, shifting.

_**(Now it stays)**_

Kurama kept slowly pulling away from Hiei as the powerful 306HP engine purred like a kitten. The red head swiftly down shifted to fourth to take the upcoming right turn (on red) causing the tires to scream as he veered all the way into the left lane as he cleared the corner.

Suddenly Hiei was on his right, the nimble Sprite having taken the turn easily. He saw the man nod his head and heard. "This ain't England you know." And watched as the car powered on past the Z, giving Kurama no choice but to slow and duck in behind to avoid an oncoming station wagon.

_**(So tear me open, but beware)**_

_**(There's things inside without a care)**_

_**(And the dirt still stains me)**_

_**(So wash me, until I'm clean)**_

Kurama's glint turned mischief as he fought to keep up with the Sprite as it zipped through three successive left/right/left turns.

_**(It grips you, so hold me)**_

"Damn, that thing corners like its on rails." He muttered, admiring the work the black haired must have put in it.

_**(It stains you, so hold me)**_

They came out onto the four lane Main Street, with Hiei a good 20 feet ahead. But it was a long straight run from here and Kurama was willing to test what the Z had under the hood. He pulled right behind Hiei's bumper before swinging out into the left lane to try and pass. Only to have the black haired man jerk the little Sprite to block him and saw a hand appear with the 'one-finger' salute.

_**(It hates you, so hold me)**_

"Oh no, you just didn't." Kurama said, power shifting the Z. The tachometer leaped up into the red as he did the unexpected and veered left again into the oncoming lanes, passing yet again.

_**(It holds you, so hold me)**_

Hiei heard a high pitched laugh, as the Z roared past on the left, as he himself was prepared to zip right to block him. "Damn what is it with red heads…?" He cursed as he gave the Sprite all it had, trying to keep pace with the stronger car.

He cursed again as the Z slowly pulled steadily away, but his Sprite was doing all that he was 'willing' to make it do.

Both had to stop at the light just before the freeway on ramp. Hiei taking the left lane as Kurama had taken the right and he noted the same song playing from Kurama's speakers.

_**(Until it sleeps…until it sleeps…until it sleeps……..until it sleeps….sshh)**_

"Nice song, what station you on?" He called out.

Kurama looked at him quizzically as he could hear the same song coming from Hiei's car and watched as the smaller figure smiled, give him the Boy Scout salute and then was gone.

_**(So tell me why you've chosen me)**_

_**(Don't want your crap, don't want your greed)**_

"You little devil you." Kurama mused, as he noted the ploy. The light had turned green and Hiei had distracted him to get a head start. Grabbing gear, he raced after the Sprite and swore he could hear Hiei laugh as he ascended the on ramp.

_**(I don't want it)**_

Both drivers hit the freeway at over eighty and while traffic was light, both still had to weave in and out of cars. At one point, a caravan cut Hiei off in the fast lane to get around another car and he was forced to slow. He flashed his lights in frustration, as he saw Kurama go whizzing by in the far outer lane.

_**(So tear me open, make it gone)**_

_**(No longer will you hurt anyone)**_

_**(And the pain still shakes me)**_

_**(So hold me, until it sleeps)**_

"Shouldn't you be home watching the game!!" Hiei shouted as he finally got past the van.

_**(It grips you, so hold me)**_

Kurama felt his pulse race as he saw the slower lane open. Taking the opportunity to gun into the lead, he swerved around a car and floored the petal. 'Two miles to the exit.' He thought. Then cut all the way back over into the fast lane.

_**(It stains you, so hold me)**_

In his rearview, the red head saw Hiei finally clear the caravan and pour it on. "Too little too late, my friend." He muttered, only to curse as he realized he was rapidly approaching a Highlander that had pulled in front of him, to get around a large moving truck in the middle lane. 'To the slower lane it is.' He thought, zipping into the far right lane, only to see a Semi tractor trailer. Cursing loudly, he quickly downshifted, slowing to almost fifty and saw a blue Taurus pull in right behind him, blocking him in.

_**(It hates you, so hold me)**_

"No, no, no…nooo." He yelled like a two year old getting ready to throw a temper tantrum as he watched Hiei veer into the outer lane.

_**(It holds you, holds you…holds you, until it sleeps, until is sleeps……)**_

Hiei swerved around the Highlander and gunned it. "Oh I got him now." He smirked in musing as he pulled past the Highlander and the Semi when the moving truck moved back into the slower lane. Looking to his right, his jaw dropped as he saw a white blur on the far shoulder, peeking out ahead of the Semi.

_**(I don't want it…no don't want it…want it……nooooo)**_

"You crazy son of a ..." Hiei said in shock as Kurama gave him the Boy Scout salute before roaring on. The Semi was laying on the air horn, cursing the fool. The black haired shook his head, agreeing with the Semi, the red head was going to get into another accident if he kept doing stupid things like that. Just as he thought that, he saw the small white car swerved, as it hit debris, trying to cut back in front of the Semi. His heart was in his throat as he watched Kurama fight the wheel for a few seconds before finally gaining control and steering it back onto the lane, just before the exit ramp.

_**(So tear me open, but beware)**_

_**(There's things inside without a care)**_

_**(And the dirt still stains me)**_

_**(So wash me, till I'm clean)**_

They made it to the off ramp with Hiei's bumper riding Kurama's.

The 350z was riding the white line of the off ramp's 30 mph exit. "You're not cutting under me this time." Kurama muttered as he checked his rearview mirror.

Hiei tried not to growl as he saw Kurama fighting to hold the inside lane of the off ramp. Not seeing any cars on the by road in front of them, he hit 4th gear to pass the Z on the left, blowing his horn as he went by and waving for him to stay behind him. He wanted to get ahead to make sure the red head didn't do something crazy, like drive off the cliff near his house just to get around him.

_**(I'll tear me open, I'll make you gone)**_

_**(No longer will you hurt anyone)**_

_**(And the pain still shakes me)**_

_**(So hold me, until it sleeps)**_

The Sprite hit the gravel road to the house just seconds before the Z and slowed quickly to 20 mph. Looking in his rearview mirror, the black haired saw the red head slowing in an unspoken agreement.

'Don't want to kill anyone on this one lane death trap.' He thought as he saw Kurama pull back even more, seeming to have read his mind. He saw the top going up on the Z and decided to put his up as well. Keeping sand out of the car was bad enough as it was.

_**(Until it sleeps…until it sleeps…until it sleeps)**_

Hiei pulled into his short driveway and parked the Sprite under the carport. As he got out, he saw Kurama drive up the road some and then back into the drive, barely fitting bumper to bumper. When the car turned off, Kurama stepped out with a huge grin on his face.

"If you could have seen the look on your face….." He started to say, but before he could finish, a right cross came out of nowhere and he looked to see Hiei standing right in front of him.

Something in Hiei had snapped at seeing that cocky look on the red head's face and he wanted to wipe it away. "You idiot, what the hell was that….that little stunt. You could have gotten yourself killed, you listen here…..if this car is going to make you drive like that then…take it back and get your money back…." He was plain livid and his small hands were clenching and unclenching into fists at his side, his breathing turning heavy as he yelled at the red head.

Kurama swiped the back of his hand across his bottom lip, seeing and tasting blood from a small cut. "You seem to be having fun….." He went to say.

"I've had professional driving courses and I wasn't pushing my car further than necessary. Besides, everyone knows to avoid the shoulders, don't you know about all the shit there is on the shoulder. You could have blown a tire, flipped over the railing….and I don't play footsy with Semis."

"Sorry…..I guess I wasn't thinking." Kurama whispered, looking down.

"No I guess you weren't because you've already went over an embankment once pulling some stupid move, you think you have the sense to not want a repeat performance. Don't you care what other people think?" Hiei said, crossing his arms and staring at the man.

Kurama felt the blow to his chest. Why should he care what this man thinks? But for some reason, he did and he tried not to let his voice crack as he said. "You're right, I was being an idiot, lets add, careless, or better yet…. dork… boneheaded…. dense… nescient….thickheaded…witless…oh nitwitted is a good one."

Hiei just blinked as the red head rattled on and only when he saw the green eyes tearing up did he calm and finally note the bloody lip. "Ah hell." He cut the man off with a sigh. "Let's get some ice on that."

As they headed to the house, Kurama's cell phone began ringing. Fishing it out of his jacket pocket, he took note as to who it was and said. "I have to get this." Flipping it open he said. "Hello….yes…..I see….no, you did the right thing……no, you didn't interrupt anything." Giving the black haired a look before saying. "I'm on my way…thank you for calling." He hung up the phone and addressed Hiei. "I have to go." He said, heading back towards his car.

Hiei watched the man open the door and get in. "Kurama…" He called out, getting the man to stop before the door closed. "I'm…..I'm sorry…..that was a cheap shot, but I can't seem to help it, I……I'm starting to care about you." He managed to get out.

"I don't need anyone else caring about me. I get enough of that already." Kurama said, closing the door and starting the car.

Hiei stood there until the Z disappeared from view before going inside. There was a heavy pressure in his chest that he hadn't experienced before as he couldn't help getting that dreaded feeling that that was the last image of the red head he was ever going to see.

End Chapter 12

Lyrics to the song: _**Until it Sleeps**_ – By: _Metallica (off the S&M album/live version)_

Well, we said we had reached the top of the cliff and now it was time to leap off…well we didn't say it was going to be smooth sailing on the way down, you always encounter some rocks and jagged edges along the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews…….. :)

Chapter 13

Kurama stepped off the elevator to see his neighbor peeking out her door. "Thank you for calling." He said as he approached her.

"I am sorry to bother you, but it was pretty loud and I know he's done it before, but I just can't help getting scared." Botan said. Her large purplish eyes were wide and filled with worry, fear and a little concern, for she like Shuiichi, just didn't prefer his boss. She was in her early twenties as well and had been named after the princess doll because she too had blue hair, which was currently tied up in a high pony tail. She was a model for a high fashion magazine and had just moved in about 8 months ago.

"I understand Botan and I am the one who asked you to call me." Kurama said. The first time something like this had happened, she had called the police and let's just say 'it didn't go over to well when the media found out'. "I'm sorry." He added, giving her an apologetic look. "He's leaving on a trip tonight and will be gone the whole week."

He saw her sigh in relief before she closed the door and he heard the lock and chain click and slide into place.

Letting out his own sigh, Kurama went to open his door and found it locked. Fishing out his keys, he slowly opened the door, only to immediately close it as something came flying his way, shattering on the doorframe.

"It's me." He said loudly as he slowly reopened the door and peered into the darkened space.

"Go away." A slurred voice said.

"I can't do that, your scaring the neighbor again." Kurama said, stepping in.

"She can go to hell." The voice said. "I pay for this place…I can do whatever the hell I pleasssse."

The heavy drapes were closed, making the room almost pitch black, so Kurama stood there until his eyes adjusted to the dark and saw a dark figure cut across the space. A lamp turned on in the corner of the room, casting its light on a lone figure sitting slouched in a chair nearby.

Kurama started making his way towards the figure, maneuvering his way around broken pieces of furniture and various objects. Hearing glass under his feet, he realized it was all the glass vases and figurines that had once decorated the room. All the paintings on the walls had been yanked down as well, leaving broken frame and canvas pieces littered about. Large chunks of the couch had been ripped out with a kitchen knife that was protruding from a cushion and the large flat screen TV was shattered, a kitchen chair lay broken on the floor below it. There were wet spots everywhere, even staining the walls and an intense smell of alcohol filled the room.

Seeing the look the red head was giving the room, Karasu said. "I didn't like (hiccup) anymore. I decide-ed I wan-wan-ted to re-re-deco-rat." His voice was soft and held pain.

Kurama said nothing as he reached over to take a bottle from the black haired's hand and was getting ready to walk away only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

"Shui-ichi…wwhy?" Karasu slurred out, his eyes watering.

"Why what?" He said softly.

"Why did he let himself die?" Karasu whispered so softy it was almost unheard as he used the red head to pull himself up.

Kurama stood still as the man clawed his way up his arm and then use him as a leaning post.

"Because he made a mistake and was too stubborn to try and fix it." Kurama finally said.

Karasu just nodded and almost fell, and would have, had Kurama not wrapped an arm around his waist. The red head didn't have to ask if the man was drunk as he took note of all the liquor bottles, that had been stored in the bar, were now scattered about, some empty, some still containing a little of their contents and some shattered, which was the source of the stains on the walls.

"You know….if he'd a given you." He then whispered. "AIDS." Before muttering. "I would have killed him myself." Karasu tried to say it with seriousness as his head lissome slightly up and to the side to look at the red head.

"You would have had to stand in line." Kurama said as he began leading the man down the hall to the bedroom.

Concentrating on his words, Karasu preached. "He was a fool wasn't he? I kept telling him to stop, that he had you and that you were the best thing that had ever happened to him." He concentrated on his feet for a few feet before continuing. "The most beautiful rose to ever bloom, but could he stop…..nay….he liked the….tr…t'rill, the excitement of the un…known. That first time arrrrousal you get….with someone exciting and new. He should have told you he'd gotten HIV has soon as he found out." He said, staggering the rest of the way down the hall and into the bedroom with help from the red head. "You know, he refused the pro-proto…damn pills? If he'd a started treatment immed….immedia….sooner, he could have pob-bobly lived for yearsss."

Kurama had to keep from dropping the man on the floor as he took in what had just been said. Karasu had known Kuronue had been cheating on him and knew when he'd contracted HIV. "You…you knew?" Kurama whispered.

"Yes I knew. I was his brother and damn care provider, wasn't I?" Karasu growled, pushing off the red head and flopping on the bed, where he began 'trying' to take his clothes off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurama said, standing there in shock and disbelief.

"Because he begged me not to." Karasu said, letting out a belch.

"That son of a b…" Kurama hands fisted as his anger rose.

Karasu concentrated, his eyes narrowing as he said. "Now Shuiichi, you can't stand there and tell me you 'didn't' know some-'thing' was going on. Kuronue was not as innocent as he pretended to be. Oh he may have been better at hiding it than me, but…." He slipped his shirt off and threw it haphazardly across the room.

"I… I…" How could he have not known, only finding out after his death that he had cheated and contracted AIDS? The colds and the flu he got so easily. Not going away even after taking medicine. The many trips to the doctors, only letting his brother go with him, then at his age getting phenomena so bad that it was lethal. Before he could think further, Karasu rambled on.

"You never wondered why he stopped topping you, only giving in to your pleads for 'sex' when you beg-ged and then only let you top him hmm." The black haired said, staring at the floor.

"How….?" Kurama squeaked out.

"I told you…..I know…..knew every-thing. He knew he increased the chances to infect you if he topped you and that no contact was best, but you were young and he just couldn't resist you. I can't (hiccup) blame him….I can't resist you either." Karasu said, getting up and approaching the red head. He staggered his way over and then tried to lean in for a kiss.

Kurama stepped back, looking at the man with pure hatred. "You should have told me." He growled out.

"I wanted him to tell you…. 'I' wanted to tell you, but like I said, he…" Karasu stepped forward and said next to the red head's ear. "'Begged me' not to say anything." He pulled back a few steps and saw pure anger in green eyes. "There's no sense in being mad now. I'll admit that first time I met you, I wondered what it would be like to bed you and now I know. Kuronue refused to share you, so I was forced to wait. I knew it wouldn't take long before he did something stupid. I kept telling him he was going to lose you if you ever found out. He had no right to treat you like he did." Karasu had re-closed the distance between them as he talked and was now unbuttoning the red head's shirt, rubbing his hands across the lean shoulders to slide the shirt off, letting it fall to the floor.

"You cheat on me." Kurama said, not moving, though wondering why he wasn't as his anger festered.

"I at least leave you clues. Really Shuiichi, you can be so dense. I would never hide it…or deny it. I am what I am and I do what I do." The black haired whispered

Kurama's face went white.

"Though unlike my dear brother, I take precautions and use protection." Karasu laughed. "Well, with everyone but you."

Seeing the red head's blank look, Karasu leaned back some, placing his arm around his neck, using Kurama for support as he looked at him in confusion and fingered the necklace around the red head's neck with his free hand.

"You never seemed to mind. I thought that was the way you liked it. No commitments, no worries about hurting each others feelings. We take care of each other without all that added 'baggage' that comes with a relationship." He shrugged. "It was Kuro's idea to promote you to my personal assistant so I could take care of you. When I agreed, I think he knew then that I would make my move. You'd had to have known I wanted you that first day I met you." Karasu leaned in and brushed his lips across the red head's pale ones. "Just think of yourself as an assistant with fringe benefits."

When Kurama tried to pull away, Karasu stopped him by grabbing a hand full of hair at the base of his neck.

"You honestly thought I was consoling you. I admit I was upset, I miss my dear, sweet brother everyday, but I saw my chance when I saw you broke and in mourning. What better way to tell and show you I would be here for you than to claim you. Make all your worries and hurt disappear."

Kurama tried to back up, bringing his hands up to grab the one holding his hair, but Karasu shoved him face first on the bed, pinning him with his body before he could get free.

"Admit it. You love it when I force you." Karasu said, pinning the red head's arms to his side and attacking the back of his neck/shoulders with kisses, licks and nips.

Kurama struggled at first, but than gave in and concentrated instead on trying not to throw up as he continued to breathe in his boss's alcoholic breath. There was no use fighting it, he had nothing…had no one….his heart was cold…..frozen solid…..lifeless for all intensive purposes…dead…his body and mind, nothing but empty shells.

a)a)a)a

Hiei was standing at his locker, buttoning up his uniform shirt, when Kuwabara walked in.

"Hey." The black haired said.

The orange haired huffed, but didn't say anything as he slammed opened his locker and began to undress.

"Something wrong?" Hiei said, shutting his locker before squatting down to tie his boots.

"Nothing." His partner grumbled.

"What….get sick off Yukina's cooking again?" Hiei smirked.

"Bite me." Kuwabara whispered.

"What did I do?" Hiei said, rolling his eyes and turning to face the man's back.

"You missed a good game." Kuwabara said, not turning around as he slipped on his work shirt.

"Something came up, I told you that." Hiei said, flustered.

"You said you'd be late. What was it….cat get sick again or something?" Kuwabara muttered.

Hiei said loudly. "I don't have a damn cat."

"You've used that excuse before." Kuwabara said, slipping on his pants.

"Have not." The black haired stated, crossing his arms.

"Have too." The orange haired countered. "Or was it a dog."

"What the hell is your problem?" Hiei growled out.

"You." Kuwabara finally turned to face him.

Hiei's arms dropped as he saw the sad and hurt look in his partner's eyes.

"You should call Yukina, she's worried about you." Kuwabara said, going back to dressing.

Realizing what this was about, Hiei said. "You didn't ask, you just assumed so…."

Kuwabara cut him off. "Maybe I was a little out of line for not asking, but you didn't say 'no' when I mentioned about you helping. You're my partner, I thought it was a given that you'd have my back."

"I'm sorry. I had other things to deal with." Hiei said softly, looking directly into his partner's eyes.

"You really mean that don't you?" Kuwabara said after a moment of Hiei just staring at him and he was able to take in the tired and sad look in the red eyes.

"Yukina was right, I left with Kurama after the picnic and he…..he stayed at my place Saturday night." Hiei said, turning to the side where he found an interesting stain on a locker.

"Really." Kuwabara's eyebrows went up. "And."

"And what….he slept on the futon and we played Mahjong." Hiei said, re-crossing his arms, still looking at the lockers.

"He knows how to play Mahjong? Wow…what are the chances of that?" Kuwabara smiled.

"His mother taught him." Hiei said with a huff.

When the black haired didn't continue, Kuwabara said. "So nothing else happened. What did you do Sunday then, I mean you said you'd be late…."

"I offered to take him car shopping." Hiei said, finally taking a seat on the bench between the lockers because this was turning out to be longer than he'd expected.

"Car shopping…wow….so did he get a car?" Kuwabara was now fascinated at hearing all this, knowing his partner had never offered to take anyone car shopping, or anywhere else for that manner. He took a seat as well, wanting to hear all about it. The biggest shock so far though had been hearing his partner had had someone actually spend the night.

"Yeah." Hiei said, looking at the floor, replaying the events in his head.

"What was it…another sedan?" Kuwabara said with a smirk.

"No, actually…it was a Nissan 350z Grand Touring Roadster." Hiei smirked, remembering the 'kid in a candy shop' look those green eyes had.

"You're shittin me." Kuwabara's eyes got big at the mention of such a car. "That's at least a forty-five grand car." He said, letting out a low whistle.

"Yeah, he paid cash up front." Hiei said, now finding the floor more interesting.

Kuwabara whistled again and then said. "Then what happened?"

"We drove back to my place for an early dinner, but he got a phone call and had to leave." Hiei said, wondering if it was Karasu who'd called and just what kind of relationship those two were really having. He got up and headed towards the door, not wanting to get into the part where he'd sucker punched the red head. He had honestly forgotten all about the game as he punched at his heavyweight bag last night. While doing that, he realized that 'yes' he was the one to start the little 'race' but Kurama had started it really by mockingly laughing at him and then squealing out. And 'yes' he made one little comment about driving that car, but he still thinks Kurama took it too far. It was one thing with speeding and playing leap frog, but when the red head took the shoulder like that, just because he was falling behind, almost wrecking just to get ahead. Hiei's always known he was a competitive person, seems Kurama's one too. He hadn't lied when he told the red head he'd had defensive driving courses. He had to have them to drive the rescue truck and just assumed Kurama would have known that, since the red head knew he was a firefighter and an EMT. That it was in fun, not almost kill your fool self. Then there was seeing the look on the red head's face when he got out of the car, the look that it was an everyday thing to risk your life just to win.

"Well, it was probably a good thing you weren't there." Kuwabara said, stopping the smaller figure at the door.

"Why's that?" Hiei said, pausing with his hand on the handle.

"Murota and Hagiri showed up." The orange haired said.

"You didn't un-invite them." Hiei said, walking back over.

"Didn't really think to….you know…..with helping Yukina with the picnic and upcoming dance and stuff." Kuwabara said, scratching the back of his head and looking down as he's cheeks turned pink.

"Hn, I didn't think they would show after Alaric's." Hiei said, basically saying he hadn't thought about it either.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I was thinking too." Kuwabara said.

"Did something happen?" Hiei asked, retaking his seat.

"Well…Yukina….she…..ah hell." Kuwabara said, flustered. "You should call her."

"What does Yukina have to do with this….I thought she was taking the kids shopping." Hiei said.

"She was, until I couldn't get a hold of you. She then thought it was her 'duty' to stay and help. She asked Keiko to take the kids when she showed up to drop Yusuke off." Kuwabara said.

"Tell me what happened." Hiei growled out.

"It's just a sprained wrist." Kuwabara finally said.

"How?" Hiei's anger was changing direction. No longer thinking of the red head, he was now ready to kill the person or persons who had caused his sister to hurt her self. "Did one of them……"

"Just hold up will you." Kuwabara threw his hands up in defense, seeing his partner's short tempered fuse already lit. "Yukina made a comment in the middle of the game about you being late and that she was worried. She wondered out loud if you were still with Kurama after you left the picnic together."

"Just tell me damn it." Hiei was fuming. 'So help me, if they hurt her because of me.'

Kuwabara looked away. "Murota overheard her and said, 'So fag boy got himself another dick to fuck him."

"Oh….?" Hiei started to say. Yes, that made him mad, however….

"Yukina sucker punched him and told him to get the hell out of her house." Kuwabara finished. "She made that room go so quiet….you could hear the players on the TV sweat dropping." He smiled, remembering the look on Murota's face as the man realized his nose was bleeding.

"Hn….that's my sister." Hiei said with a smirk. "So what was the damage?"

"She blooded his nose, almost broke it I'd say." Kuwabara said.

"Is her hand alright?" Hiei asked. "She should have it x-rayed just to be sure she didn't crack a knuckle or break something."

"She's fine, I made her keep a bag of frozen peas on it for awhile and she's seeing the doc today. Sis is taken her and said she would call when she got her home." Kuwabara said.

"I am sorry." Hiei said, giving his partner a slap on the back. "I'll call her."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you found someone. I mean, after what happened with Jin…." Kuwabara started to say, but Hiei cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." He said, heading back towards the door.

Just as Kuwabara was about to ask if something else had happened, Chu stuck his head in and said. "Gets a move on lazy wankers, Cap's waitin' for yous twos."

"Coming." They both said.

a)a)a)a

"Thank you for flying Hawaiian Air Flight two-five-two, we are currently fourth in line for take off and we request that you take this moment to make sure your seatbelt is properly secured. We also request at this time that you turn off all portable electronic devices. We will…"

Kurama tuned the voice out as he looked out the small port window. He couldn't believe he was up and leaving. Flying home after spending only four days in sunny Hawaii, but he had had enough. He and Karasu had flown out, on one of his private jets, Monday morning, with absolutely nothing said between them on the flight as Karasu took care of business and informed his secretaries that he was not to be disturbed the whole week. The red head had entertained himself by reading, yet his mind kept drifting to the knowledge that Karasu had known everything about him and Kuronue, the source of the illnesses and the cheating. 'Damn I'm such a fool.' The red head kept berating himself.

He thought about his and his relationship with Karasu. Deep down wondering if he really did expect a serious relationship with the man or did he just assume since he could no longer have Kuronue that his older brother would be the next best thing? They were alike in a lot of ways, yet so different.

His boss had spent two days with him before obviously getting bored and restless for something or was it 'someone' else and he found himself alone, trying to pass the time. He wasn't into bars or clubs like Karasu, or like Kuronue had been for that matter. So he stayed alone in the rental house and thought about his life. It only took a short five minutes or so, as he sat on the private beach, for those thoughts to include a short, black spiky haired, red eyed person and he found himself missing the man, more than he realized.

What had finally made Kurama get up and fly out on a commercial flight had been a comment Karasu had made to him the night before, or would that be earlier this morning, after coming home at 2 am, drunk.

"Why are you looking so down, my pet? I will always take care of you." He had said and then wanted to sleep with him.

So, later that morning when his 'boss' was asleep, he packed a small carry-on, called a taxi and headed to the airport.

'When did my life become so complicated?' He thought, watching the pavement race by.

Was it after Kuronue's death? Was it after he found out this lover had died from AIDS? Was it when he became Karasu's PA? It was already too complicated when Karasu told him he knew everything. So when…. 'Ah.' He thought, thinking back.

"_Sir, my name is Hiei. I'm with rescue squad 51. You've been in an accident. Do you understand?" The black haired placed a hand on the man's shoulder, letting him know someone was there behind him._

Was it really the day he did something stupid and drove off the road. The moment he realized something had happened and felt that small hand on his shoulder…a voice telling him their name. That evening he woke up in the hospital to see the black haired sitting in his window….the man that had sucker punched him after drag racing…..before saying. _"I'm…..I'm sorry…..that was a cheap shot, but I can't seem to help it, I……I'm starting to care about you."_

It no longer mattered, nothing did. Would Hiei want him, he was used, broken, had been exposed to HIV?

NO! Never happen again. Like Karasu had said, he didn't want all that baggage. He was going to pick up his car and drive, to a new place, new life and not even worry about his clothes for he could always buy new. He didn't even have any personal affects at any of the houses or apartments to be bothered with. The only item he cared about was safely around his neck.

But first, the only thing he was going to do when he got back was see his mother, for he hadn't been able to visit since just after he'd been released from the hospital after his accident. She was the only one he could confide in right now, the only person he could be himself with. Maybe he could get her home for a few days and together they could shut out the world.

a)a)a)a

Thursday started out as any other day, but didn't stay that way as evening approached.

Station 51 received a call for a structural fire on the outskirts of town.

The trucks pulled up to an apartment complex with one side already well engulfed in flames. It was a three story wood structure, twenty-four units per building, twelve on one side and twelve on the other. (Back to back) There was only one main door per side with staircases inside leading to the upper units.

The gang got the hoses started as Yusuke ran off to find out what the situation was and to call for back up. When he came back, he headed directly over to Hiei and Kuwabara.

"We're looking at an old building, built before the current fire codes." He told them, meaning the building had no fire resistant walls between units or outside fire escapes. No balconies either.

"Sprinklers?" Hiei asked, securing his gear and testing the air tank.

"Built before that, we don't even know if the smoke detectors are working." Yusuke informed. "The slum lord's not talking."

"Great." Kuwabara said. "Know if everyone's out?"

"No…I'm checking with….." Before Yusuke could finish, a woman went running by, screaming.

"My baby….my baby's in there, please….you've got to save her."

Yusuke grabbed the woman by the shoulders, stopping her from getting to close to the building. Turning her around to face him, he said. "Holdup….calm down, take a deep breath and tell us that again…."

After a few deep breaths the woman said. "My little girl….is in there, apartment 312….that one…..that one up there." She pointed to the third floor unit on the right hand side of the building. "I only came out to get the mail and started talking to a neighbor, it was only a minute I swear….she's five, I left her playing in her room….I was just a minute to get the mail." She began crying again.

Hiei rolled his eyes as he listened. 'Probably more like ten.' He thought.

Giving his partner a nod, they headed in and began making their way up the few outside steps. There was no fire on this side of the building yet, but the smoke was getting heavy and the electricity had already went out, making the area dark and hard to see.

They tried doors as they went, if it was unlocked they would slowly open it and yell to make sure no one was still inside. As they got to the second floor, they saw the main wall between the units was on fire, the flames pooling out onto the carpet and licking along the ceiling.

The two hurried passed with Hiei in the lead. Just as he was half way up the steps to the third floor, he heard a cracking noise and turned back just in time to see Kuwabara disappear as the wall came down. Hiei leaped to the upper landing and fumbled his way around on his belly to see no sign of his partner.

"Kuwabara!" He yelled. When the smoke finally cleared some, he saw his partner laying under a pile of debris. Cautiously making his way down the steps, he began digging the man out. "Kuwabara, can you hear me?" He said as he moved the debris.

"Yeah." Came a muffled cry.

When the orange haired was finally visible, Hiei could tell the man was in bad shape. Kuwabara's mask was cracked, his tank strap was broken and he had lost his helmet.

"Come on, we gotta get you out of here." Hiei said, grabbing the man by the arm pits.

"Owwwowww." Kuwabara started chanting and then started coughing as the smoke thickened around them, seeping into his cracked mask.

"What?" Hiei said, letting go.

"My foot's stuck." Kuwabara informed, moving a piece of wood and sure enough, his foot had gone through the floor. "Go get the girl and I'll get myself out."

"You're my partner, I won't leave you." Hiei said and tried again to pick the larger man up, but with his foot stuck and all the gear, his own included, it was just too much.

Kuwabara took off his mask, it wasn't helping anymore anyways. "No, go (cough, cough) get the girl then you can come back and get me."

Taking off his mask and tank, Hiei sat it down and held the mask over the orange haired's face. "I'll be right back." When the man looked at him, he added. "You need this more than I do….I'm just going right up, grabbing the kid and coming right back."

Kuwabara nodded and began taking deep breaths out of the mask. He then handed it back, saying. "Here….you know the rules….never… (coughing fit) take your mask off and never give it to someone else….if I pass out, you can carry me, but if you pass out we're both dead."

"I won't tell if you won't." Hiei said, then took a few deep breaths and shoved the mask back in his partner's hand before sprinting up the stairs.

"You can get fired for this….." He heard.

"Hn." Hiei smirked, heading down the short hallway. Opening the first door, he yelled and got no response. Closing that door, he walked down until he was standing in front of unit 312.

"Damn…should have known she'd remember to lock the door." He muttered as he fumbled with the knob with no luck. Pounding on the door, he began yelling. "Hey, anyone in there?"

He began fumbling with the knob again as he continued to pound. Giving up, he turned and ran back to the stairs, yelling. "You have the axe?"

"I dropped it." He heard back.

"Damn, damn, damn." Hiei cursed as he headed back to the door. Putting his anger to good use, he began kicking the door and watched as it started to splinter, all the while thinking the gods that this was an old building and the door wasn't a more modern security one.

The door broke enough for him to slip through and he made his way around, looking into a few rooms before coming to a closed door. Opening that door, he took in a child's bedroom.

"Hello….anyone in here?" He called out.

Hearing a muffled cry coming from a closed door, he quickly made his way over and opened the door to see a little blonde haired girl crying, hugging her knees to her chest on the floor of a closet.

"We gotta go." Hiei said and went to grab her.

The girl, however, screamed and started kicking, pushing herself as far back into the closet as she could. "My mommy told me never go with strangers."

Hiei backed up and yelled at her. "I'm a firefighter, this building is on fire and we gotta go…now."

"I don't believe you. Where's my mommy?" She asked, still trying to kick.

"She's outside waiting for you. I'll take you right to her. I've got to get back to my partner. He's stuck on the stairs. So can we go….please?" Hiei decided to beg, though thinking he should just grab the kid and deal with the kicking and screaming.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Hiei." He said, blinking at her.

"Funny name…." She giggled. "Mine's Hina."

Hiei blinked. "Really." He said, showing a soft smile. "That was my mother's name."

"Really." She said, her light blue eyes going wide.

"Really." He said, slowly reaching for her hand.

"Really, really." She said as she let him take her hand and pull her out of the closet.

"Really, really." Hiei muttered. Smelling smoke, he headed back out to the front and saw the kitchen wall, which shared the wall with the unit behind it, on fire. Several holes had appeared and thick gray smoke was spewing out, the ceiling was going fast. Picking up the girl, he cradled her against his shoulder, making sure her face was tucked into his open jacket.

Maneuvering out of the apartment, Hiei made it back to the stairway to see that Kuwabara had dragged himself up the stairs and was now laying on the landing.

"Why didn't you head down?" He asked.

"First and second floor's engulfed. I see water, but I wanted to make sure where you were." Kuwabara said with a heavy breath.

"Damn." Hiei said.

"Ohhhh… you said a bad word." The girl giggled into his shoulder.

"Yeah well, there's going to be a lot more of them if we don't find a way out of here." Hiei said, putting her down.

Leaving her, he went back to the first door and opened it, only to immediately close it as he saw the living room already burning and looked to be quickly spreading to the end unit.

"Can you walk?" Hiei asked as he came back.

"Just take her and go. I'll be right behind you." Kuwabara said and managed to make it to his feet.

Hiei gave a nod, and grabbing the girl, headed back to her apartment, going back to her room where he had noted a window facing the front and he told her. "Hina…I want you to get under your covers, bundle yourself up nice and warm. Don't stick your head out, but make sure you can breathe, you got that?"

Hina nodded and got in her small bed, pulling the covers up over her head.

Hiei made sure she was covered and then went to the window. Trying to open it, he cursed again. "Ah hell." He groaned as he took in the fact that the window had been painted shut.

Ignoring the giggling coming from the bed beside him, he looked around and grabbed a lamp off the nightstand which he then used to break the window.

Using his arm to knock the rest of the glass out, he stuck his head and yelled. "Up here!"

Thick smoke rose up and he had to cover his face and pull back as he began coughing. Light coughing noises started coming from the blanket. "Just… (cough, cough) stay under there…you'll be out in a minute."

Water began pouring in as a hose was directed their way. After about a minute, the top of a ladder appeared and Yusuke stuck his head in.

"Someone call for a rescue?" The raven haired asked.

Hiei didn't say anything to Yusuke as he grabbed and bundled the girl tighter in the blanket, but he did whisper to her. "I'm going to hand you to my captain. He's just outside the window. I have to go get my partner." He then picked her up and shoved her through the window.

Yusuke took the bundle and as it began to wiggle, he watched a, coughing, girl's head pop out.

"Well, hello there. I know someone who's going to be happy to see you." He said, giving her a big smile.

"Mommy." She squealed.

"I need you to hold onto my neck tightly and don't let go…think you can do that for me?" He asked, un-wrapping her from the big bulky blanket and tossing it over the side.

She nodded and grabbed his neck tightly. "Okay maybe not that tight." He choked out, making the girl giggle, but she let up some.

Using one arm to hold the girl, Yusuke yelled. "Hiei, let's go." And began backing down the ladder. "Hiei!" He yelled again when he didn't see the man at the window.

"He went to help the other man." Hina said softly.

"What?" He said, almost stopping, but then his training kicked in and he knew he had to get her to safety first.

"The other man, he was hurt." Hina said, burying her head in the crook of the raven haired's shoulder.

"Shit." Yusuke cursed, but this time Hina didn't giggle.

Hiei covered his face as best he could as he went back out into the now heavily smoke filled hallway. "Kuwabara!" He yelled, only to start coughing.

Seeing flames at the end of the hall, he fumbled his way along, knowing his partner couldn't be too far and sure enough, about half way, he tripped over him.

"Hey, you said you'd be right behind me." He said, grabbing the man by the jacket so he could drag him to the apartment.

A whispered. "Sorry." Was heard.

"Come on, we're almost there, but you gotta help me you big lug." Hiei grunted, pulling on the large man with everything he had. "Yukina's….going to kill me as it is…." He said.

"Yukina." Kuwabara whispered and his legs began to move. One after the other his legs began to walk and slowly they started helping the smaller man in getting them in the apartment.

After what felt like forever, because the living room was almost engulfed, they made it into the bedroom, both trying not to collapse in pure exhaustion.

Hiei shut the door with his foot and led them to the window. Just as he was about to stick his head out and call for help, Yusuke's head popped up.

"About damn time." He yelled and came halfway through the window to help get Kuwabara out.

The orange haired helped as much as he could and was finally, though very slowly, making his was down the ladder with the raven haired's help.

Hiei was just about ready to follow when, just like a scene from an action movie. He turned to see the door rattling and heard a loud roaring. Not thinking, though he didn't have the time in the first place, he dove head first out the window just as a loud 'back draft' exploded, causing the whole room to go up in flames and even shooting them out the window.

Kuwabara looked up as he heard the explosion and saw the flames. He had only a second to throw up his arms as a bundle crashed into him, knocking them both off the ladder. The larger man managed to hold onto the smaller man and clutched him to his chest as they went over.

Yusuke and Chu yelled as they watched in horror as their two teammates, their friends, their brothers, landed in a heap on the ground with a heavy thud.

Hiei had felt the heat going up his back as he went out the window, followed by the feeling of falling. All that stopped however as he slammed into something and heard his name yelled out.

"What." He tried to say. 'Damn why does it sound like I'm in a void.' He felt heavy, like something was on top of him, affecting his breathing, he thought of Kuwabara. 'Get off you big oaf.' And actually pictured himself shoving the man off him. There was too much noise, it was loud and echoed and it was confusing as all get out. Poking, why was someone poking him…hurt, that 'hurt' damn it, but he couldn't seem to make it stop. 'I'm just tired, take care of Kuwabara or Yukina's gonna kill me.' He could hear the words, but didn't know if he'd said them out loud or thought them. 'So tired.' Well that was no real surprise. He hadn't been sleeping all that well since the red head drove away, spending his nights punching the heavyweight bag hanging on his deck outside his bedroom door.

"Hiei, stay with us man." He heard someone say.

'Why….what or….who is there for me to stay for?' He thought as the darkness closed in further, getting a heavier feeling around him. He had managed to push everyone away, afraid to let anyone get close to him. All his life being a loner and when he thought he had found someone….. 'Oh yeah, they cheated on me', there was someone else, but……

"Hey, hey…stay awake." He heard someone say.

"_Hey, hey, stay awake……" He said, placing two of his right hand fingers under the wrap, feeling for a pause. Seeing the green eyes trying to stay open, he said. "You never did tell me your name." _

"_It'ss…it's…Ssshu….iich..i……bu…..my…frienssss….ca….mmme….ur….Kur…ama." The red head's breath was coming in short gasps as his head tried to fall forward again. The black haired used his right hand to hold it in place, trying to keep the airway open._

"_Okay…Kurama it is then." Hiei said softly as the patient lost his battle for consciousness. _

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews…..I forgot to say at the end of the last chapter….we climbed the cliff, leaped off and have now hit bottom….or as BoWeavill said it. "We ding dangly smacked that puppy."

Chapter 14

The mid Sunday morning sun ducked behind a wisp of clouds, giving the two in the front yard of an average, white ranch style home, a brief moment of shade.

"I'm sorry mother." Shuiichi soft alto voice broke the silence as he began pruning another rose bush.

"It's not your fault dear." His mother, Shori, said.

The two had gotten up first thing that morning and after a light breakfast, the two were now covered head to toe in dirt and sweat after deciding to tackle the front flowerbeds.

Kurama had gotten back early Friday morning and after taking a taxi to the apartment, he picked up his car and headed to his childhood home. After sleeping the rest of Friday and that night away, for he was never good at handling jetlag, he picked up his mother Saturday morning and brought her home. It felt good to be doing something 'normal' and spending time with her was just what he needed right now.

"It's something I should have been taking care of." He said, clipping another branch.

"Now Shuiichi dear, I told you to sell this house, with all the other places you stay at because of your work. This is the last place you should have to worry about." Shori said, tossing the debris in a wheel barrel.

"This house is paid for. There is no reason to sell it now, besides…it will be here if you decide to come back." Shuiichi said, dusting himself off as he saw a black sedan pull up to the curb.

"I am very content where I am dear. I don't see me moving back here, there's just too much maintenance for little old me." Shori replied, looking at him with a smile. Seeing where her son was looking, she too began brushing herself off before moving to stand next to him.

"Isn't that your boss?" She asked as she recognized the black sedan with tinted windows.

"Yes mother, why don't you go on in and take a rest." He suggested and without even realizing what he was doing, began walking her to the porch.

Taking the hint, Shori looked at her watch. "I can start lunch." She said, climbing the few steps to the porch.

"That sounds good." He said, stopping at the steps.

"You should ask your boss to join us." She said, opening the storm door and pausing as the man she knew as her son's boss got out of the car.

The red head didn't say anything as he walked away to approached Karasu. When he met the man at the end of the walkway, he turned to see if his mother was there before saying.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet someone, I only came to see how you were doing with…." Karasu began to say, but was cut off.

"How did you find me?"

"Shuiichi, my pet, it was not hard to guess that you would run home. How is your poor mother?" Karasu answered, looking over the red head's shoulder, but he didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "If you wanted to come back sooner, you should have had my pilot fly you back." Taking in the state of the man in front of him with his face and clothes covered in dirt and sweat, he added. "If you wanted to play in the dirt, I'm sure we could have found some in Hawaii, of course mud is much more fun….."

"Don't." Shuiichi cut him off and glanced back to make sure his mother was still in the house. "I'm done, I quit, no more….." He hissed.

"Now Shuiichi, we can talk about that later. I only came here to give you your mail." Karasu said, handing over a small stack of envelopes.

Shuiichi took the bundle and noticed a plain white, letter size, envelope on top with just his name written in plain script.

"What's this, a love letter?" Shuiichi smirked. "Trying to win me over with a poem or wanting me to read something you can't say out loud…."

"I don't play those games. It's not from me." Karasu said bluntly. When Shuiichi didn't say anything, he said. "How could you so easily forget what today is?"

"I know what today is." Shuiichi spat.

"No need to get feisty my pet." Karasu said. "I was instructed to give that to you on the one year anniversary, if you were still with me that is."

"What?" Shuiichi was now dumbfounded as he looked at the envelope again. 'Has it been that long since I've seen his handwriting?' He thought as he studied the script closer, noting the way the 'S' was shaped with an extra swirl at the bottom, something Kuronue had only done with his name.

"You have no need to worry. I kept my promise to him and did not read it." The black haired replied. "Shuiichi." He said after a moment, making the red head look at him. "I hope you change your mind and stay with me. We need each other more than you realize…. 'I' need you……."

"You need me?" Shuiichi huffed. "What about the, no commitments, no worries about hurting each others feelings, we take care of each other without all that added 'baggage' that comes with a relationship……That is what you said isn't it?"

"Yes, my pet, but just like my baby brother, I'm starting to care for you very much and only want to give you the care and protection he would have wanted you to have." Karasu said.

"Why are you calling me that?" The red head growled. "I am not some animal that has been trained to stay at home, to faithfully wait for my master's return and then come running when he decides to give me some affection. You have more baggage than anyone I know and it might have taken me awhile, but I finally realized I am not the one suited to lug it around."

"You never had a problem being a lap dog for my baby brother, always worried about him being out so late. All those long nights never knowing he was just out there…oh whoring around with whoever, wherever. Oh and when he did make it home, you were right there, by his side, licking up whatever attention he threw at you." Karasu mused. "And let's not forget you faithfully by his side the whole hospital stay, practically laying beside him in that bed like some lost puppy…whimpering till the very end."

"You bastard, it was because I loved Kuro. Something you will 'never' have or understand. So maybe I was dense and it took me a year to realize and accept what all had really happened, but I've moved on. I know 'now' and I won't let the present poison the past 'I' knew with Kuro." With that off his chest, Shuiichi turned and began walking up the path towards the house, leaving his 'former' boss standing at the curb.

"Will he be able to join us dear?" Shori asked as her son came up on the porch.

"No mother, he had other plans." He said, watching as Karasu got in his car and drove off. "I need to wash up. I'll be back in a moment." He told her and heading in, he cut down the hall to his bedroom and shut the door. Taking a seat at his desk, he looked at the letter with no real emotion, completely numb, not knowing how to feel. 'What in the world could Kuronue possibly want to say now?' He wondered and wondered if he really cared.

"Shuiichi…lunch is ready." He heard his mother call.

"Coming." He said, laying down the unopened letter to quickly go wash up and join his mother.

After lunch when the two were finishing the dishes, Shori broke the silence by saying. "Dear, I don't think I'm up to finishing the flower beds today, let's do something else."

"What would you like to do mother…some shopping perhaps?" Shuiichi suggested, drying the last plate and putting it in the cabinet.

"I don't think I'm up for all that walking." She said, drying her hands.

"We could see what's playing at the movies." The red head said, putting the drying towel down and going to the kitchen table where the morning paper lay. Flipping to the movies, they decided on a comedy-romance and after taking showers, they headed out.

a)a)a)a

After an early dinner out, the two returned home and Shori made them some tea. "I don't know about you, but I'm wiped." She said, handing her son his cup.

"I as well." He said, yawning. "I think I'll read some and then go to bed early."

"I would like to head home tomorrow morning if that's okay. I have a friend who wants me to help her hang new curtains." Shori said, grabbing the newspaper off the table and heading to the living room.

"Please be careful mother." Shuiichi said, following.

"I will. Will you be heading back to work tomorrow?" She asked.

"No….I'm taking a leave of absence." He said.

"Oh okay…well you deserve a break." She said, taking a seat on the corner of the couch and placing her tea on the end table.

Shuiichi took the chair diagonal to her and also placed his tea on the end table before picking up his book.

"While you read, I think I'll finish the morning paper." She said, grabbing the 'B' section and flipping it open.

Shuiichi gave a nod, but before he opened his book, he saw the front of the paper she was holding up and noted a picture of a burnt down structure. Doing a double take, he began reading the small headline caption and article.

_**Arson Ruled Cause for Fire that Injured Two Firefighters**_

**Thursday evening's fire at an apartment complex in the suburbs of town, injuring two firemen, is believed to have been deliberately set. The fire, which broke out in a first floor apartment, quickly turned into a three alarm blaze as the building burned out of control. The apartment complex, which was built before current fire codes, did not have fire resistant walls between units or sprinklers systems. The landlord, who only goes by the name Enki, has refused to talk to investigators about why the building was never brought up to current codes and is currently awaiting charges by prosecutor's office, which includes insurance fraud.**

**The two firefighters, whose names are being withheld by family request, were injured while rescuing a five year old resident girl named Hina. Both received serious, yet non life threatening injuries. A hospital spokesman Thursday night said the two arrived unconscious, but awoke a short time later and that both were being treated for smoke inhalation. One has suffered a broken foot and the other sustained a dislocated shoulder and broken arm, both have multiple scraps and contusions, but should be released in a day or two. **

**Captain Yusuke Urameshi of Station 51 made a statement commending his men's action. "That's what we're trained to do, we save lives and those two are the best there is." **

**Witnesses of the explosion said it looked like a stunt out of a Hollywood movie, complete with a stuntman diving out the window.**

Kurama quit reading. "Excuse me mother." He said, getting up and heading down the hall to his room, not wanting her to see the concern on his face.

Shutting his door, he went and sat at his desk. 'Hiei.' He thought and realized he was shaking. 'Call…I should call…but he might not be one of the ones……but who else……I could drive by his place….no….he wouldn't want to see me……I'm the one who drove off.' His thoughts began running rampant and he grabbed the edge of the desk, gripping it so tight, his fingers turned white.

Seeing Kuronue's letter, his frustration spiked and he grabbed it with the intent to tear it into a million little pieces. Something made him pause though and he pulled out the necklace from around his neck. As he fingered it, he thought about what he should do. He hadn't had to worry about anything these past couple of days except his mother. He had had no thoughts of Karasu and then the man had the nerve to show up on his door step, but then there was Hiei, he hadn't thought of him either, but reading the article in the paper made him think about what was happening between them. Hiei admitted he was starting to care for him and maybe deep down he had been caring all along about the black haired as well.

Looking at the letter again, he thought about his life with Kuronue and how so much had changed since his death. Deciding to get it over with, for he was still wondering what in the world the man could possibly want to tell him, he found himself muttering. "Okay Kuro, I wished for a sign….could this be it." And with shaky hands, he opened the letter. The writing was hastily scribbled and appeared rushed.

_My dear Shuiichi,_

_If you are reading this, then it has been a year since my death and a year that you have been with my brother. Don't be too surprised that I knew you would turn to him after I left you and that my dear brother would take advantage of your mourning. We are a lot a like and it didn't help that he's wanted you since that first day he met you. _

_If you are expecting an apology, don't. I will not apologize for my behavior. The only thing I will apologize for….is hiding my cheating on you, from you and not giving you the chance to walk away sooner. I never wanted you exposed to this dreadful disease. I hope you are okay and I can only pray you got yourself tested when you found out and that it came back negative. Did you know if you are tested again in six months and are cleared, then you most likely do not have anything to worry about? If only I had known that. But my dear red head, you mean, or I guess by the time you read this it will be 'meant' so much to me and that is why I'm writing this to you. I don't want you to go through it again. It was bad enough that I did what I did and hid it from you, but my brother will not hide it nor stop just for you. (He does however use protection and is cautious, unlike me, but he is older and wise, unlike, my carefree, wild, young, adolescent mind that always won out.) _

_Seeing the suffering you went through just to stay by my side till the end made me finally realize. You do NOT deserve to continue to be treated like that, so if you can find it in your heart to grant me this one last wish, __PLEASE, 'WALK AWAY'__ and take the time to find that someone who will take care of you the way you deserve to be. A year is long enough to mourn me, my love, move on and find peace and happiness. Surely you have met someone by now._

_Kuronue_

Letting the paper slip from his hands to the desk, green eyes began to water. 'So Kuro knew all along what his brother would do.'

Lowering his head, he saw the next piece of mail on the stack and it caught his attention. Picking up the postcard, he read the calligraphy scripted, _"Station 51's Annual Dance"_ noting the time and date. "That's tonight." He muttered.

'Should I go?' He thought, laying the postcard down and thinking if Hiei was injured, he surely wouldn't be there and if he didn't care for the picnic, then he most defiantly wouldn't be there. Though he could at least drop in and ask about his well being.

Wiping the tears, his attention was caught by the postcard again, he had laid it down so the other side was showing and he smirked as he read.

"**Just do as the dog's name…..Stop/Drop and Roll…."** The headline said with a picture of the firefighting brown dog wearing his fireman gear.

"Hiei." He whispered again, taking his finger and tracing the dog, thinking back to the picnic, the smirk on the black haired's face as he tackled him, the kiss. What was it about the black haired that made him kiss him like that and Hiei had kissed him out of the blue, twice. 'Because he doesn't immediately expect other things.' He thought. And maybe it was because Hiei's heart was hurting too, all because of what that Jin guy did and maybe the two knew what each other were going through. That's why they're both being so awkward, neither one wanting to build up their hopes and then have to feel that loss again so soon.

Letting out a heavy sigh, the red head walked back out to the living room. Seeing his mother still sitting on the couch reading the paper, he walked up to her. When she looked up at him, he said something he'd never said before. "Mother, can I….may I talk to you…about something."

"Why of course dear. Do you know how long I've waited to hear those words from you?" She smiled, putting the paper down and standing up. Seeing the confused look on her son's face, she said. "You are so much like your father, he always kept things so bottled up inside. I knew something was bothering him, but he just acted like everything was fine, even when it was eating him alive. It used to drive me crazy." She joked and picked up their tea cups. "Come, I will make us a fresh cup of tea and we can talk about whatever you want." She informed, heading back into the kitchen.

Over tea at the kitchen table, he finally broke down and told her everything, though leaving out the parts about finding out Kuronue had AIDS and what he and Karasu had done.

Shori already knew how close her son had been to Kuronue and that his death had greatly affected him. She had always considered herself a smart, bright woman and even though her son had never flat out told her he was gay, she sort of already knew and wasn't going to judge him either way as long as he was happy.

He told her about Hiei, how he'd met him when he climbed down the embankment, tearing up his arm along the way, just to stay with him and make sure he was alright until more help arrived. How the black haired came to see him that first day in the hospital, how he had offered to find his rescuer car parts for his antique Sprite, lunch, Jin dying, the picnic and basically everything after that, leading up to Hiei admitting he was starting to care for him. He also told her about his suspension that Hiei was one of the firefighters hurt in the fire mentioned in the paper. She could tell her son wasn't telling her everything, but she treasured what he was telling her.

"Dear." She started, when he finally stopped. "It seems you wouldn't be this confused if you weren't starting to care for him as well. It has been a year since your dear friend's death and I know you don't get out much because of work and all, but you should spend as much time with this new friend as you can." She advised.

"But, I……I can't go through it again…if something were to happen to him." Shuiichi admitted.

"Shuiichi." She placed a hand over his. "I lost your father so early in our marriage and just when I thought I was meant to be alone, I met your step-father. Only to have it happened all over again when I lost him in that car accident just a few years later. But I will tell you, even though my heart aches everyday for those two. I would not change one moment of time I spent with either of them and I am glad I was able to be with them no matter how short that time was. Besides…" She smiled. "If I had not met your father, I would not have had you…my precious son, who means the world to me and whose happiness is all I care about."

"Thank you mother." The red head said, placing his hand over hers.

"Now take me home, seems you need to find your friend and see if he's alright." She said, getting up.

a)a)a)a

Later that evening, a beat up old white pick-up drove around a full parking lot before coming to a screeching halt on the side of the road just outside the entrance to the lot. The engine was turned off and after a few spits and sputters, it finally quieted.

"Damn it….I lost my parking spot…." Kuwabara grumbled. "And it's all because of you." He muttered, looking over at his black haired passenger. "You should have just showed up, you could have saved me the hassle of dragging your ass here."

"Don't blame me." Hiei said. "I'm not supposed to be driving…you should set the parking brake, this is a steep hill."

Kuwabara grumbled, but then let out an. "Owe, owe, owe, owe." As he realized too late he was using his left, which was his broken, set in a florescent orange cast to the knee, foot to set the parking brake and he gently let up.

"Moron, you should have used the other foot." Hiei said, reaching out the window with his right hand to open the door. "Damn, why did I let you drag me here?" He spat, readjusting the sling/combination wrap that incased his left arm. The wrap kept his arm close to his body as his once dislocated shoulder rested and the sling held his broken, black cast to the elbow, arm. The wrap also helped keep pressure on his ribs, which were bruised and sore.

"Hey shrimp, who are you calling a moron and for the last time, YUKINA told me to." Kuwabara said, getting out and slamming the door, only to have it creep back open and he stood there slamming it a few more times until it stayed shut.

"Yeah, I know I promised her, but I'm tired and sore. She was the one who told me to rest." Hiei actually whined. "You can always go in there and tell her you couldn't find me." He thought as his partner came around the truck so he could usher his brother-in-law personally into the building, where loud music could be heard playing.

"Oh no, she would know….she always knows and besides….you deserve it…" The orange haired shook his head as he tried to herd the black haired. "That was the stupidest thing I think you've ever fallen for. 'What can I do to make it up to you?' He mimicked. "Pathetic, you'd think you of all people wouldn't have fallen for that." He walked ahead a few steps before stopping, making sure the man was coming.

Hiei caught up to his partner. "Cut me some slack, she caught me at a weak moment. Besides, you're the one that jumps to her beck and call."

"Bite me." Kuwabara grumbled.

"She didn't say when, so let's head over to a bar, you can have a pint….on me." A hopeful smile played over the black's haired's lip, but seeing something out of the corner of his eye took that smile away.

"Oh stop whining…..you said you would come and Yukina will have my head…we're already late as it is." Kuwabara said, starting to walk or more like, waddle again towards the building.

"Umm Kuwabara…" Hiei said, walking backwards.

"Don't interrupt me and this lame idea to go get a beer, for crying out loud, you could come up with……."

"Uhh Kuwabara." Hiei said a little louder, stopping and pointing a finger.

"Quit interrupting, you might have let me down by not showing up for the big game, but come hell or high water, you will come through for your sister."

"Baka!!"

"I'm not an idiot." The taller man finally stopped, but did not turn around.

"You need to see this." Hiei said bluntly.

"Oh for crying out loud, would you just come on and quit stalling……jeez, let's just get…." Kuwabara finally turned and his eyes grew as big as saucers. His truck, his first vehicle, the one he bought with his own money flipping hamburgers, saving every dime for, was rolling down the hill. "My Baby…!" He yelled.

"I tried to tell you." Hiei smirked, tucking his good arm into his sling.

Kuwabara took a step forward, but his bad foot gave out, dropping him to his knees.

"My baby." He gulped in disbelief.

The truck was picking up speed and was probably hitting twenty miles an hour now as it slowly drifted to the left, towards a parked SUV.

"Noooo!" Kuwabara cried out, a hand coming up to cover his face, but he looked through his fingers just as his truck raked along the side of the SUV, knocking the truck back into the road.

"Hn, I think that fixed that alignment problem you were having." Hiei smirked, a deep sense of perverse pleasure washing over him. 'I never realized how much I hated that thing.' He thought.

"That's okay baby, I can fix that." Kuwabara yelled over the sound of the security alarm blaring on the SUV.

"Oh, this doesn't look good." Hiei said, as the truck's left front wheel hit a deep pot hole, causing it to jump up and veer to the right, where in crashed through a 'no parking' sign.

"Ouch…that's just a minor booboo…still fixable." Kuwabara muttered as he stood up.

"It looks like its slowing down." The black haired noted as the truck approached the bottom of the hill.

"I knew I had set the brake." His partner said with hope as the truck was noticeably slowing.

"Uh oh, the light just turned red. I don't think it going to stop in time." Hiei remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please no car, please no car." Kuwabara chanted, closing his eyes and crossing his fingers, on both hands.

True to Hiei's prediction, the truck rolled to a stop, right in the middle of the intersection.

"Thank the fates." Kuwabara breathed out with a sigh of relief.

"Damn, that's the luckiest piece of shit on the planet." Hiei said, shaking his head.

"Luck hell, she's tough and don't ever call my baby a piece of……" Kuwabara said, pointing a finger at the shorter man. A loud horn stopped him from continuing though and he turned as if in slow motion to see a large trash truck come rolling through the intersection, smashing straight into the side of the truck. The old rusted out pick-up exploded in a shower of pieces and parts before both vehicles screeched to a halt after about ten feet.

"Nooooooooo." Kuwabara collapsed in utter disbelief.

"Get up oaf. We gotta check on those men." Hiei pulled his partner up and then sprinted down the hill. His breath hitching a few times as the movement jarred his bruised ribs.

Kuwabara, doing the 1.2 leg hop, was following as best he could and Hiei reached the truck just as the driver was crawling out.

"You okay?" Hiei asked, helping the man take a seat on the rider bench on the side of the truck.

"Yeah, oh god….." The man began to panic. "The brakes gave out. The light was red, but…..I just couldn't get it to stop, I was going for the emergency brake, but then…..." The man stuttered. "Is…Is everyone….in the pick-up okay, I …I didn't kill anyone…did I?" He gulped as he saw what was left of the white truck.

"No, no one was hurt." Hiei said, stepping up to look into the cab of the trash truck to make sure there was no one else.

"O thank god." The man sighed.

"My Baby!!" They heard someone wail from the other side of the large vehicle.

The man jumped up, terror written all over his face. "You said no one was hurt."

"Calm down, that's just my partner…it was his truck." Red eyes rolled as he listened to his partner's whimpers.

The man visibility relaxed and Hiei could have sworn he heard crying and muttering so he walked around to see the orange haired holding a side mirror, caressing it lovingly and muttering how 'he could make it all better'.

The black haired went over and squatting down next to his friend, patted him on the back and said. "She'll be greatly missed."

"Really…you mean that." Kuwabara muttered.

"Really and don't worry…Toguro at Station 31 still has his Nissan Sentra for sale." He said, giving one last pat before walking away.

Kuwabara began all out sobbing.

The driver of the trash truck walked around to see what was going on. "Where did all this trash come from?" He said, taking in the fast food wrappers, soda bottles, oil/windshield wiper bottles, auto parts, a climbing rope with gear, bungee ties, a pair of crutches and other braces, boxes whose contents were god knows what. Clothes and papers flung everywhere, pieces of wood, various tools, ring binders, manuals, a tire, a fire extinguisher and things that he just couldn't tell what they had been. And what was with the cinderblocks? (1)

Kuwabara looked at him with that look of 'duh' on his face. "You were driving a trash truck." He said.

"I was empty." The man said.

a)a)a)a)

After deciding Kuwabara would stay until police and a tow truck arrived, it was up to Hiei to walk back up the hill and tell his sister what happened.

Going through a back entrance, he had to go around a crowd of people. Finally spotting her, on the other end of the large room, he began making his way over along the outer wall, trying to avoid the dance floor at all costs.

"Hiei!" Someone called out and he looked to see Ruka waving him over. He gave a heads up, but otherwise ignored her and continued towards his sister.

"Yukina." He yelled over the music.

"Brother, there you are." She said, seeing him and had an, 'I know something you don't know', smile on her face.

"Look, something happened and I should go help." He said, seeing his ticket out.

"What happened, where's Kazuma?" She asked, not seeing her husband with her brother.

"The oaf didn't set the parking brake and the truck rolled down a hill." He said, but quickly added when he saw fear and concern in her matching red eyes. "He's fine, we weren't in the truck. It stopped at the bottom of the hill after sustaining a few minor injuries."

"I always knew that truck was lucky." Yukina breathed out in a sigh of relief.

"Hn….and then it got smashed by the trash truck." Hiei smirked.

"What?" She said and he filled her in on what had happened.

"Now you can make him get a real car." He said after he'd finished.

"But….I loved that truck." Yukina's eyes began to water.

"How…" Hiei stood there dumbfounded.

"I lost my virginity in that truck……." She lost it and started crying.

"Way too much information." The black haired muttered and walked off.

Just as he was about to hit the front doors and leave, he was stopped by Juri.

"Hey Hiei…care to dance?" She asked, stepping in front of him, blocking his way.

"No thank you." He said and went to step around her.

"Then I guess I'll have to wait in line for the red head Shizuru's dancing with." She pouted. "And with my luck the dance will be over before it's my turn."

'Red head.' Hiei thought and looked out to the darkened dance floor, looking for Kuwabara's sister. He finally spotted her and she was dancing with….Kurama. 'He showed up.' He thought, wondering why he hadn't thought of that possibility. The man would have been invited this year.

He didn't hear Juri say. "Why is Yukina crying?" Or even knew she'd walked away.

He found himself watching the two dance to the music. Though the red head was smiling, there was something off about it, but he didn't know what.

Kurama danced and tried to maintain a smile as Shizuru tried to talk over the music. Only paying attention to some of what she was saying, he just nodded in agreement and kept telling himself he would slip out after this song was over. The night was wrapping up anyways and there was no sign of Hiei.

The red head didn't get there until well after the event had started. After making sure his mother was okay with him cutting their time short, he took a risk and went back to the apartment to get a better set of clothes. He barely noticed the new furniture as he quickly went to the bedroom, grabbed what he needed and quickly got the hell out of dodge.

Getting to the road that led to the hotel where the dance was being held, he had to drive around an accident at the bottom of the hill. There were already cops on the scene directing traffic and he made out a large trash truck being hitched up to a tow truck, plus a maintenance crew picking up trash out of the road. Parking on the grass, he headed into the large building only to be immediately cornered by Shizuru.

She had been talking to Yukina by the front doors when the two saw the red head walk in. Yukina told her that Kuwabara was on his way back with Hiei and to stall the man so he wouldn't leave. So Shizuru decided the dance floor made for a good distraction and dragged the red head out on the floor just as Hiei was making his way towards his sister, from the other side of the room, to tell her about the accident.

About the time Shizuru finally saw Hiei, the music came to an end. She and her partner clapped with the rest of the crowd and before the red head could politely walk away, she grabbed his arm and led him across the floor.

"Thank you for the dance, but I…." Kurama tried to say.

"Hiei….." He heard her call out. "Kuwabara managed to get your ass here."

"Hi." Hiei muttered as the two reached him near the exit.

"Hello." Kurama said. Taking in the injured man, his heart dropped as he noted the brace and cast.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The DJ's voice came over the speakers. "This will be our last song of the night, so now's the time to find you that special someone. This song goes out to our heroes who risk there lives everyday… _**(Let me be your hero)**_…..and the slow song began playing.

_**(Would you dance… if I asked you to dance?)**_

_**(Would you run….. and never look back?)**_

_**(Would you cry… if you saw me cryin?)**_

_**(And would you save my soul tonight?)**_

Shizuru looked between the two then off to the side. "Uh oh, looks like big bro's upset about something." She said. "Here, you two team up." She told them, placing Kurama's hand into Hiei's before walking away.

"We need to talk." Kurama said and went to pull his hand away.

"Come on." Hiei said, gripping the hand tighter and leading them out onto the dance floor.

"What are you…?" Kurama stammered as he was led out into the middle of the hardwood floor. Hiei wrapped his good arm around the lean frame and started moving them to the music.

_**(Would you tremble… if I touched your lips?)**_

_**(Would you laugh…. oh please tell me this)**_

_**(Now would you die… for the one you loved?)**_

_**(Hold me in your arms, tonight)**_

"No one will interrupt us here." Hiei said, looking up to make sure he was heard.

"We could have gone outside." Kurama said, placing his hands around the smaller figure's back.

_**(I can be your hero, baby)**_

_**(I can kiss away the pain)**_

_**(I will stand by you forever)**_

_**(You can take my breath away)**_

"Hn." Hiei said, just looking at him.

_**(Would you swear…that you'll always be mine?)**_

_**(Or would you lie, would you run and hide?)**_

_**(Am I in too deep, I have I lost my mind?)**_

_**(I don't care, you're here tonight)**_

Kurama smiled. "I didn't think you would be here." He said, leaning over closer to an ear so he wouldn't have to yell.

_**(I can be your hero, baby)**_

_**(I can kiss away the pain)**_

_**(I will stand by you forever)**_

_**(You can take my breath away)**_

"I did something stupid and ended up making a promise to my sister." Hiei admitted.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Kurama asked a little surprised.

"Just got here a few minutes ago actually, had to watch Kuwabara's truck get smashed into a million little pieces first. Waiting long?" Hiei said with indifference.

"No, just got here myself." The red head said, not bothering to ask what he meant about the truck.

"Good." Hiei muttered, resting his head against the red head's chest.

Kurama's smile widened and the two continued to dance as the song played on. He decided not to try and talk to Hiei over the music. 'We can talk afterwards.' He thought and found himself enjoying the feel of the man against him as they swayed to the music. Not feeling this content in a long time, he found himself sitting his head on the black haired's head. Closing his eyes, he took in the man's scent only to pull back as he smelled burnt hair and realized the black hair was singed along its tips. Holding back his curiousness, the red head returned his head and concentrated on the dance.

_**(Oh I just want to hold you…I just want to hold you…oh yeah)**_

_**(Am I in to deep…have I lost my mind?)**_

_**(Well I don't care…..you're here tonight)**_

_**(I can be your hero baby)**_

_**(I can kiss away the pain)**_

_**(I will stand by you forever)**_

_**(You can take my breath away)**_

_**(You can take my breath away)**_

_**(I can be your Hero)**_

Just as the song ended, Kurama went to step back, only to catch Hiei as he went with him.

"Hiei." Kurama said with concern.

"What." He heard mumbled into his chest.

"Are you alright?" The red head asked, maneuvering the smaller man so he could see his face, yet still hold him up.

"Just tired." The black haired said and yawned as proof.

"Let's get you home then." Kurama said, wrapping an arm around the small waist and leading them towards the door.

Unbeknownst to the two, Murota and Hagiri had been watching and snickering at the two 'love birds' the whole time, and deciding to have a little fun, the two went to follow them out to the parking lot, only to be stopped by Yusuke and Chu blocking the door.

"Hey Chu, I think we just found Yukina a couple of volunteers for clean up." Yusuke said, crossing his arms. Unbeknownst to Murota and Hagiri, they had been being watched by the raven haired and the Aussie who decided to stop them from doing something they would regret, like getting their asses kick.

"Sorry, we have to go..." Murota said, trying to step around.

"What's a matter laddie, pass yous beds time?" Chu said, cracking a smile.

"Funny Chu." Hagiri said.

"Yukina could sure use a couple of strong men like you to help clean up." Yusuke said putting an arm around Murota and leading him back into the room.

"Let's us go see what weez can do's to help, shall we." Chu said, putting his arm around Hagiri and following his captain.

Kuwabara passed the group, talking on his cell phone. "What do you mean it's totaled and isn't worth a dime…….I have full coverage……..I can rebuild it….whatta mean you're not authorized to cover antique parts, she's not that old and she may be down, but she sure as hell not out….look, I'll do whatever it takes so I want another evaluation…."

Outside, Kurama led Hiei to his car and saw Yukina talking to Shizuru next to her van. The two women smiled at them and Shizuru yelled out holding up a fist which was holding a lit cigarette. "We care about him, so if you hurt him, I'll personally kick your ass."

Kurama just looked at her, having no doubt she was capable of doing what she had said and seeing the look on Yukina's face, he knew that she would most likely have back-up.

a)a)a)a

Darkness had descended as the Z pulled into the small driveway near the beach.

"Park under the carport." Hiei said.

"Where's the Sprite?" Kurama asked, slowly pulling in, activating the motion light.

"At the warehouse, I don't leave it here all the time and besides, I'm not supposed to be driving right now anyways." The black haired answered, slowly getting out of the car. He was sore and tired, the adrenaline having worn off, and all he could think about was getting into his, soft, comfortable bed. "Cover the car, the sands not good for the finish." He told him, fishing out his keys and walking towards the door.

Kurama didn't say anything and quickly covered his car before following the man inside. By the time he stepped in the house, a lamp was on and Hiei was sitting on the futon with his eyes closed.

"I'll start a fire and then get you to bed." He said softly, going over to the fireplace and stacking some wood. Getting it started, he looked to see red eyes half opened, staring at him.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked, moving to sit next to the black haired, on his right side

"Yeah." Hiei muttered and completely shocked the red head by leaning into him so he was laying along the side of him.

"Hiei…I." Kurama didn't know what to say. Here Hiei was laying against him, apparently content as his breathing took on a deeper rhythm. "I guess this will do." He muttered and being cautious with his movements, repositioned himself so he was sitting more comfortably.

a)a)a)a

Crimson eyes opened to darkness before they adjusted to the low, burning ambers of the fire in the fireplace. 'What?' He thought, not remembering starting a fire. He went to move and noted his back was soaking wet, the wrap making his shirt stick to his back which in turn made him shiver as he lost the heat he was leaning against. Looking up and back to see where the heat had been coming from, he saw green eyes looking down at him and he smiled.

"Thanks for staying." He said.

"You're welcome….now let's get you to a proper bed." Kurama said, helping him get up.

They headed towards the bedroom and when the red head opened the door, Hiei reached for a wall switch which turned on a table lamp plugged into a wall outlet.

Green eyes scanned the room, taking in the door that led to the deck on one wall. Along the back wall, a low platform bed had been centered. It was painted black and the queen size mattress was fitted with a black cotton sheet set, a charcoal gray coverlet folded at the foot. There were six pillows, two in black, two in the charcoal gray and two in blood red pillowcases. The only item adorning the walls was a Katana sword in a red lacquered sheath, resting on two decorative hooks on the wall just high enough above the bed so you could still lean against the wall. End tables, that seem to be the match to the coffee table in the living room, flanked the bed. One held the lamp and an alarm clock. The left side of the bed, near the wall, was piled high with books and a floor to ceiling bookcase, on the wall with the main door, was crammed full with even more books, ring binders and manuals.

"Do you need help?" Kurama asked as Hiei had already taken a seat on the low bed. He had loosened his sling/wrap and was trying to get it off without moving his arm to much. "Here." The red head muttered, squatting down to help the tired black haired undress while trying not to cringe as he saw the injured body exposed, down to his boxers.

"Thanks." Hiei muttered then saw the concerned look in the green eyes that were staring at his bruised and battered frame. "Hey." He said, taking his right hand and lifting the red head's chin.

Kurama let his head be lifted, but averted his eyes as they began to water.

"I'm fine." Hiei said softly. "Believe me, this is nothing, I've been worse." He tried to give a reassuring smile.

Kurama just gave a nod and without saying anything, moved to the head of the bed to stack three of the pillows so the black haired would have something to lean against.

Hiei then, with some help, shuffled back until he was resting against them. After using a fourth pillow to support the cast arm, Kurama sat there a moment.

"I'll let you get some rest." He whispered after the small figure seemed to be settled. Getting ready to get up, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

"Don't go." Hiei whispered, looking at him.

"You need to rest. I'll be right outside." Kurama said softly.

"There's room here." The black haired muttered, shifting to the left some, making room on his right. He only ended up hissing however, causing green eyes to look at him in worry.

"Did they give you pain medicine?" Kurama asked.

"I don't like taking them……." Hiei hissed out. "I'll be….fine in a minute."

Kurama left the room and Hiei watched as he went into the bathroom then come out and head towards the kitchen. Hearing noises of the cabinets and the refrigerator being opened/closed before the red head came back in the room, carrying a glass of juice and a couple of pills.

"You said you'd at least take aspirin, right." The red head said, handing them and the glass over.

Hiei took the pills and drained the juice. "Damn your memory." He grumbled.

"Hn, if you feel you must." Was all Kurama said, disappearing back into the bathroom. The red head didn't say anything when he returned, or really think for that matter, as he turned off the light, slipped out of his shirt and pants and then slowly laid down beside the smaller figure.

After a few minutes of silence, Kurama said. "Don't ever do that again."

"Do what?" Hiei questioned, looking at him. His eyes having finally adjusted to the soft glow of the room as the full moon cast its light through the small window in the door.

"Put yourself in that situation again." Kurama said firmly, moving so he was leaning over the smaller figure and staring at the black haired face to face. "One year ago today, I lost someone I cared about very much because he did something stupid."

"I'm sorry." Hiei said softly, having no doubt that Kurama had loved Kuronue.

"Just promise me you won't do something stupid and get yourself killed." The red head asked of him.

"Why?" Hiei whispered, looking into worried green eyes and the concern they held.

"Because I'm starting to care about you." Kurama said softly, bringing up a hand to caress the man's cheek.

Hiei smirked. "Hn….just remember who said it first."

Kurama shook his head as he let out a soft chuckle. Seeing the tired red eyes still looking at him, he leaned in and kissed the pale lips of the man he had come to consider a friend and there was a good possibility, later on, of being a friend with benefits.

Hiei felt the lips connect with his and let the red head take control when he felt a tongue probing for entrance to deepen the kiss.

Both moaned as the heat built between them, when Hiei's hand came up to rest on his chest. Kurama pulled back, not wanting to hurt him, not wanting it to continue into something they both may regret.

"Are you okay?" The black haired muttered.

"I'm fine…..I just….don't want to jeopardize what we have right now and I don't want to hurt you." The red head whispered, brushing his thumb across Hiei's bottom lip. "Can we just say we're even….for now?" He muttered.

"I don't want to hurt you either." Hiei said softly and went to move his hand away only to realize something. "Where's the necklace?" He wondered out loud.

A slim hand came up to cover his. "Oh uh…I must have forgotten to put it on after I showered earlier." Kurama said, though not seeming to be all that concerned about it as he had been at the picnic when he'd thought he'd lost it.

"Hey, I'll try not to do anything stupid if you promise me something." Hiei said with seriousness in his deep voice.

"Oh and what would that be?" Kurama asked, wondering what he could possibly make a promise to.

"That you'll stay off the shoulders." Hiei smiled.

Kurama smiled back, saying. "I guess I could try." While rolling his green eyes.

When Hiei sensed Kurama getting ready to move, he reached out and grabbed one of the red head's side tails, gently tugging the taller frame down so he was laying with his head on his right thigh. Brushing his fingers through the red strands, he heard Kurama sigh and then felt his body relax.

It finally dawned on the red head why he felt so content around this man. His earlier thought was true. Hiei didn't expect sex to follow the kiss. He wanted companionship. So the red head was subconsciously relaxing around the man because he wasn't on pins and needles to have sex with him, like Karasu's intentions had always been. As soon as he'd come home from the hospital after his accident, Karasu took that as an 'all clear' and expected him to have sex with him. And here the black haired seemed just as content to cuddle with him and that was something he hadn't done in a long time, cuddle without expectations. It was the same content feeling he had in the hospital, just having that someone, who didn't expect anything from you, sit there and just be there if you needed them. "I'm sorry." He found himself saying.

"For what?" Hiei asked, confused.

"I wasn't there for you while you were in the hospital. I didn't know until today that you were hurt." Kurama said with sadness in his voice.

"That's okay, I got stuck sharing a room with the oaf….and I had my sister." Hiei said with a grim smile.

"Nothing like family." Kurama muttered.

They laid there quietly until both fell asleep.

End Chapter 14

_**Lyrics: Hero/Enrique Iglesias**_

(1) BoWeavill uses cinderblocks, or bags of gravel to add weight to the back of his truck during the winter snows.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews…. :)

Chapter 15:

"I don't know what to say." Kurama said, looking up at the darkening clouds and the pending rain, subconsciously wondering if it was a show of sorrow from Kuronue. For if one was truly watched by loved ones from above, than the black haired already knew what the red head was trying to say.

Green eyes looked down at the tombstone before he squatted down to brush off debris and then pulled that one last weed. "I told you I would come until…..let's just say the time has come……..maybe I'll visit sometime, just not as often as I used to." He said softly, tracing the name with his fingers.

The red head debated whether to sit down or not, but decided not to. Not wanting to stay very long because then it would be harder to walk away. "You remember me telling you about Hiei." He started, only to let out a big sigh as he stood up. Sticking his hands in his jacket, he muttered. "I'm truly at a loss for words…..hn, I think that's a first." He smiled softly.

The sound of a diesel engine vehicle coming up the dirt path caught his attention and he turned to see a large white on tan, Ford F-350 crew cab, truck appear over the hill.

Kurama's smile widened as he saw Kuwabara's new truck slowly come down the path and pull in right behind his much smaller Z. The orange haired had had the truck for a week now and was acting like a first time parent. Telling anyone who'd listen how he'd found the F-350 Super-duty, manual 6 speed, 5.4 3 valve 325 hp, 570lb-ft of torque, power stroke turbo-diesel V8 cast iron block, with almost 3 tons weight haul capability at a dealership going out of business and had got a steal of a deal, not to mention the dealer owed the big guy a favor.

The red head began heading to the truck as the driver's side window went down. "Hey Kurama." He heard.

"Hello Kuwabara." He replied as he heard the passenger door open and then slam shut.

"Hey shrimp, don't slam my doors." Kuwabara yelled, only able to see the top of smaller man's spiked hair over the hood.

"Bite me." Hiei grumbled, appearing around the front of the truck, taking the annoying sling off. It's been two weeks since their accident and both were still in casts. Though Hiei no longer had to wear the wrap, he was supposed to wear the sling, but didn't. He only wore it when he had doctor visits.

"I thought you were going to call me when you were done." Kurama said as the black haired approached him.

"We got right in….for once." Hiei shrugged.

"That's good isn't it?" Kurama smiled, leaning over to give the smaller man a quick kiss on the lips.

"Geez you two, get a room." Kuwabara huffed, putting the truck in gear.

Hiei gave him the 'one-finger' salute behind his back as he deepened the kiss.

Completely ignoring it, Kuwabara said. "As for me….I'm going to stop by the station and flush my head in the toilet a few times….see yeah." The truck slowly started making its way back down the path and quickly disappeared from view.

"I actually feel sorry for the oaf." Hiei said, watching the dust cloud.

"Why's that…something wrong with his 'little girl' already?" Kurama asked as he went to get in his car, just as rain drops began to fall.

"First his 'baby' is creamed by a trash truck and then this morning he found out his super supreme western omelet's no longer being served because someone's suing McDougal's. Claiming it caused them to have a heart attack." Hiei informed, getting in the car as well.

"The one with the special red sauce?" Kurama asked, pausing in starting the car and looking at him.

"That'd be the one." Hiei said and then saw the sad look on the red head's face. "Why?"

"That's a shame." Kurama said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. When red eyes looked at him funny, he said. "I was in the mood for one of those."

Hiei rolled his eyes as he'd completely forgotten the man liked them as well. "If you want some company in your mourning, we have multiple stalls at the station." He said.

"I think I'll survive thank you, but why the station?" Kurama asked, steering the Z out of the cemetery.

"He can't let Yukina see him suffering or it'd be an admission to eating them." Hiei said.

"Oh."

As they cleared the gate and got on the main road, Kurama asked. "Are you sure you want to come with me."

"Why not, I've nothing better to do." Hiei replied, watching the scenery blur by out the side window.

"It will be over with before you know it." Kurama said.

"Hn." Was all he heard in reply.

Both Kuwabara and Hiei had been put on thirty days medical leave and then they would be evaluated to see if they were ready to return to 'light' duty. Until then, they had to have check-ups once a week, which made for a very bored Hiei.

"Where are we heading?" Hiei asked as they turned west, for he remembered the assistant living complex being on the east end of town.

"I have to stop by the house first. Mother wanted me to get a few things." Kurama said, turning down a residential street.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of an average, white ranch style, home.

"This is the house out in the suburbs you mentioned." Hiei said.

"You remembered." Kurama smiled. "You are more than welcome to come in."

There was now a light rain falling and the two made a dash for the porch.

"I'm afraid it's not much." Kurama said as he opened the door and motioned for Hiei to step in.

Hiei took in the basic furniture, a floral couch and loveseat combo with an oak coffee table and end tables with matching lamps. Family pictures covered the walls and an upright piano sat in a corner. He could see through a double wide doorway to an average size kitchen with plain oak cabinets and green countertop. There was an oval oak dinning table with four country style chairs. The house had that 'homey' feeling to it.

"I have to get something in my room." Kurama said and headed down a hallway.

Hiei just nodded and stayed in the living room. After a minute of looking around, he found himself drawn to a 5 x 7 photo on the piano. Walking over and picking it up, it showed a smiling Kurama with his arm around the waist of a man of about the same height and build, pale with black hair, most likely Kuronue. (Noting the resemblance to Karasu) The long black hair was tied up in a high pony tail. He was wearing a black vest with no undershirt and matching black pants. What he would describe as an elf's hat was on his head and bat wings were poking out behind his back. Noticing Kurama, Hiei made out fuzzy silver ears poking out of the top of his red hair, a long silver tail was cupped in his one hand and he was wearing a white Chinese tunic of sorts. Wondering why the two were dressed like that, red eyes looked for a sign in the background and they found it in the form of a banner hanging on the wall. "Happy Halloween." It read.

Hearing what sounded like something tumbling down, he placed the picture back and made his way down the hall. Hiei passed a bathroom and what must be the master bedroom before finding Kurama in another bedroom, squatting on the floor, picking up what he noticed were various sized boxes.

"Problem." Hiei smirked as he saw game boxes, with their contents spilled on the green carpet.

"No, just the one I needed was on the bottom." Kurama said as he put things back in order.

Helping, the two quickly had them back in the closet and Kurama turned to grab a dark stained wooden box off the bed.

Hiei had not looked at the room as he helped the red head put things back, but now he stood there and a deep chuckle escaped before he finally broke and started all out laughing.

"What?" Kurama stared at him, never hearing the black haired laugh before, only to now hear the man basically choking as he tried to breathe.

"I think….I just came up with…..a new nickname for you." Hiei said, wiping his eyes.

Kurama sighed as he realized what the man was talking about. "Don't say it." He warned.

"Fox boy." Hiei said. "Or better yet….foxy…or just fox….how about kitsune." He continued, looking at all the animals that filled the small space. There were all species of foxes immortalized in posters, pictures, figurines, pillows, stuffed animals and even on the throw covering the bed.

"So I like foxes." Kurama shrugged, heading out of the room. "And if you call me fox, I guess that means I can call you dragon…..or better yet, little shadow."

"What!" Hiei snapped out of the laughing fit when he heard the names and quickly followed the red head back down the hall. "How did you come up with that?" He growled.

"Don't like it when the tables are turned." Kurama mused with a big grin on his face.

Hiei grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I noticed all those dragon figurines tucked amongst the books on the bookcase." Kurama admitted. "And as for the little shadow." He turned and backed Hiei against the wall in the hall with his taller frame. "You're small enough to hide in my shadow." He whispered next to an ear.

Hiei had turned pink at the mention of the dragons only to shudder and close his eyes as he felt the red head's breath along his neck. Feeling a knee push lightly between his legs, he let out a moan, but just when he was about to respond back, he no longer sensed the man near him and opened his eyes to see Kurama in the kitchen.

"Brute." Hiei said softly, causing the red head to chuckle.

"I just have to get a few more things and then we can get going." The red head said. "Now, which pan did mother want again?" He muttered.

a)a)a)a

About an hour later, the Z sat outside the security gate of a community apartment complex. Kurama tried to punch in the clearance number without having to lower the window all the way down as the rain came down in torrents.

Quickly punching the code, the red head pushed for the window to go up and shivered. "Burr." He sounded, reaching over to turn the heat up.

"I haven't seen it rain this hard in a long time." Hiei said, watching the Z's wipers do double time and he still couldn't see out the window.

"She lives in the first building, so it's close, on the left." Kurama said as he proceeded through the gate.

Driving slowly, the red head wound his way around and up the road to a large parking lot. He got lucky and was able to park right in front of a three story brick building.

Reaching behind the seats, Kurama pulled out a white trash bag, saying. "If you want to make a run for it, the entrance is right there." He pointed to the right.

"Where?" Hiei said, still not able to see a blasted thing.

"Follow me and remember, don't get your cast wet." Kurama said and was out the door in a blink.

Hiei tucked his cast arm up inside his jacket and quickly left the comfort of the dry car. By the time he caught up to Kurama at the entrance, they were both soaked.

Following the red head to an elevator, they exited on the second floor and went down a few doors till Kurama stopped at one and lightly knocked.

"Mother, it's us." He said as he tested the door and found it unlocked.

"Shuiichi dear, why did you bother coming in this mess?" Shori said, trying to take her son's wet jacket off him as soon as he stepped in.

"It didn't start raining this bad until we got to the corner." He replied, taking his jacket off and handing it to her. He then reached out to help Hiei slip his off.

"I'll hang these in the bathroom to dry." She said, leaving the pair in the living room.

Hiei took in the apartment as Kurama went over to a small kitchen area and placed the trash bag on the table, where he began emptying it.

The place was an efficiency apartment, with the kitchen and living room as one open space. This unit had one bedroom and one bathroom. There was a small balcony outside a sliding glass door, the doors being the only windows in the main room.

The furniture was typical, there was a red couch and floral chair with a dark stained coffee table, sitting on a floral rug, end tables, lamps and of course family pictures hung and sat everywhere.

"Come into the kitchen dear and I'll make us some hot tea." Shori said coming out of the bathroom. "And here." She added, handing Hiei a towel.

Hiei dried his hair and when he reached the kitchen, Kurama had everything unpacked and put away, except for the wooden box.

"Mother, I would like you to meet Hiei….Hiei, this is my mother." Kurama said, putting the wet trash bag in the trashcan.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Minamino." Hiei said, handing the towel to the red head so he could dry himself off.

"Please dear, call me Shori and it's finally nice to meet you. I want to thank you for rescuing my son." She said, motioning for him to take a seat at the table. It looked much like the one at the house, only smaller.

"Just doing my job." Hiei said, taking the seat.

"I'm also glad to see you're doing better." She said, patting him lightly on a shoulder.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Let me get the tea started and we'll talk." Shori said, grabbing the tea kettle and filling it with water before getting out the tea cups.

"Mother, why did you want the Mahjong set?" Kurama asked, taking the seat beside Hiei.

"I met a gentleman who just moved in about a month ago and we started talking. He said he used to play as a child, so I asked him if he would like to relearn it and he was delighted to have me teach him." Shori said with a glint in her eyes.

"Now mother, do I have to be worried about you being out late on dates again." Kurama said jokingly.

"I'm a grown woman and besides, how much trouble can I get in, he just lives a few doors down." She mused, smacking him lightly on the arm as she placed the sugar on the table.

"Kurama told me you taught him how to play." Hiei said.

"Kurama." Shori paused then started chuckling. "Oh my, I didn't think you were still using that name dear." She said, placing their cups on the table.

Hiei looked at the red head. "Why do you use that name?" He asked.

"I can answer that." Shori said. "When my Shuiichi here was growing up, we lived in a neighborhood with two other children whose names also happened to be Shuiichi. Though they weren't spelled the same, it made things confusing for us mothers and the boys. Shuiichi came home one day and told me they had come up with nicknames for themselves to make it easier and that his was Kurama. Why that name though, I still have no idea." She looked to her son.

"The name came from a five tail, spirit fox, named Youko Kurama. He's a legendary thief in my favorite book, 'The Tales of Fox and Bat'." Kurama said. Looking to Hiei, he added. "Though I don't know why I told you that name, I haven't used it since I was fifteen."

Hiei thought of the picture he'd seen, Kuronue the bat and Kurama the fox.

"Of course, I remember now, how silly of me." Shori said. "You used to read that book constantly. Have you been able to find another copy?" She asked.

"No." Seeing Hiei's look, Kurama added. "I lost it somewhere." He hadn't gotten the courage yet to tell his mother he'd buried his copy with Kuronue and that he hadn't been trying to find another copy.

Hiei saw the sad look in the green eyes and wondered if it was sadness for losing the book itself or what the book reminded him of.

"The book was already out of print when I found that copy at a used bookstore." Shori said. "I'm sorry dear."

"Don't be mother. It was my own fault." Kurama said. "Now, how about a game since I'm not leaving until the rain lets up." He suggested, opening the wooden box.

"Do you know how to play?" Shori asked, helping set up the game after serving the tea.

"My martial art's teacher taught me." Hiei said, also helping.

"That was very kind of him, was it part of your training?" She asked.

"No, he just used to say, 'The strong man may be able to move a boulder, but the wise man can move a mountain'." He said.

"Hm…I always thought it was, 'A strong man may be able to move a boulder, but a wise man can keep a mountain from falling on his head.'" She said.

"Hn, that makes more sense." Hiei said, smiling at her.

"Do you believe it?" She said, smiling back as she looked into his unusual red eyes. She didn't know why, but she found herself liking this man she'd just met and was glad he came. Though her son had said he had invited him, he didn't know for sure if he would come. She was glad he did, for her son seemed more content than he's been in a long time.

"No….I think he just wanted someone to play with and I was the only one to fall for it at the time." Hiei shrugged, causing the other two to laugh.

a)a)a)a

After two hours of the two getting their butts whipped by Kurama's mother. The rain finally let up and the red head said they needed to get going. Thanking her for the games and her telling him to come back anytime he wanted his butt whooped again. Hiei followed the red head back down, but instead of heading out the door they came in, Kurama headed in the opposite direction down a long decorated corridor. Stopping outside a glass enclosed room that looked like an office.

"I'm sorry for the side trip, but I need to stop by the office." Kurama informed, opening a glass paneled door that said 'office' on it.

"No problem." Hiei said. "I'll just wait out here."

"I'll only be a few minutes." The red head said, letting the door close behind him.

Hiei walked over to a column. Leaning against it with his arms crossed, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Kurama approached what appeared to be the help desk.

"Excuse me." Kurama said, getting the receptionist attention.

"Hello Mr. Minamino, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Good afternoon Ryuuhi. I would like to go ahead and make next month's payment." He said, reaching for his checkbook in his jacket.

"Okay." She said, tapping on the computer. "Oh, it seems to have already been taken care of."

"Excuse me." Kurama said, confused.

"A payment that will cover the rest of the year was made last week." Ryuuhi informed, looking at him with the same confusion.

"Does it say who made it?" He asked, wondering who and then tried not to roll his eyes as one name came to mind.

"No, but we keep copies of the checks for records, just give me a minute." She said, walking off to the back of the room to a row of filing cabinets.

She came back with a black and white photo copy of a check. "Here you go."

Green eyes weren't surprised to see who had authorized the check. **'K. INC'**

"Thanks." He said, walking away before anything else could be said. Reaching Hiei, he said. "We can go now."

Having seen the look on the red head's face and seeing the paper he was now clutching, Hiei asked. "Everything okay?" Following the man back down the corridor.

"Fine…do you need to stop anywhere?" Kurama asked as they headed out to the car.

"I wanted to stop by the station and talk to Captain, if that's okay?" Hiei said, getting in.

"That's fine." Kurama said, starting the car.

They drove in silence until Hiei said. "Your mother is very nice."

Kurama seemed not to have heard him, but then said. "Thank you, like your sister, she's all I have."

Nothing else was said as they drove to the station. Hiei would glance over, but he couldn't read the red head's expression. He was going to try and get a look at the paper, but it had been shoved into a pocket and thus not accessible.

Stopping at a red light at the corner, the two realized they were behind Kuwabara's truck and they followed it into the station's parking lot.

Kuwabara and Chu hopped out of the truck. "Hey ya Hiei…hows the old armz a feelin?" The Aussie asked, giving the smaller man a bear hug, but making sure not to squeeze too hard.

"Doing good Chu." Hiei replied, returning the gesture with a slap on the back. "Staying out of trouble?" He asked.

"Weez onlys gets intos trouble when yous around mate." Chu said with a big grin.

"Chu, get your trash out of my truck." They heard Kuwabara yell.

"Blimy, don'z goes gett'n yeas undies in a bind, will yeah." The Aussie said, going over to retrieve his trash. "Geez, the man's more anal retentive nowz than a constipated dingo."

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what I just had." Kuwabara said as he came over to Hiei and Kurama.

Hiei crossed his arms and said. "Let me give it a shot. You had a life altering experience after failing to flush your head down the toilet."

"Bite my ankles shorty and no….Chu told me about this new restaurant that opened across town and I just had this huge beef burrito, with three kinds of cheese and all these onions, peppers, chilies, rice and stuff and guess what else….." Kuwabara had been using his hands to show how big the thing was.

"Special red sauce." Kurama said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, special 'green' sauce and man was it good. I just found my new love, well second love, the truck's, okay make that the third because Yukina…..no make that fourth because there's the kids." He had started walking off, muttering.

"I just don't understand him." Hiei muttered, turning to head inside.

"Earlier you were worried, now you should be happy….new truck…new food obsession." Kurama said, following.

"Yippee." Hiei said with absolutely no enthusiasm as he twirled the finger on his right hand in the air.

"Hey Hiei…hi Kurama." Yusuke said, coming out of the kitchen when he heard voices.

"Hello Captain." Kurama said.

"Pst, Yusuke please….only my men call me Captain." Yusuke said. "How ya feeling man?" The raven haired asked, walking closer to Hiei and checking him over.

"I'm fine. I need to talk to you about something." Hiei said, somewhat irked.

Yusuke had been fingering the tips of the black hair and some of the brittle tips broke off in his fingers. Brown eyes looked down to see red ones looking at him in annoyance.

Pulling his hand away as if afraid he might be bitten, Yusuke said. "You haven't got a hair cut yet? What have you been doing these past two weeks?"

"Sleeping mostly." Kurama answered when the black haired didn't.

"Oh." Yusuke then smirked when devilish thoughts came to mind.

"Can we talk now?" Hiei growled, not liking the look he was getting from his captain and mentally cursing the red head. Kurama had pretty much stayed with him these past two weeks, helping him recover, though the red head was telling the truth, he'd slept.

"Let's go to the office." Yusuke said, turning to head across the bay to the other side.

Hiei turned to follow, but then turned back and said to Kurama. "I shouldn't be long."

The red head gave a nod and watched him disappear around a fire truck.

Kurama didn't know what to do and just as he thought about going outside, he noted the rain had started again. Standing there, he put his hands in his jacket pocket and felt the piece of paper.

Looking at his watch, he looked around and wondered which door to try to find Kuwabara behind, but didn't have to bother as the tall orange haired came out of the kitchen with Mitarai.

"Excuse me Kuwabara." The red head said.

"What's up? Where's Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"He wanted to talk to Yusuke. Can you make sure he gets home? I just realized I needed to do something. I'm sorry if……" Kurama was cut off.

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure he gets home…um…where should I tell him you went….if he asks…" Kuwabara said.

"Tell him I had to take care of some work that I just remembered and that I'll see him back at his place." The red head said, heading out to the parking lot.

"Okay." Kuwabara said, watching the man leave and wondering what had become so important all of a sudden.

a)a)a)a

Kurama felt guilty for leaving Hiei at the station, but remembering the check, his anger rose and he wanted to do something about it, now, while that anger was there.

Making several phone calls, the red head was told Karasu was at the apartment so he headed there.

Pulling into the drop off circle, the red head got out and was greeted by Bui holding the door open for him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Minamino. Haven't seen you in awhile." He said.

"I haven't needed to be here in awhile." Kurama said, going in.

"That's probably for the best sir." He heard, but didn't ask as he headed towards the elevator.

Stepping out on the top floor, he tested the door and found it unlock. Taking a deep breath, he got his nerves in check and walked in.

"I knew you would return." He heard and looked to see Karasu sitting in a chair next to the windows.

"I haven't. I just came to tell you, your attempt to win me back won't work. I don't want your money." The red head said, walking over.

"Tell me then." Karasu said, standing up and meeting the red head half way. "How are you going to pay for mummy's place and future hospital bills if you don't stay with me?"

"I don't think I'll have a problem getting another job." Kurama said.

"Shuiichi, why would you want to leave this life?" Karasu said, opening his hands to indicate the place.

"I don't care for 'this' life. 'This' is not me, never was. It wasn't Kuro's either, that's why he didn't like staying here. I don't need all this physical stuff to make me happy." Kurama said.

"What would make you happy…..let me guess….love…oh please….what's love got to do with happiness….money can buy all the happiness one could ever want." Karasu mused, going over to the bar to pour a drink.

"To know true love is something you'll never know." Kurama said.

"And you think you had that with Kuronue? He was worse than I am…..fool got himself infected….." The red head cut him off.

"Don't you dare…you don't know what we had and never will. I don't care what he told you….I was the one who spent those last nights with him…I was the one who tended to him while he puked his guts out…." Kurama's anger was flaring.

"Oh…now I see…love is holding someone's hair away from their face while they puke." The black haired said, taking a drink and completely ignoring the rant.

"I've done what Kuronue has asked of me. I've found someone who doesn't treat me like a dog." Kurama said.

"Kuronue asked that of you, really…is that what the letter was about." Karasu said. "I should have known he would try to free his conscious, try to make amends in an attempt to cleanse his soul." He said softly, rolling his dark eyes.

"He told me you wouldn't stop and that he was sorry for what he'd put me through. He wants me to move on and find happiness." Kurama said.

"So you think you found happiness with that EMT runt…Bui's told me he's been here a few times and that you two have been….out?" Karasu said, watching green eyes widen.

"I also knew he was seeing you at the hospital. Despite what you might think, I stopped in to check on you, but was told you already had company. When I asked one of the nurses, she was all to thrilled to tell me about him. How he was the one to get to you first after your accident and how he stayed with you. So you fell in love with your rescuer….happens…but how long until that wears off, the thrill of it fades, but don't you worry." While Karasu had been talking, he'd moved to stand right in front of Kurama and was twirling red strands with his finger. "My door's always open for stray animals, especially ones I've already house broken."

When Kurama went to step back, he was pulled by his hair as Karasu tried to kiss him. "Let's just forget about all of that and get reacquainted, shall we." The black haired whispered near his ear.

"No." Kurama said forcefully while pushing against the man's chest, making the man trip backwards. Karasu however didn't let go of his hair making him hiss in pain as it was pulled with the man and they both tumbled to the floor.

Kurama heard the glass shatter as he fought to get away from Karasu. They were both about the same build, but the black haired managed to get on top of him where he began to try and kiss him again, while fumbling with his jacket.

Kurama began to panic and the next think he knew Karasu was falling to his side as the red head sucker punched him across the jaw.

"Don't ever put your hands on me again." Kurama breathed out, scrambling to the door. "You're nothing like Kuronue. He never forced me into anything."

"No, he just made you beg." Karasu smirked. "But you'll be back….when you need money, you'll come back, begging me to help your poor mother. When that EMT has had his fun, you'll be back….and then maybe you'll beg me, like you did Kuro." The black haired had moved to a sitting position and was using the back of a hand to wipe the blood from his cut lip.

"Once my name gets out and they realize I'm no longer working for you, how long do you think it will take before the offers to get Mr. Karasu's PA on their team come filing in. I know all your dirty little business dealings, so how much do you think they would offer to have that knowledge." Kurama said, hand on the doorknob.

"You wouldn't do that to me." Karasu said.

"I wouldn't?" Kurama said, raising an eyebrow.

"No matter what you say, I know you care for me just as much as I do for you." His 'former' boss said softly.

"I'll try to throw you a bone once in awhile." Kurama smirked, opening the door.

"Don't you want your stuff?" Karasu said.

"My stuff." Kurama huffed. "You really are clueless. Nothing here belongs to me or at any of the other places. This whole year you have bought me new clothes and anything else I've needed. I'd moved my stuff out of Kuro's place soon after his death, but you wouldn't know about that would you…..you've never set foot back in it. So 'no', I don't want it…I don't want anything more from you…you are relieved of your obligations to care and protect me." Kurama said, leaving the man sitting on the floor. He thought he heard a sob, but was not going to dare look back.

Hitting the main door, he said to the doorman. "Take care of yourself Bui."

"It was nice knowing you sir."

a)a)a)a

The sun was just beginning to set when Kurama pulled in behind the Sprite. He saw the front door open and Hiei walk out, staring at him.

"There you are." The black haired said as he approached the porch.

"Sorry." Kurama said, giving him a hug.

"Did you get your work done?" Hiei asked as they headed back inside, where a fire had just been started.

"Yes." Kurama answered, taking off his jacket and shoes.

"You know you don't need to stay here with me all the time now. I can drive and feed myself, besides I bet K…..work's getting pretty upset with you for taking so much time off." Hiei said, taking a seat on the futon. He was going to say Karasu must be upset with you, but stopped himself.

"I guess I haven't had the chance to tell you…I quit." Kurama said, going to the refrigerator for a bottle of water.

"What." Hiei said, turning to face the red head as he came back into the living room.

"I said, I quit." Kurama said again, taking a seat on the futon as well and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"When….why?" Hiei was somewhat dumbfounded to hear this. Kurama had been coming and going as he pleased, though not staying gone long and then spending the nights. He'd just assumed the red head was going to work during those times, but a couple of times he'd taken the laundry with him.

"About two weeks ago…..I decided to move on with my life." Kurama shrugged, taking a drink.

"What about…." Again, the black haired was going to say Karasu, but stopped himself.

"He was my boss, nothing more….besides…I'll be able to get another job, just don't feel like looking right now." He shrugged. "Anyways, I have a sick friend who needs tending to." Kurama had sat the water bottle down and was now scooting closer to the black haired.

"Hn." Hiei smirked with a grin. "I don't need anymore tending to." He said.

"Are you sure?" Kurama leaned in for a kiss and started to feel giddy as the two tongues battled, each not wanting to give up control.

Finally Hiei decided enough was enough with the teasing, for it had been going on for the last few days after he'd started feeling batter. Deciding to seek revenge for what the red head had done at the house earlier, he pushed Kurama back until he was flat on the futon.

Kurama was caught off guard by Hiei pushing him back on the futon and he lost the battle with his tongue. Hiei took the advantage and began plundering his mouth, swirling his tongue around as if he were trying to taste every inch of his orifice.

Feeling hands trying to undo his shirt, the red head finally broke free and was able to take in a deep, shuddering, breath. Stopping the smaller hands on his chest, he looked into crimson eyes that were full of lust, need and want. "Are…are you sure….I know I've been teasing you, but….I didn't mean for it to…I don't want you to do this if you don't want to, no regrets…..not like this." He managed to get out.

"Shut up." Hiei whispered and proceeded to kiss him again. The cast made it a little awkward, but he managed to get the red head's shirt unbuttoned and exposed the lean pale chest. He watched Kurama shiver as goose bumps appeared on his body. The room was still chilly for he had not gotten the fire going until just before Kurama's return.

Kissing his way down the red head's neck, he then went lower, licking and nipping his way as the figure under him began to squirm and pant. Hiei paused long enough to undo the jeans and pushed them down some before continuing with his explorations. He noticed a scar on the pale abdomen. It was about five inches long and looked old, situated just above the pelvic area on the right side. 'He's had is appendix removed.' He thought, taking a finger and tracing it before tracing it with his tongue, then giving it a feathered kiss.

As he moved lower, the red head arched his back to let his jeans be taken off. Red eyes looked to see green ones glazed over with need, want and pure lust.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to continue if the red head was having his own doubts and regrets.

Kurama answered by pulling him towards him by the back of the neck and planting a kiss to his lips.

Gods, Kurama was in nirvana as Hiei explored his body and even studied the scar where his appendix had been removed when he was nine. To have someone after so long take the time to please him, to see to his desires. 'Is this what Kuronue and Karasu felt and meant when they were with someone for the first time…the thrill of something new, that first time arousal?' Both of those men had stopped seeing to his needs after awhile of being together. These feelings were something he realized he missed and missed with a passion that ached deep within him.

When he'd heard, 'Are you sure?' from the black haired, he could only respond by giving those pink lips a kiss and watched as Hiei kissed his way back down his body, stopping at his belly button.

End Chapter 15

Just to let you know, my BoWeavill truly loves me…for he's held my hair many times as I hugged Mr. Toilet Bowl.


	16. Chapter 16

Here it is…this is pure **'M'** get it, got it, good…..…thanks for the reviews… :)

Chapter 16:

When he'd heard, 'Are you sure?' from the black haired, he could only respond by giving those pink lips a kiss and watched as Hiei kissed his way back down his body, stopping at his belly button.

Red eyes looked up one last time to make sure he was being watched before plunging his tongue in the small opening. He then swirled his tongue around the button a few times causing the red head to squirm and heard a giggle.

"So you're ticklish." He muttered.

"Oh…no…please…." Kurama panted, trying to push the small man away.

Hiei just smirked and grabbed the red head's wrists, pinning them to his side as he gave the pale stomach a raspberry right on the belly button.

Kurama twisted with a laugh and just about fell off the futon in his attempt to get away. "And here I thought….I was the brute." He panted out, catching his breath.

"Hn."

Kurama stood and slipped his pants the rest of the way off before offering his hand to the black haired, who took it and went to stand. The red head however placed the arm over his shoulder and lifted the smaller man up so he was holding him by his rear.

_**(So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart)**_

_**(Forever trusting who we are and nothing else matters)**_

Hiei didn't say anything as he wrapped his legs around the small waist and snaked his hands into red locks as pale lips once again clashed, sending tongues dancing.

The black haired broke the kiss, panting. When he recovered, he looked into green eyes before leaning forward again. Watching green eyes close and the red head lean in for another kiss. He ducked his head to the side and started nibbling on Kurama's jaw instead. When he felt the head try to pull away, he put his hand on the other side of his face to keep him from escaping.

Kurama let out a gasp as jolts of lightning played along the nerves in his neck as the black haired bit him on the jaw bone. After a few seconds, Hiei worked himself to his neck where he felt a hot breath in the hollow of his collar bone causing his muscles to twitch.

An evil gleam shone in red eyes as Hiei brought his teeth back into play and he heard Kurama growl in passion. The red head squeezed his rear tighter and started staggering his way to the bedroom, while Hiei continued to lick and suckle his neck. After a few fumbling moments, the two made it to the small hallway and a cast arm hit the doorframe to the bathroom, making Kurama stop and look at him.

Hiei didn't say anything as his left hand reached for the hand towel hanging on the bar near the door.

When Kurama stepped into the bedroom, the same hand flipped on the light and the red head went straight to the bed. Laying Hiei down, Kurama took this opportunity to explore the small figure under him. He gave the lips a quick kiss before kissing his way along the neck and shoulders while at the same time his hands fumbled with Hiei's shirt, trying to get it un-tucked. When he managed to free the shirt, Kurama quickly brought it up and over the black hair, tossing it across the room. Going back to his exploring, he used his hands to rub and kneed the flesh. All the while kissing, licking and nipping where ever he could. His fingers explored various scars before licking, then giving them a kiss before moving on.

_**(I never opened myself this way, life is ours, we live it our way)**_

_**(All those words I don't just say and nothing else matters)**_

Hiei closed his eyes as he began to squirm and pant under the hands and mouth of the red head. No one he's ever been with had done anything like this to him. No one took the time to explore his body, make him feel wanted. Jin had been a 'wham bam, thank you ma'am' kind of person and the only reason Jin had started screwing him in the first place was because of a bet. Obviously Jin had won the bet, so why did he continue screwing him? Did he care in his own way, but did it really matter anymore? Jin's dead and everyone else he'd ever been with didn't count because they had been one night deals. This was heaven to him and that's all that really mattered right now.

Opening his eyes as Kurama's hands left him, he looked to see the red head staring down at him. Seeing the worry in the green eyes, Hiei scooted out from under him and got to his knees facing him.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Kurama asked, running fingers over the black cast.

Hiei didn't think as he fisted a hand into red hair, pulling the man down for a kiss.

_**(Trust I seek and I find in you, everyday for us something new)**_

_**(Open mind for a different view and nothing else matters)**_

Panic set in at first, but the pull was gentle and Kurama relaxed, this was not Karasu. Hiei would stop if he asked him to. Feeling his neck and shoulder being nibbled on again, he felt the pull in his loins and let his head lob to the side to allow full access.

Seeing the reaction he was getting, Hiei whispered next to an ear. "Unless you tell me otherwise, I plan on taking you." He had never taken the time to explore anyone's body the way he was doing the red head now and he liked what he was seeing. He vaguely remembered Jin taking off his shirt a few times, but his pants never fell past his knees.

Kurama shivered and replied back with a hard kiss while trying to undo the black haired's pants. Hiei stopped him and started groping his way around, moving behind the red head where he slipped his shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it to meet his somewhere in the room. Now that the back was exposed, he started kissing his way along it, flipping the red hair to the side as he nibbled on the back of the neck.

Neither Kuronue nor Karasu had ever done this to him, though he knows deep down Kuronue had loved him, no matter what he had done, he knew the black haired had loved him. Karasu could try to convince him otherwise until he was blue in the face, but did it really matter anymore? Kuronue's dead, Karasu would move on, continuing to screw anything with two legs and he was here. Here feeling wanted, needed and that's all that really mattered right now.

_**(Never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know, and I know)**_

Kurama was brought out of his thoughts as his breathing came out in short, fast pants. He felt fingernails racking up his flanks, sending shivers right back down them. Hands then began to rub his nipples and tweak them as the kissing/nibbling continued on his neck and shoulders.

The red head had taken a hand and was massaging Hiei's hair, but then moved both down to grip his rear. Pulling the black haired closer to him, he could feel the man's erection pressing against his rear through the fabrics.

Kurama rested his head against Hiei's shoulder and turned to give a kiss which the man obliged with force, causing him to moan.

_**(So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart)**_

_**(Forever trusting who we are and nothing else matters)**_

When the kiss broke, Kurama's hands let go of the firm rear and he went to all fours. Feeling the band of his underwear being tugged, he helped rid himself of the fabric and looked over his shoulder to see Hiei stripping out of his pants and underwear as well.

The black haired reached over to a small basket under one of the end tables then moved so he was beside the red head.

"Do you want me to use protection?" Hiei whispered next to the red head's ear.

"I trust you." Kurama whispered back, making eye contact.

Nothing else needed to be said.

_**(Never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know, and I know)**_

Hiei gave a nod and moved out of the line of vision. Hearing a cap, Kurama gasped and shuffled forward some as a cold gel hit his rear. A hand then messaged his rear as a finger played around his opening. He felt kisses to his back and hips as the finger slowly penetrated, then felt it probe around for a moment before feeling another one push to get in.

Letting out a deep moan, the red head arched his back and tried to relax as the fingers slowly worked their way in and out. He relaxed quickly as the fingers were gentle, not in any hurry as they took the time needed to make him comfortable. 'So not Karasu.' His mind told him.

_**(Never opened myself this way, life is ours, we live it our way)**_

_**(All these words I don't just say, and nothing else matters)**_

With all the shuffling and moving, Kurama had squirmed his way up the bed. Hitting his head against the wall, he went to back up, only to have Hiei grab his wrist and place it on the wall. Knowing what he wanted, the red head brought his other hand up and spread his knees.

_**(Trust I seek and I find in you)**_

_**(Everyday for us something new, opened mind for a different view)**_

_**(And nothing else matters)**_

Hiei moved up behind the taller figure, settling right between his legs before he lined himself up and slowly sheathed his cock. Making sure to give the red head time to adjust, he slowly slid up while keeping a firm hand on the red head's hip.

When they were settled, the black haired set a pace and the two rocked as one. Hiei continued kissing and nipping along Kurama's back as the red head's fingers tried to grip the wall. Giving Kurama's rear a firm squeeze, Hiei then moved his hands back around to toy with the red head's nipples before moving down to play along his stomach. Pinching the red head's inner thighs, making them spread wider as he thrust up, he then wrapped his fingers around his cock and sat a pace. Moans, groans and pants filled the room as Hiei pulled the lean figure away from the wall, basically sitting him on his lap. Still on his knees, the black haired placed his left, cast arm, behind him for support as Kurama's finger tips stayed on the wall. Hiei felt long legs spread wider as he thrust up and they rode the waves.

"Ung…yes." The red head panted, moving faster, trying to meet the thrusts and he let his head fall back, brushing the black haired's chest with red hair tips.

_**(Never cared for things they say, never cared for games they play)**_

_**(I never cared for what they do, I never cared for what they know and I know)**_

Hiei was trying to stay focused as he concentrated on his trusts and bring them to a climax. After several more minutes, red eyes became blurry as the pressure in his loins built to a painful pressure. Taking his left arm, the one he had been leaning on, Hiei wrapped it around the red head's waist and pulled him firmly down as he climaxed hard. His head fell against Kurama's sweating back as he panted and gasped while trying to control the jerking and twitching of his muscles.

Feeling Hiei release inside him, Kurama managed to cover his cock with a hand and catch most of his seed as he came just as hard. Feeling dead weight against his back, he wrapped his other arm behind him, trying to hold them both up as he also gasped for breath.

"Hiei." He managed to get out after he caught some of his breath. Not getting a response, Kurama said again. "Hiei, talk to me." Grabbing the hand towel that somehow ended up beside him, he cleaned himself as best as he could and then twisted his head some, trying to get a look at the black haired.

"I'm here." He heard mumbled into his back. "Just need…to…catch…my breath." Hiei went to get off the red head and ended up hissing as he moved his cast arm, which had cramped up as well as his entire body.

Getting his body twisted around, Kurama helped Hiei lay down and then grabbed some pillows so he could lean against the wall. Reaching over to turn the lamp off, he then settled himself before tugging and pulling on the small figure until he got the black haired laying between his legs with his back against his chest.

"I think we need to wait until you've healed some more before we do that again." Kurama muttered.

A soft 'Hn' was heard and felt before Hiei muttered. "Next time you do all the work." His breathing calmed and he took on a peaceful look as he fell asleep. He didn't see the concerned green eyes watching him as he brought his injured arm up to cradle against his chest.

"Oh I plan too." Kurama muttered. Letting out a sigh and without disturbing his companion to much, he managed to free the sheet. Bringing it up to cover them, he let sleep claim him as well.

_**(So close no matter how far, couldn't be much from the heart)**_

_**(Forever trusting who we are, no nothing else matters)**_

a)a)a)a

Morning dawned and crimson eyes woke to the feeling of someone brushing fingers along his back. Hiei was laying on his stomach with his arms tucked under the pillow and he turned his head to see Kurama laying on his side facing him.

"Morning." Kurama said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, sleep well?" Hiei asked as he moved to all fours and then stretched like a cat.

"Very well and you?" Kurama asked, smiling at the movement.

"Better than I have in a long time." Hiei answered after he stretched. Seeing green eyes staring at his chest, he asked. "Something wrong?" And hoping deep down the red head wasn't having regrets about last night.

"No, just wondering." Kurama said, snapping out of his daze.

"About what?" Hiei asked, moving over to give a kiss.

Returning the gesture, Kurama said. "It's silly."

"So." Red eyes blinked.

"I was wondering how you got this scar." Kurama flat out said, taking a hand and grabbing the black haired's right butt cheek, then using a finger to trace the bumpy irregular mark that was about 3 inches long and shaped like a fish hook.

"Oh." Hiei had tensed when he felt the hand grab his rear. "Um…well, it happened when I was about 12."

Seeing the black haired turn pink, red eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Now I am curious."

"I was living with my aunt and one winter we had a big snow storm during the night. So the next morning, me and a few boys decided to go sledding down the steep hill next to the road. Since I didn't have a sled, I took a sheet of metal flashing, galvanized steel really, to use. I bent the front up to give it lift….and well….it worked great the first few times, it went really fast, but on one trip I hit a large rock….the sled stopped, I didn't…..and my rear went over the corner where I'd bent it up." Hiei's face was a deep shade of pink by the time he'd finished.

Kurama tried not to laugh, but broke and shook his head in apology.

"What, I don't think it's that funny, it hurt like hell and I had to have ten stitches." Hiei whined.

"What did your aunt say?" Kurama asked, getting his laughing under control.

"When she realized it wasn't too serious, but knew I would probably need stitches. She drove me to the hospital, though she almost wrecked the car because she started having a laughing fit half way there." Hiei said, rolling his eyes.

"Why." Kurama had to know.

"She told me the first thing the doctor was going to say to me was 'drop your drawers'." Hiei said.

"Oh." Kurama started all out laughing. Seeing the look he was getting, he sat up and pulled the black haired into an embrace.

"I had to have a tetanus shot in my other cheek and I couldn't sit for days." Hiei grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Kurama said next to his ear, patting him on the back.

Hiei didn't know if it was an apology for laughing or one for him having been hurt. "My aunt and Yukina called me three cheeks for weeks." He muttered into the red head's shoulder.

"You poor, poor thing you." Kurama started kissing along the black haired's face, kissing his eyelids, then his nose before planting one on the lips. "Let me make it better." He muttered between them.

Hiei had wrapped his arms around the red head's neck, but then straddled his legs when they'd kissed lips and he couldn't help but moan as he realized they were both still naked. Pulling back from the kiss, Hiei asked. "You sure you want to start this?"

"I'm more than willing to do the work." Kurama smirked and began kissing Hiei again, this time along the smaller figure's shoulder and neck.

Kurama held the black haired's rear firmly, rubbing their growing erections together as he continued to kiss along the neck and worked his way down the front. Biting the smaller figure's Adam's apple, he suckled on it for a moment before moving on.

Hiei's head fell back and his eyes closed as he felt the kisses, but his breath hitched as the mouth closed over his Adam's apple and he froze at the sensation.

Kurama leaned forward, laying Hiei on his back and covered the smaller frame with his taller one. He placed a leg between the shorter one's causing them to spread and then kissed his way down the now squirming body until he was at the black haired's groin.

Blowing lightly over the pubic hair, the red head then cupped Hiei's balls. Before the black haired could say or do anything, red lips descended to take his cock in his mouth. Small hands fisted into red hair and then patted it in apology before moving to grab the sheet. Ragged panting noises filled the room as Hiei tried not to buck in the hot mouth and Kurama placed a hand over the firm abs, stopping any movement.

Just when Hiei thought he couldn't take anymore, the suckling stopped and he looked to see the red head reaching for the gel. Rolling over to present his backside, the black haired then went to get on all fours, but was stopped by a hand on his back.

"Stay on your stomach." He heard. Laying back flat, he just about crawled off the bed as something wet hit his crack. It took him a moment to realize it wasn't the gel, but a tongue, licking his crack and then running over the scar. He let out a gasped giggle and realized his scar was sensitive. The red head didn't stop as he continued to lick his crack and even plunged his tongue in his hole a few times. The feeling went away and just when Hiei was going to look over his shoulder, the cool feeling of the gel hit his rear and he moaned as a finger worked its way in. Feeling another one pushing in, the black haired went to get to his knees again, but was again stopped.

"I don't want you putting weight on your broken arm." He heard, then. "Roll over on your back."

'Okay.' Hiei thought, moving to comply. He'd never really done it this way before.

Kurama watched the small figure roll onto his back. When he was settled, he grabbed the short legs, pulling the body they were attached to across the bed and wrapped them around his waist.

Hiei locked his legs and looked into green eyes as the red head leaned down to kiss him. Hiei felt his mouth being plundered at the same time his hole was being penetrated and he went to gasp, but the mouth closed over his, silencing his cry.

The red head pulled back and locked eyes with red ones, waiting for the small figure to relax. When he felt the tension leave the legs around his waist, he began slowly thrusting, using long strokes.

The black haired arched his back, eyes closing as his hands went up to grab the lean back, nails digging in trying to hold on as a waves of sensations rolled over him.

'So not Jin.' Hiei thought as the red head moved slowly in and out of him. He looked to see green eyes watching him, studying him and all he could think to do was pull himself up and kiss the man. His cock rubbed between their stomachs and he fell back with a moan. Trying to pick up the pace, the black haired began thrusting up and the red head seem to understand as he picked up the pace. A hand wrapped around his cock and the two grunted and gasped as they reached their peaks.

Kurama bucked one last thrust, spilling his seed inside the black haired and Hiei lost it as he felt the hot liquid hit his insides, coming on his stomach and chest.

After a few minutes, Hiei came around to feel the red head laying on his chest. Moving red strands away from his face, he asked. "You okay?"

"Um hum." Kurama replied, nodding ever so slightly. "And you?" Was muttered in his chest.

"Just fine." He said, resting his left arm on the red head's back as they both surrendered to sleep.

End Chapter 16

Lyrics to the song: _**Nothing Else Matters**_ – by: _Metallica (S&M album/live version)_

(PS the sled story is true)


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks……

Chapter 17: Epilogue

_**(6 Months later)**_

"You want me to do what?!" Kurama said, red eyebrows rising.

"Oh come on, just spread your legs like this and then put your hands over your head and hold there and there." Hiei said, pointing.

"Uh, I don't think I can spread that wide." Kurama said softly. "Are you sure we need this?" He asked, pointing down.

"Um…Duhhh!"

"Does it have to be so tight through the crotch?" Kurama whined while squirming.

"Trust me. You don't want a rub burn." Hiei said, reaching down to make sure the nylon wrapped around Kurama's waist and running down through his crotch was firmly secured.

The red head held up a metal prong, with three jagged spikes on one end. When he pulled on the other end, the jagged end spread wide. "And what the hell is this?" He asked.

"It's a draw. You put this in a crack, thread a rope through this end, when you pull on the rope, this end spreads wide and gets lodged. Like this." Hiei put the device into a circle made by his thumb and forefinger then pulled on the one end causing it to expand and lock into the opening.

Quietly Kurama asked. "How do you get it out?"

"Oh, their disposable, they don't have to come out."

"Cripes and there's no problems with that." Green eyes went wide at hearing that remark.

"No, the next guy coming along will dislodge it…if he can." Hiei said, wondering what the problem was.

"And how long have you been doing this?" Kurama asked.

"Years….I usually plan my vacations around training drills. Keeps me on my game and I don't get bored." Hiei said, readjusting the harness around his waist and crotch while making sure the rope attaching them together was also secure. "Now, you ready?" He asked.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Kurama muttered.

"Trust me. You'll going love it once we reach the top." Hiei smirked and started climbing. "Follow what I do and stay close, but not to close, loose debris might fall and you could get hit and lose your grip."

"Lovely." Kurama muttered, waiting a moment for the black haired to get a few feet up before he would 'try' to follow.

Hiei had managed to drag Kurama to his favorite place, The Cliffs, for a three day weekend getaway. Though the red head had been thrilled to go, he didn't realize Hiei expected him to climb. He had been more interested in doing the hiking trails and they had done a few over the past two days, but now, on the last morning, they were going up.

Hiei assured him that the one cliff they would be climbing was what hikers called the 'baby step'. It was only about 75 feet up and 2/3 of it was just a steep incline that they really didn't need the gear. The last 1/3 however was a wall to where you had no choice but to climb straight up the rock face. That's where the two were at now and Kurama was starting to feel a little apprehensive about being able to make it to the top.

Feeling the rope go taunt around his waist, Kurama looked up to see Hiei hanging a few feet above him by his finger tips and trying to find a foot hold. When he was stable, red eyes look down at him and he heard. "You coming?"

The red head just nodded and started grabbing rock, making his way up as best he could.

After about a half an hour, or what felt like an eternity to Kurama, Hiei made it to the top and crawled around on his stomach to look over the edge to watch and guide him.

"You're almost there. Place your hand to the left a little more. You've got a longer reach than me." Hiei informed.

The red head did as instructed and within a few minutes he was grabbing the smaller figure's hand and was hauled over the ledge. He'd done it. He'd made it to the top. A surge of pure adrenalin rushed through him as he looked at the spectacular view of the camp grounds below. "I did it." He muttered.

"That you did." Hiei said, crossing his arms and looking out at the view as well.

"I can't believe it." Kurama sat down, exhausted, but hyped. "I did that….I managed to climb up a freaking rock face….I've never done anything like this in my life…..what a rush…..I see now why you like it so much….the sense of accomplishment you must feel and…it feels like your sitting on top of the world." The red head had obviously gotten into one of his rambling modes. Hiei usually ignored them, but he finally decided to put an end to this one by plastering his lips to the rambling ones.

Giving into the kiss, the red head's hands came up to play with black hair until they separated.

Pulling apart, Kurama smirked. "I take it you want me to shut up."

"Yes." Hiei said softly.

"What made you think that would do it." The red head smiled.

"I had one of two options." The black haired said, shrugging.

"Oh and what was the other one?" Kurama asked, his green eyes sparkling.

Hiei stood back up and positioned himself right in front of the red head to where his crotch was right in the man's face.

"You wouldn't dare." Kurama actually gulped. "Not up here."

"I never said I wasn't a PDA person." Hiei smirked.

Kurama struck out with his teeth like a snapping turtle, causing the black haired to jump back with a smirk.

"We can only stay a few more minutes." Hiei said, moving to sit down as well.

"I wonder why Kuwabara offered to come and get us." Kurama said, still enjoying the view. The orange haired had called the night before on Kurama's cell phone, because Hiei never kept his phone on, and offered to come and get them so they wouldn't have to take the bus.

"I don't know." Hiei said, but knew it probably involved his sister in some way. "You ready to head down?"

"And just how do we get down?" Kurama asked. "You can't expect me to climb down the same way we came up."

"No, we're going over the other side." Hiei said, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

The red head stood up and walked the few feet to the other side. Looking over the edge, he saw nothing but a straight drop and a small 'eep' escaped his lips.

"Don't worry. This is the fun and easier part. We'll be down in a manner of minutes." Hiei informed, joining him at the edge.

Kurama wondered if it involved pushing each other off, while also wondering where Hiei had hid the parachutes.

Small booted feet hit the ground about 10 minutes later and Hiei fumbled with his D ring, managing to get the rope unhooked. Quickly moving to his right he looked up to see where Kurama was. "You need to push off harder." He yelled up.

The red head seemed to hear him as he did as told and pushed off hard from the rock face. This allowed him to free fall several feet down the rope before his feet hit rock again. Kurama paused to readjust his feet and hands before pushing off again and finally landing on solid ground.

"You okay?" Hiei asked as he watched the red head land then bend over at the waist, grabbing his knees as he sucked in deep breaths.

"Yeah." Kurama gulped, standing upright. "I think….. I forgot…..to breathe the…. whole way down." He managed to get out.

"Congratulations." Hiei said, slapping him on the back. "Your first successful climb."

Green eyes just rolled.

a)a)a)a

A few hours later the two had packed up their camping gear and were hiking out to the main entrance. Just as promised, Kuwabara was pulling into the parking lot as they cleared the trees.

"Hey guys, how was it?" Hiei's partner asked, jumping out of the truck to help throw their gear in the bed.

"Good." Hiei said, securing his backpack.

"What did you think?" The orange haired asked Kurama.

"I liked it. I just don't think I'll be doing it again anytime soon though." The red head smiled, stretching his back. "Thanks for coming to get us." He added as he went to get into the back of the crew cab.

"No problem….thought it would be fun to take the little girl on her first long trip." Kuwabara said, getting in behind the wheel.

"And why's that?" Hiei asked, getting in the passenger's seat.

"Just wanted to get out, get some fresh air." Kuwabara shrugged, starting the truck.

"What's she done now?" The black haired asked, looking over at his partner.

"What makes you think Yukina's done something?" Brown eyes looked to see a black eyebrow rise in question.

"Nothing." Hiei muttered, breaking eye contact and seeing the McDougal's coffee cup in the cup holder.

After about an hour into the 4 hour drive back, the conversations had ended and the three were quiet.

"You hungry Kurama?" Hiei asked. Not getting a response, he turned to see the red head passed out, laying across the back seats. "Okay, spill it." He then said, looking to his partner.

"Spill what." Kuwabara fringed innocence.

"You didn't have to come and get us. You wanted to get away from Yukina for the day and driving the eight hour round trip to get us was just the excuse you needed." Hiei said, still not getting an answer, he goaded. "Fine, I'll just ask Yukina when I see her. I'm sure her version's better anyways."

"She's putting me on a diet." The orange haired finally broke, looking in the rearview mirror.

"He's out and besides, he doesn't care about your life." Hiei huffed.

"Bite me." Kuwabara grumbled.

Hiei just waited and after a few minutes, Kuwabara continued. "She's all of a sudden afraid I'll have a heart attack or something. She's putting me on a strict diet and I can't eat out anymore. She's going to start packing my lunches starting tomorrow."

"Why all of a sudden." Hiei said.

"Keiko's dad had a heart attack scare over the weekend and he apparently eats at the same places I do." Kuwabara said his eyes on the road.

"Is he alright?" The black haired asked.

"Yeah, but tests show his cholesterol is through the roof and he's always had high blood pressure so…." Kuwabara shrugged.

"Good luck." Hiei smirked, knowing the man would need it. When Yukina set her mind on something, it was a long time before she could be persuaded otherwise.

"She's got everyone at the station working for her, making sure I don't eat out and if I do I have to get a salad. I really needed this trip so I could eat. Man would have never started eating meat unless they knew it was good for them." Kuwabara said.

"I see…and just what did she expect you to eat on the road." Hiei wondered.

"She packed carrot sticks and a couple of, I don't know, some type of tofu sandwich on rye bread, plus diet sodas. It's right up your ally, so if you want it, it's in the cooler behind your seat." Kuwabara said.

"I'll pass." Red eyes rolled. He never could handle anything Yukina made.

"Suit yourself, but I'm stopping at McDougal's again when we hit the city limits." Kuwabara said.

"Did they bring back the omelet?" The black haired wondered.

"No, but they have this new barbeque rib sandwich that's to die for." The man said, licking his lips and patting his stomach.

"I'm sure you will." Hiei muttered, looking out the side window. "What makes you think I won't tell on you?" He had to know.

"You're my partner, partner and I know I can always count on you." The orange haired said, though there was a plea in his eyes.

"Hey, um…me and Kurama are taking the Sprite to the car show this coming weekend." Hiei said, looking out the side window.

"Your first show huh?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, Kurama's going to follow me so we can drive around while the Sprite's on display." Hiei informed.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Would you like to tag along?"

"Seriously?"

"Why not…there will be plenty of vendors there and I'm sure you'll be dying so…" Hiei shrugged, still looking out the side window.

"You sure Kurama won't mind?"

The black haired looked in the backseat at the red head. "No, he won't mind, but he wants to drive, so if you think you can sit with your legs in your chest for a few hours in the Z….."

"Okay…..thanks." Kuwabara said. Hiei had never invited him to do anything outside of work. So he wasn't quite sure how to take the offer, but if it meant a chance to eat out, fine. Who knows, he might just have some fun with the shrimp.

a)a)a)a

Just as the sun was sitting, the F-350 pulled into the warehouse, turned apartments, district. Hiei jumped out and keyed in so he could open the garage door.

As they unpacked their gear, Kuwabara grabbed a brown wrapped parcel out of a storage box in the bed. "Here, Urameshi wanted me to give this to you." He said, handing the item to Hiei.

Taking the parcel, Hiei looked at it. It was about 2 inches thick and about 8 x 11 in size. It felt hard, yet padded. Having an idea as to what it was, he then began to worry when Kuwabara added.

"He told me to tell you that she said she couldn't find exactly what you wanted, but found this and hopes its okay…..whatever that means." He shrugged.

"Thanks." Hiei said, trying not to sound disappointed. Seeing green eyes looking his way, he shoved the item in his pack.

Saying goodbye to Kuwabara, after another offer from Yukina to come over for dinner, the two headed upstairs to Kurama's apartment. After Hiei had healed from his injuries and went back to work, the red head had found a job. It wasn't hard, for he was correct in believing he could get a job at another high profile company. He accepted a desk position that was 9 to 5, five days a week, no traveling required and was quite happy to have a 'normal' routine. He spent as much time as he could with Hiei, though it was difficult sometimes as the black haired had to work evenings and some weekends as well. The times apart were needed though and neither complained. They just did what they needed to do.

Hiei would go with Kurama sometimes to visit Shori and have dinner. Kurama would visit the Kuwabara's as well, though they both found excuses not to stay for dinner and both never talked about the future. Hiei never voiced his fears that Kurama might just find someone better than him and move on and Kurama never voiced his fears every time he heard about a fire, car accident or a risky rescue.

Finally letting his mother talk him into it, Kurama sold the house. It really did come down to him not being able to maintain such a large home, well, large for just one person. So they sold the ranch home and he took his 1/3 rd of the profit and invested it in an apartment that opened up in the building where Hiei kept his cars. Hiei still had his beach house and the two split the time for whatever worked at the moment.

The red head could not have asked for a better place to live. The views through the floor to ceiling windows along one wall were awesome as they looked out over the piers. The other three walls were cinderblock and the concrete sub-floor had been covered over with hardwood flooring in a dark cherry color. At 800 square feet, the space was one opened floor plan with a few large concrete columns here and there for support. The only doors in the whole place were the front door and the one to the bathroom, everything else was in full view. Kurama had some minor construction done when he first moved in, adding shoji walls placed around one corner for what he turned into a closet and other than that, everything had been to his liking. Unlike the over decorated, high priced furnishings of the penthouse, the loft was under furnished, with a basic sized sectional and coffee table in the living room corner. A large bookcase took up the wall behind the couch, containing books as well as his fox figurines, stuffed animals and a few framed photos. A king size platform bed with green sheets, along with the fox coverlet and two nightstands made up the bedroom area. The kitchen area was just a row of Hickory cabinets with glass fronts, chocolate brown marble counter tops and stainless steel appliances. A glass top, black metal dinning room set with 4 chairs sat on a large black Asian style rug just off the kitchen. There were very few wall decorations or nick-knacks laying around.

"I need a shower." Kurama said, starting to strip as soon as the door closed. "Care to join me." He said.

"No…I'll get one later." Was all Hiei said, going to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Oh okay." The red head said, trying not to look too disappointed.

Waiting to hear the water turn on, Hiei then went over to his pack and pulled out the parcel. He hadn't wanted to do it this way, but now he needed to make sure it was what he'd ask for. He had wanted the red head to open it so they could both see it at the same time, now he just told himself if it was okay, he would rewrap it and give to him later.

Moving to the glass dining table, he opened one taped end and slid out a book. It was white leather with gold trimmed pages. The book reminded him of those classics you could order through the mail.

The title on this book, in gold script, read. _'The Complete Adventures of Youko Kurama, Spirit Fox, Legendary Thief''_

The book had a gold ribbon for a bookmark and he opened it where it was placed to see the story Kurama had mentioned. _'The Tales of Fox and Bat' _Pale lips smiled, this was what he'd asked for.

Turning the book to the table of contents, he noted the rest of the stories. Titles included the following.

_Fox and His Merry Men _

_The Tales of Fox and Bat_

_Fox V's the Hunter_

_Fox Meets a Spirit Detective_

_Fox and the Betrayal_

_The Tales of Fox and Dragon_

So Kuroko had managed to find the complete works. 'She's definitely good at finding the hard to find.' Hiei thought. She had always managed to track down what he was looking for at the time and she didn't disappoint this time, in fact she went well beyond what he had hoped for.

Lost in studying the book, Hiei didn't hear the water turn off or hear the red head come up behind him and he was actually startled to feel arms wrap around his waist. "What's that?" He heard.

"Um…I wanted you to be able to open it, but I wanted to make sure….here." Hiei said, turning to hand the book to the red head.

Kurama took the book, his eyes widening as he read the title. Twitching fingers then opened it and green eyes took in the table of contents. Hiei hadn't realized there were illustrated pictures as he saw lean fingers turn a few pages then trace over one that showed a bat flying.

"Where….why….how?" Kurama muttered, looking at him.

"You seemed to miss your old copy and with your memory, I knew you just didn't lose it somewhere. Wherever you left it, you must have had a good reason so….." Hiei shrugged.

"But how…?" Kurama wondered. "Did you manage to find this?" Green eyes blinked, trying not to water.

"Yusuke's wife Keiko knows a woman who deals with hard to find books. She's managed to find me copies of things that are out of print, so I just put in a request and…." Again the black haired just shrugged.

"You are something else, you know that." Kurama smiled, putting the book on the table. "Mother's going to be surprised to know it was a series." He added giving Hiei a hug.

"I'm glad you like it." Hiei said.

"I love it and how much do I owe you?" They kissed and Kurama pulled back, wrinkling his nose. "You stink." He said.

"I'm glad, let's just say it's a gift and you smell like a bed of roses." Hiei grumbled.

"Thank you, I found a new shampoo." The red head smiled.

a)a)a)a

After Hiei had showered and the two had a light dinner, they headed to bed, each having to go to work first thing in the morning.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Hiei crossed the loft to the bedroom area, near the windows, to see Kurama reading his book.

Settling into bed, the black haired turned onto his side facing the red head and watched.

"Would you like me to read some to you?" Kurama asked.

"Sure." Hiei said.

"I'm at the part where the Bat and Youko break into a castle to steal a gold mirror." Kurama said. "So the two having managed to get away from the guards, were now running through a bamboo forest and…….are you listening to me?" He asked when he looked over to see red eyes closed.

"Hum, yeah…" Hiei muttered.

"With the guards in hot pursuit, the two ran…are you sure you're listening?" Kurama asked again, again looking at the small bundle.

"I'm awake." Hiei said, trying to suppress a yawn while moving to sit up some.

"Would this help you to concentrate?" Kurama smirked, taking a hand and placing it under the covers, where he began to grope the smaller figure.

Hiei gasped and began to squirm. "You don't….expect this….to help me….listen to you…. do you?" He managed to pant out, exhausted, but getting aroused.

"Maybe." The red head said, going back to his book while still groping. "So the two….." He turned to face Hiei when he heard.

"Brute."

Placing the book on the nightstand, Kurama rolled over so he laying on top of Hiei. "So I'm the brute again…that's good to know." He smiled and began kissing pale lips. Pulling back he said. "Let's just see how much of a brute I can be, shall we."

Hiei gulped as he had the feeling he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight and wished he had taken a nap in the truck like Kurama had.

End Chapter 17

**THE END **

Though the saga continues in: **We Don't Need Another HERO**……


End file.
